


It All Could've Gone Differently

by hufflepuffbaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Azkaban, But it’s like an actual lightning bolt, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry has a scar, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Indian Harry Potter, Indian James Potter, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Magic, Multi, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Peoples are happy, Potters survive Au, Quidditch, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black has children, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Gets a Trial, Werewolf Remus Lupin, and it’s across most of his forehead, i've made Crabbe and Goyle smarter i guess?, like big boys, they can do it all on their own, they don't need no Malfoy to be bullies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffbaby/pseuds/hufflepuffbaby
Summary: Harry Potter's life was terrible, his parents died, his Godfather was sent to Azkaban, he was sent to live with his Muggle relatives who treated him like shit. But what if none of that happened? Lily and James Potter live and give Harry a sister. Sirius is sent to Azkaban, but Lily, James and Remus get him out. Harry grows up knowing what love is, he grows up how he was meant to.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Past Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 151





	1. The Beginning

They’d moved to Godric’s Hollow in the early months of 1980. After Dumbledore had told them about the Prophecy, he’d mentioned that it would probably be safer for them to go into hiding and they had readily agreed. Alice and Frank Longbottom had gone into hiding around the same time, only a few streets away from the Potters.

It had been hard, of course it had, but they were trying to survive a war. A war started by a man who wanted to kill their baby. So, if going into hiding, with almost no magical use was the best way to keep their family safe, then that’s what they’d do.

The other three quarters of the Marauders visited as often as they could, but after Harry had been born it became less and less frequent. Peter had gone into hiding shortly after becoming their Secret Keeper, and they hadn’t seen or heard from him since Harry’s first birthday, three months previously. They had seen Remus at the beginning of September, just before he left on an Order mission. And Sirius had stayed for dinner in the middle of October. But they hadn’t seen or heard from them since, and it scared James and Lily.

It was Harry’s second Halloween, and James desperately wanted to do something to celebrate but he had settled for a quiet lunch with his wife, son, and Bathilda Bagshot from next door. James had cooked one of his mother’s recipes, and Bathilda had brought a pumpkin pie for dessert. The little old lady had left mid-afternoon. Lily had been sleeping since then and James sat with Harry on the sofa in front of the fire.

After the bouncing of his leg had woken Harry twice, he resigned himself to the fact that the child would sleep better if he was curled up on the sofa beside him instead of on his lap. James kept a hand resting on Harry’s back, telling himself it was to comfort Harry, but in reality, was probably comforting him just a little bit more. He watched the cat stretch from its place on the rug in front of the fire, before it settled down in a different position. The sink turned on upstairs, and James could hear Lily pottering around the bathroom. He listened carefully as the water turned off and everything was silent for a few minutes.

He turned to smile over his shoulder at her as she entered, but his smile fell as he realised she was on the verge of tears. His brow furrowed and he crossed the room to her in three large steps.

“Don’t cry, Lil.” He whispered, drawing her into his arms. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Lily just shook her head and buried further into James’ shoulder. James waited patiently, just rubbing circles on her back and placing kisses in her hair. He’d learned early on that Lily would tell him what was wrong in her own time, and that trying to push her would just stop her from telling him for even longer.

“Come sit.” He said into her hair. Carefully, he pulled her towards the armchair and let her curl into his side.

She murmured something against his neck, but he didn’t hear, so he pulled his face away to look her in the eyes.

“What’s going on, Lily?”

“I’m-“ Lily swallowed, “I’m pregnant, James.”

James couldn’t help the grin that graced his face, and Lily laughed as he peppered kisses all over her face. “Your happy, then?” She asked.

“Of course, I am. Are you happy? Because if you don’t-“

“No, no, no, of course I want to keep it. It just, we’re still in the middle of a war, Jamie.” She burrowed her face back into his neck. “How are we going to raise another one?”

He place a kiss on the top of her head, and stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to think about how he was going to phrase his answer. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

“We’ve done great with Harry so far, haven’t we?” Lily nodded her head slightly, so James continued. “I love you, Lily, and I’m not going anywhere. We’ll get through this war and we’ll raise our kids. I promise you, it will all be fine.”

“How are you always so optimistic?” Lily smiled at him.

“How can I not be? I have you.” James smiled back and leant in to kiss her.

They only broke apart when Harry started to cry.

“We should get him to bed.” Lily said, getting up to coo at their son.

Harry stopped crying as soon as Lily had picked him up. She smiled at James and turned towards the door. With a yawn James reached for his wand.

“Leave it, James. We’re safe here remember?”

No matter what he said to her, no matter what he wanted to believe and no matter how optimistic he could be, he couldn’t stop listening to the small voice in the back of his mind that told him he needed to have his wand. So, when Lily’s back was turned, he slipped his wand into the waistband of his jeans, and followed her to the stairs. They started to climb the stairs in silence. James was only on the second step when the door rattled harshly, and he spun around, gripping his wand by his side.

“It’s just the wind, dear.” Lily said, continuing up the stairs.

James didn’t take his eyes of the door, and Lily stopped a few steps from the top to look at him. He still didn’t take his eyes off the door, because for the first time in the many years he had known her, she was wrong. The lock clicked.

“Run, Lily!” He shouted, “I’ll hold him off.”

He couldn’t watch her run up the remaining stairs, but he heard the bedroom door slam and a sense of relief began to flood through him. Lily was going to run, but he had to give them time. The relief didn’t last for long, because just seconds later the front door was being blasted open, almost off its hinges. And suddenly, James was faced with his worse fear.

Lord Voldemort.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then Voldemort shot a spell at him. James blocked it just in time and thanked Merlin it wasn’t green. Voldemort sent more curses, and James blocked everyone.

“Don’t fight me. It is useless.”

James growled, and sent a hex towards Voldemort. Before he could get his shield back up, Voldemort made a sudden movement with his wand, and he was flying backwards. He felt something crack, as his side hit the stairs. Then everything went black.

***

The tears began falling as soon as she heard the thud of James’ body falling to the ground. But she had to protect her son. She probably should have climbed out the window, or done something, anything to get away. But she couldn’t worry about that now. Voldemort came into view, his wand pointed at her. She stood in front of Harry’s crib, trying to keep him from view, but she knew he had seen her son.

“Stand aside.” He said. “Stan aside and I shall spare you.”

“No.” Lily said fiercely.

“Move.” Voldemort hissed.

“No.” She said fiercely.

“Stand aside, and I’ll consider sparing your life.”

“Not Harry. Please, have mercy. Not my baby-“ Lily cried, hands gripping

“This is my last warning.”

“No, please. Not Harry – I’ll do anything. Please...” She begged.

Voldemort didn’t answer, slashing his wand through the air. Lily screamed as the green light filled the room and she fell to the floor, one hand reaching out for Harry.

The room was quiet, only the child’s sniffles making a noise. Voldemort snarled, and raised his wand again. “Avada Kedavra.”


	2. After the Beginning

Sirius hated that he had sent the Patronus to James, but he supposed Mad-Eye was probably right. There had been three attacks before he had had the time to send the wispy dog at ten o’clock that morning, and there had been more since. But it meant he was alone. Moony was away on a mission for the Order, he hadn’t heard from Peter in months, and he couldn’t visit his best friends and his godson. He wanted to tell Moody to fuck off, but he needed to help protect those who couldn’t protect themselves from the Death Eaters. At least that’s what he told himself as he slumped into the armchair of his and Remus’ small Muggle apartment.   
Sirius Black wasn’t good at being told ‘no’, so in true rebel fashion he pulled on his leather jacket and stomped down the stairs to the street below. He grinned as he climbed onto his motorbike, turning it on with a twist of a key, and grinning wider as it rumbled to life. He glanced around quickly, and seeing there was no one around, he revved the engine and sped forward. Sirius had barley gone two metres before he was rising into the air.   
A ‘whoop’ fell from his lips as he rose higher and higher. Sirius had missed flying on his bike, flying on a broom was fun, but it wasn’t the same, so maybe he made his journey last longer than he normally would have. After a few hours he arrived at Godric’s Hollow. He was low enough to see the houses clearly and be able to follow the familiar route to James’s house, but high enough that any Muggles passing below wouldn’t notice him.  
As he got closer to their house, it felt like there was a pit opening in his stomach. The house had been intact when he left three days before, and now there was only half a roof left. His heart pounded against his rib cage, as he dropped lower and lower. His bike had barely touched the pavement before he was throwing himself off it and running towards the house. Sirius barely registered the loud screech his bike made as it slid across the pavement; the door was wide open, and he didn’t even have to go inside before he saw James lying on the stairs.  
Using the banister to hold himself up, Sirius climbed the stairs, and dropped to his knees beside James. The tears began to fall, as he pushed back his brother’s hair.  
“Prongs.” His voice was almost a whisper. He didn’t even know if James was alive, but he carried on talking. “Prongs, mate, please, please wake up.”  
“My head hurts, Padfoot. Stop crying.”  
Sirius cried harder, pulling James into his arms. “Thank fuck.”  
“Lily, Sirius. Where’s Lily?” James had tears rolling down his cheeks now, “I can hear Harry crying, but I can’t hear Lily.”  
“Yeah, ‘course.” Sirius let go of James carefully and scrambled up the remaining stairs.  
He could hear James moving on the stairs, trying to find the strength to follow Sirius. Sirius stopped himself from turning back to help him, because his sister in all but blood was lying on the floor of Harry’s room, and Harry was crying in his crib, reaching out through the bars.   
“PAFOO!”  
Sirius smiled, despite the tears in his eyes and the wet streaks down his face, bending down to pick Harry up. “Hey, Prongslet.” He choked.  
Harry’s cries turned to sniffles, and Sirius slowly knelt down beside Lily.   
“Is she-“ James voice croaked from the doorway.  
“I don’t know, come take Harry.”  
James had tears rolling down his cheeks as he took Harry from Sirius’s arms, and sat on Lily’s other side. He grabbed Lily’s hand, brought it up to his lips, resting their entwined hands against his mouth. He swallowed, “Try-try rennervate.”  
Sirius pulled his wand from his jeans pocket, and pointed it at Lily’s chest. He whispered, “Rennervate” and a burst of red light hit Lily in the chest.  
Nothing happened for a moment, only Harry’s sniffles could be heard. “Why does my head hurt so much?” Lily groaned, bringing her hand up to her face and rubbing her eyes.   
James cried harder, pulling Lily up and into his chest, almost squashing Harry between them. Harry giggled when Lily nuzzled her nose against the top of his head, and Sirius couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around all three of them.  
“There’s a whole in our roof.” Lily whispered into the silence.  
“You can stay at mine and Moony’s until it’s fixed or-“  
“Peter.” James all but growled.  
“Prongs, we’ll sort that all out later.”  
“No, we ne-“  
“James, look at Harry’s forehead.”   
Lily’s eyes were wide, and Sirius dropped his arms so James could pull back far enough to look at Harry’s forehead. There was a mass of blood covering his forehead, spreading down and across the end of his eye, they couldn’t see the cut that was causing it. With his thumb, James brushed away the drop of blood that was about to fall into Harry’s eye.  
“C’mon, Prongs, my bike’s outside, we’ll be at my place in no time.” Sirius said, getting to his feet and holding his hand out for James.  
James took Sirius’s hand, and Sirius pulled him up. James helped Lily to her feet, and she made sure Harry was tucked safely in her arms. Sirius threw a tight smile their way, before making his way towards the front door.   
The door was still wide open, and Sirius passed through, wincing at the sight of his bike, his precious Elvendork, lying on the pavement, six feet from where he had jumped off it. He jogged over to it, and pulled it up, kicking the stand down and circling to the other side. He winced again. The paintwork was scratched, and the footrest was cracked in two; unlike most other objects, Sirius couldn’t wave his wand and repair it in a second, unless he wanted to risk it blowing up and losing his beloved bike forever. He swung his leg up and over the bike, and turned the key so the engine roared to life beneath him.   
Looking back, he saw Lily in a cloak that was previously hung by the door; she was wrapping it around herself and Harry, to keep him warm in the chilly night air. James helped Lily onto the bike behind Sirius, and when she was sat comfortably, she slipped an arm around Sirius’s waist to keep her stable as James climbed on behind her.   
“Everyone on?”   
“Yeah.” James answered.  
Sirius revved the engine, and within seconds they were flying up into the air. Lily gripped Sirius harder, and held Harry closer as they rose higher and higher. Sirius flew Elvendork as fast as he would dare with four passengers, one being a child, and they were reaching London within an hour.   
Sirius landed carefully outside his apartment, cut the engine, and planted his feet firmly on the ground to keep the bike steady as James and Lily climbed off. Once they were stood beside the bike, Sirius kicked down the stand, and swung off the bike. With a small flick of his wand, his bike chain clicked open, and wrapped around the front wheel of the bike, attaching it to the railing outside his apartment.  
“Harry’s sleeping.” Lily said quietly, smiling down at the boy in her arms.  
“Let’s get you lot inside.” Sirius moved towards the door, and pushed it open.  
Three flights of stairs later, Sirius was unlocking his front door, and leading the Potters inside. He flicked on the lights, and thought for a moment. He had one bedroom and a pull out sofa, a brilliant but uncomfortable muggle design, in his opinion; and he had seen James lying on the stairs and Lily lying on the floor, he wouldn’t let them sleep anywhere but the bed.  
“Your taking my bed, I’ll sleep on the sofa.”  
“Siri-“  
“I don’t wanna hear it Lily, you’re sleeping on the bed.”  
“Thank you, Sirius.” She placed a kiss on his cheek before going to Sirius bedroom door.  
“Thanks Pads.” James pulled Sirius into a hug, and Sirius didn’t want to let go.  
“I’m just glad you’re alive Prongs.”  
“Why don’t you sleep in Moony’s bed?”  
“We’ve been banned from his bed, remember? Apparently, I shed. And you move so much you break things on his bedside table.”  
James laughed as he let go of Sirius and joined Lily in the bedroom. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, and resisted the urge to run back to his bike and track down the murderous rat that he once called his brother and best friend, but he couldn’t leave James, Lily and Harry, not again. Sirius moved around, pulling out the sofa bed and finding enough blankets to keep him warm without Remus by his side.   
He couldn’t hear James snoring in the bedroom, and he didn’t blame the man for not being able to sleep, he couldn’t either. He shook as he stared at the ceiling; he’d called James’ snores annoying more than a dozen times, but now, all he wanted was to hear the noise. 

***

Remus Lupin had attempted to infiltrate six Werewolf Dens in his four years at the Order, all with the purpose of securing their alliance; only one Den had joined their side and despite hating knowing, Remus knew why. Wizards and Witches afflicted with lycanthropy face discrimination daily and Voldemort showed they could rebel against the Ministry and the restrictions it placed upon them as not only Werewolves but magical beings too. Being at a Den cut Remus off from his family, but he knew it was for a good reason, so he did it with minimal complaint.  
So, when he woke up on November third, he tried not to think about Sirius waking up, alone on his birthday, because he wasn’t even allowed to go to James’s, so he wasn’t alone. Instead went about getting ready for a day of infiltration that awaited him.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, as he left his tent.  
Nobody answered him, they were all too busy swarming towards the centre of the Den, where weekly meetings were held. Remus was just glad it hadn’t been raining in the night, otherwise, everybody would be in an even bigger hurry and people would start slipping.  
“QUIET!” came the shout of the Den’s Alpha. “Voldemort has fallen! We are free once more to peacefully fight for our rights, the way we always should.”   
Remus slipped away as the Den celebrated, relieved that Voldemort had fallen and excited that he could go home. He ran to his tent, and began rifling through his things, piling them all into his bag. He froze when an owl dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet on top his things. His boyfriend, his Sirius, was on the front cover, being held back by Aurors with his Azkaban prisoner number hanging around his neck. Remus’s heart broke as he watched Sirius try and fight off the Aurors in a loop, slowly, his eyes travelled down to read the article.  
Black was among the Death Eaters captured…betrayed his best friends…refusing to speak…no trial was held…life in Azkaban.  
Remus didn’t bother packing the rest of his things, he just shouldered his bag and set off on a run through the Den. He was barely outside of the wards before he was apparating onto the street outside his apartment.   
“SIRIUS!”   
He took the stairs two at a time, calling Sirius’ name. Maybe it was a joke. Maybe Sirius and James wanted to get him home as quickly as possible. But he didn’t remember them ever having such a morbid humour.  
The bag he was holding fell to the floor as soon as he opened the door and he was once again calling out for Sirius. James and Lily were sat on the sofa, but Remus ignored them and kept searching.  
“What the fuck happened?”  
“Remus, sit down, please.”  
“No. Lily just, just fucking tell me.” Remus glared at the both of them, “What the fuck did he do?”  
“Peter was our Secret-Keeper, Moony, not Sirius. We probably should have told you, but we thought it’d be safer, and-“  
“Sirius went after Peter.” Lily said, cutting off James’ rambling. “There was an explosion, twelve Muggles died and all they found of Peter was his finger.”  
“He didn’t do it. He was shouting that he didn’t do it, the Aurors wouldn’t listen.”  
“And they won’t let us talk to him. Merlin, he didn’t even get a trial.”  
“Well, what are we gonna do about it?” Remus asked, falling down into the armchair, and staring at them.  
“We get him a trial. We’ll go to the Ministry, demand one. There are laws that make trials mandatory.” James said, “We’ll fix this.”


	3. Released

Sirius could feel the happiness being sucked from his soul each time the Dementors floated past. The only thing that made it less unbearable was when he was in his Animagus form. The sun was rising, and he realised, with a heavy heart, that it was his birthday.

“Happy birthday to me.” He muttered to himself.

Days passed, with only the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks, and the sweeping of the Dementors going past his door. He jumped when he heard the sound of boots hitting the stone floors, and had stop himself from calling out. Closing his eyes, he leant back against the wall, and hoped they’d walk past and leave him alone. His wishes were ignored. The footsteps got louder and came to a sudden stop outside his cell. Sirius willed them to go away, to leave him to rot while he thought up all the ways he could’ve stopped Peter from escaping but his wishes were ignored once again. The metal door opened, and made a horrible noise as it grated against the stone floor.

“Wake up, Black.” A voice said, as its owner nudged his ribs.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Sirius asked without opening his eyes.

“It seems,” The voice said, “That you’ve got some friends who just won’t give up on you. You’ve been given a trial.”

Sirius eyes snapped open, and he looked at the man who was stood before him. He was tall and muscular, with brown hair and blue eyes that were as cold as steel, and from the skin he could see, the man was covered in tattoos; he didn’t look like the kind of man who’d be joking. But he had to ask.

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly, now get up.”

Sirius pulled himself to his feet and shuffled along behind the man, who he guessed was an Auror from the look of his grey Wizards’ robes. The Auror led him through the halls of Azkaban, past cells and out onto the rocks, but not before putting handcuffs on his wrists and connecting then to the cuffs that had been placed on his ankles. The Auror shoved him onto a small rickety boat, before climbing on as well. He placed the tip of his wand into the water, muttered a spell and the boat sped off.

About five minutes later, the boat slowed to a stop and without a word, the Auror grabbed Sirius’ arm and apparated into a room.

“A bit of a warning would’ve been nice.” Sirius grumbled, trying to keep the little food in his stomach to stay in his stomach.

The Auror ignored him, and left through a door on the right of the room. A few seconds later, two Aurors came in through a different door and grabbed either arm. He was walked into a round courtroom, and strapped into a wooden chair, surrounded by members of Wizengamot. Sirius hadn’t looked up once the entire time he’d been in the round room, but when he finally did, his eyes caught James’s. His brother in all but blood. And Remus, and Lily. They hadn’t given up on him.

Minister Bagnold called for silence by banging a small gavel on the wood of her podium. “We are here today to hear the case of Sirius Orion Black the Third. He has been charged with the murder of twelve Muggles, the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the being affiliated with He Who Must Not Be Named.” She looked down at Sirius, “Who is representing Mr Black today?”

“I am, Minister.”

Sirius head snapped up and he looked at the man beside him. He had dark skin, dark brown eyes, short kinky curls on the top of his head, while the sides of his head were shaved, he wore a navy blue, Muggle suit, and had glasses in his breast pocket.

“And who are you?” Bagnold asked.

“Michael Granger.”

The members of the Wizengamot whispered among themselves for a few seconds, and the one closest to the Minister stood, and whispered something to her.

“Excuse the um-absurdness of the question.” Bagnold apologised, “But some members of the Wizengamot don’t believe you are not legally qualified to be representing Mr Black. How old are you, Mr Granger?”

“I’m twenty-four, Minister.” Michael smirked, as though this wasn’t the first time someone had questioned this. “I started Law school as soon as I turned 17, in January of ’74, I worked through the summers and breaks, so I finished two years early; I’ve been representing Wizards and Witches for three years now.”

“Well then,” Bagnold said, straightening the papers in front of her, “Why has the need arisen for a trial? Black was placed in Azkaban because all evidence pointed towards him, so it was agreed that a trial was not needed.”

“Are you familiar with the string of murders from 1921, all committed by Paul Hudson?” Michael asked.

“No, I personally am not.” Bagnold replied, “Would you please enlighten me?”

“Paul Hudson was best friends with a group of boys from his time in school; in the summer of 1921, he murdered 23 young, popular Muggleborn witches. But, because he was popular himself, and a charmer, he was instantly thought to be innocent. All evidence pointed to his best friend, Carl Whittaker, who was shy, less popular, and not favoured by the ladies. He was instantly thrown in Azkaban, where he spent six years before somebody decided he should’ve had a trial. He was found innocent, because he could prove where he was on the nights of the murders, something he hadn’t been allowed to do years earlier. Hudson was then found guilty, but by that point he had killed thirteen more women, all of whom were found buried under his house, and had fled the country. He still hasn’t been found.” Michael informed them, “My point is, Minister, that no matter the evidence that might suggest my client did what you say he did, everybody deserves a trial so that we can ensure we have apprehended the right man.”

Bagnold nodded, “Does the Wizengamot have any questions?” she asked.

Nobody from the Wizengamot raised a hand.

“Please continue, Mr Granger.”

“Mr Black, would you please bring forward the memory of the night of November 2nd? I’m going to take it out so everyone can see it.”

Sirius nodded, and closed his eyes, going through that night in his head. He felt the tip of Michael’s wand against his temple. When he opened his eyes, Michael was dropping a long silvery wisp into a Pensieve. Michael waved his wand over the bowl, and the memory projected itself so that everyone could see.

_Sirius was walking down the street, a dozen or more other people were milling about. It looked like it was about to rain, so everybody was rushing to get home, except for Sirius, who walked at a leisurely pace with his hands in his pocket._

_The clouds grew darker, and the rain started pouring down. Sirius started walking faster, but only got a few feet before he spun back around at the call of his name._

_“Pettigrew,” Sirius smirked, “I didn’t think you were this stupid.”_

_“I’m not here to get caught, you’ll be taking the fall for me.”_

_Sirius didn’t have the chance to reply, because Peter shot a spell towards him; he barely had enough time to get his wand out to block it. They threw spells back and forth, but Sirius wasn’t able to block a bright flash. It hit him in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground._

_“Give up yet, Black?” Peter called._

_“Never.” Sirius smirked, standing up with a grimace._

_“Too bad.” Peter said. He pointed his wand at the ground, and with a murmured spell, a bright blue flash shot into the ground. Smoke was filling the street, and when it cleared, Sirius was stood at the edge of a crater, with a dozen dead bodies strewn around._

_Peter grinned from the other side of the street, and as pops of Apparition were heard, he transformed into a rat and scurried into the gutter. Aurors were Apparating all over the place and Sirius began laughing, as three Aurors began dragging him away._

_“I didn’t do it!” He called out, as James came into view, and with a pop, him and the three Aurors holding onto him, were gone._

The image faded away, and it was silent for a few seconds.

“I cannot see how this evidence; a memory as clear as day, can tell you anything other than ‘Sirius Black is not guilty.’” Michael said, his voice echoing in the silence.

“Just one question.” Bagnold said. “If your client is as innocent as he claims to be, why would he be laughing like a maniac as he was pulled away from the crime scene?”

“Would you care to tell us the answer to that question, Mr Black?” Michael asked.

“I laughed, because the bastard was right. He got away with it, and by now, he’s probably long gone.”

“You may be right, Black, but we’ll do our best to find him. You’re hereby dissolved of any and all charges relating to the murder of the twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew on Birkdale Street.” Bagnold banged her gavel, and her and the Wizengamot began to leave.

An Auror stepped forward and tapped his wand to Sirius’ shackles, making them disappear. Barty crouch stopped a few feet from Sirius, and took his hat of his head.

“I’m sorry, Black.” He said, just loud enough for Sirius to hear, before putting his hat on his head and striding away.

James was next to approach him, pulling him out of the chair and into his arms, “Welcome back, mate.”

Lily was next, burying her face into Sirius’ chest and making his shirt damp.

“C’mon Lils, you’re ruining my outfit.” Sirius mumbled.

Lily giggled through his tears, and stepped back into James’ arms, giving Remus the chance to hug Sirius.

“You prick, going after Peter without me.” Remus said..

Sirius pulled back laughed, “I missed you too.” He joked.

“Michael,” Lily said, when Sirius pulled away, “Thank you, so much. I’ll get you your payment by Friday.”

“Don’t worry about it, Evans.” Michael said, “This was free of charge. It was nice to meet you, Mr Black.”

Sirius shook Michael’s, before he walked away. Remus and James swung their arms around Sirius’ shoulders, and Lily tucked herself under James’ other arm. The four of them, were the new Marauders. Screw the rule he had made about no girls being allowed to have the name Marauder. Lily was a Marauder through and through.

“Why did he look so familiar?” Sirius asked as they approached the Floo Network.

“He was a few years above us in school, a Ravenclaw in Lucius Malfoy’s year.” Lily said, before disappearing into the green flames of the fire.

“C’mon Pads,” Remus whispered, “We’ll get you cleaned up and fed, then there’s an Order Meeting at Augusta’s.”

***

A few hours later, Sirius was back in his usual attire; black skinny jeans, a Muggle band shirt and a leather jacket. He was carrying Harry up the driveway towards the Longbottom Manor. Augusta was waiting at the door, with Neville, her grandson, in her arms.

“Everyone’s in the dining room.”

“Thank you, Augusta.” Lily smiled, “How’s Neville?”

They began walking to the dining room, as Augusta and Lily spoke about Neville and Harry.

“Alice and Frank were attacked by Bellatrix.” James whispered to him, “She tortured them into insanity.”

The dining room table was barely full, but like always Dumbledore sat at the head, and Moody sat at the bottom. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius took their seats and Dumbledore asked for silence.

“Voldemort is gone.” He said, “His followers are being rounded up, so, the Order of the Phoenix will be disbanded.”

“What about Pettigrew?” Sirius asked.

“The Aurors know of his intent now, they will be looking for him.” Dumbledore looked at him from over the top of his half-moon glasses, “And I’d advise against looking for him yourself Sirius, the last time you did that, you wound up in Azkaban for three weeks.”

Sirius grumbled in his seat, and glared at the table. Lily’s hand slipped into his, and he smiled at her. He had been jumpy all afternoon, and it only seemed to stop when he was in contact with Lily, James or Remus, or when he was Padfoot. Remus, the smart-ass, said it probably was a side-effect of being around the Dementors.

That night, Sirius found he couldn’t sleep. He had refused James’ insistence that he take his bed back, and was still on the pull out sofa bed. It was bloody uncomfortable, but James and Lily needed the bed more than him. He just hoped Harry being in the same room stopped them from defiling his precious bed. Sirius decided a nice, warm cup of tea sounded rather nice, especially with a dash of Firewhiskey dropped in. He had just sat down to have his drink, when Lily walked in to warm a bottle of milk for Harry.

“How’d you get that Granger guy to represent me? And for free?”

“He was a few years above us in school, and I covered for him a few times, when he was somewhere he shouldn’t have been, so he helped me out with this. This was a bit bigger than that though, so I do owe him a little favour. Don’t tell James.”

She took the warmed bottle and left him alone once more. Sirius couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him, of course Lily would do something like that. He climbed back under the covers, leaving his untouched tea in the kitchen.

This time, he did fall asleep to the sound of James snoring in the other room, and Remus’ quiet rustling in his room.

The last week of November flew by, and Christmas preparations began quite early in what had been dubbed the Lupin-Potter-Evans-Black household. They were all together, and it was an unspoken rule that this Christmas would be as happy as they could possibly make it.


	4. Fifth Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't happy with this chapter, so i rewrote it.

Alphard Regulus and Cassiopeia Aquila Black were born in the early hours of November 24th, 1979, to Regulus Black and a Muggle London girl. His mother didn’t know, and Regulus was quite fond of keeping it that way, even years later. Maybe he hated Muggles once upon a time, maybe it was all an act to make his parents proud, he didn’t really know, but Regulus knew now that they weren’t lesser than, they were just different.

The Muggle girl, Elena, died during childbirth. Regulus was left to raise twins, alone. But he wouldn’t give it up, not for anything.

“Daddy!”

Regulus was woken up, one Summer morning, the same way he had been woken up for almost a year, with two children jumping around him until he got up to make breakfast.

“Right, hungry, I assume?” Regulus smiled as he felt them drop to either side of him. “What do you two want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!”

“Ice-cream!”

Regulus laughed, “You can’t have ice-cream for breakfast, Cassie. We’ll have pancakes then we’ll have ice-cream after lunch, ok?”

He heard the sad huff and Regulus opened his eyes to look at her. “You can have chocolate chip pancakes though.”

Cassie grinned, and the two children ran towards the kitchen. Regulus dutifully followed them. The sun was shining through the windows, and Regulus thought maybe they’d have lunch out later, Muggle London was always nice in the Summer, even though it was a little bit of a trip from their French cottage.

“Who wants to help?”

“Me!”

Regulus laughed as they both rushed to the sink to wash their hands. It did take longer when they helped, but he enjoyed it a lot more.

They did go out for lunch later that day. A small diner in Muggle London, not too far from Diagon Alley, where they went to get ice-cream afterwards. They sat in a back corner of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, so as to not draw any attention. Regulus didn’t want any of his mother’s friends to spot him, he didn’t really want anyone to spot him. His plan didn’t seem to work.

A man in plain black robes, with slicked back hair approached his table.

“Mr Black, I’ve been looking for you.”

The man held out his hand, and Regulus shook it.

“I’m Elijah Beaufort. I’m in charge of your mother’s and father’s wills.”

“You two stay here.”

Regulus stood, and gestured for Elijah to follow him to a table away from Alphard and Cassie.

“What do you mean, my mother’s will?”

“Walburga Black died two months ago. She went peacefully in her sleep, Mr Black, and I am in charge of her will.”

“Go ahead.”

“Your father left explicit instructions in his own will when he died in 1979. He gave your mother complete control over the family money, the family business and all the family homes except for one in Scotland. Your mother left all of this to you, including a few homes that she inherited from her parents.” Elijah began pulling papers from his briefcase. “You, Mr Black, have inherited 23 out of 24 of the homes that belonged to Orion and Walburga Black.”

“What about the 24th one?”

“I’m not at liberty to say Mr Black. You’ll need to sign these, and then take these to Gringotts.”

Regulus did as he was told, signing on 23 dotted lines to claim the houses. Elijah took those papers back, and left the ones intended for Gringotts on the table.

“I’ll be in touch, Mr Black, once the Ministry recognises the change in ownership, then we’ll discuss the business.”

“Good-bye, Mr Beaufort.”

“Daddy! Daddy, can we go home now?”

Cassie was pulling at his arm, and Alphard was behind her, looking up at him with tired eyes.

“C’mon then, you two.”

Regulus swept them both up into his arms, and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. They arrived in their French home, after a very uncomfortable Floo travel. Cassie and Alphard didn’t bother hiding their displeasure. But, after a few seconds, they were bounding off to play, leaving Regulus alone.

Pureblood families often ran large companies. The Malfoys ran Malfoy Apothecary; they supplied most of the apothecaries in Britain, and also sold very good, very expensive wine. The Ollivander family were wand-makers, obviously. The Notts ran a law firm, rather corrupt if Regulus remembered correctly, and the Parkinsons found books, very rare books, for a very high price. The Blacks ran a real estate company out of France, which he knew was corrupt, they confundus-ed Muggles in order to get their homes for less, and almost illegally bought land to build large manors on.

That was the first thing Regulus was going to change. Legal buys and sells only. He didn’t want his children to grow up the way he was, he was kept in the dark, and lied to about what happened.

He was sat in his office, going over all the paperwork when the Floo lit up and Severus stepped out.

“Severus, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I wasn’t going to come, Regulus, but I thought it’d be best you heard this from me.”

“Take a seat, I’ll pour a drink.”

Regulus went to the cabinet in the bookcase, and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumblers. Severus told Regulus he was leaving; he’d quit his position at Hogwarts and wasn’t going to stay in England, or France, he didn’t really know where he’d go, he was just leaving. Regulus had thought he’d do it as soon as Voldemort was gone, Regulus had, granted he only moved to France, and it was for his children, but Regulus left.

Severus didn’t even finish his drink before he left.

***

“Lily’s just started Healer training, and Harry wants a new broom for his birthday. That’s what they’re doing now. Oh, and guess what?”

James had the biggest grin on his face, and Sirius couldn’t help but grin back.

“What?”

“Emilia showed her first sign of accidental magic! She was crying because she couldn’t reach a book on the shelf, and then suddenly it was in her lap. It was brilliant.” James was waving his arms as he spoke, it wouldn’t have surprised Sirius if people thought he’d gone mad. “Harry was a bit upset, he’s a year and a half older than her, and she showed magic first. It took Lily an hour to get him to calm down.”

“I’m sure he’ll show soon, Neville hasn’t shown yet either, has he?”

“No, and Lily’s getting annoyed at all the ways their trying to get Neville to show.”

James turned to look at Sirius, who had stopped in his tracks and was staring across the road. Sirius ignored his questioning look, and ran across the road, ignoring the angry yells and horns that came from the cars. He kept running, following a familiar head that was pushing past people to get away. The head disappeared down a path that Sirius knew was a dead end. He sped up, but when he turned down the dead end, it was empty.

A black cat, with piercing grey eyes was sat on bins at the end of the path. Sirius stared, and the cat stared back, until James rounded the corner and it took off.

“Sirius, what the hell, man?”

“I-I thought I saw someone.” Sirius turned and walked back on to the street. “Don’t worry about it, let’s pick up this cake.”

They picked up the cake, without James mentioning the incident. But, after they found an alley to apparate from, he turned to Sirius. Sirius knew the look in his eyes, he wasn’t going to give up on this.

“Please don’t, James.”

“What did you see? _Who_ did you see?”

“I thought I saw Reg, Prongs.” Sirius ran his hands through his hair. “All this time, I thought he was probably dead, or gone somewhere. Because he han’t sent a letter, or anything. But then I thought I saw him today. It probably wasn’t though, right?”

“I don’t know, Pads. We could look for him you know. If you wanted to.”

“Nah, mate. If he wanted to see me, he would.” Sirius turned and stepped back out onto the street. “Let’s go get this cake.”

They did pick up the cake; a large number five, with blue icing, with snitches, broomsticks, dragons and quidditch goal posts all over. It had been a little hard to explain to the Muggle bakery, but eventually they gave up and said it was from a friends drawing.

James found an alley for them to disapparate from, just around the corner from the bakery.

“You take the cake and start setting up, I need to do something first.”

Sirius nodded, and with a grin he was gone. James sighed, running a hand through his hair before disapparating.

He arrived in Remus’ and Sirius’ apartment. They’d altered the wards so that you could apparate to and from the living room. Only he, Lily, Sirius and Remus could do it, and it’s not like anyone else came by. If they did, they apparated to the alleyway a couple buildings away, and walked to the apartment. James and Lily had moved out in February of ’82, less than a month after Emilia had been born. They needed the room and neither of them wanted to move back to Godric’s Hollow.

James brought his mind back to the task at hand. Find Remus. The full moon was tomorrow, so if Remus wasn’t curled up on the sofa, then he was probably wrapped up in bed. James lay down at the foot of the bed, careful not to move too much as he spoke.

“Moony?”

“What?”

“I’m worried about Sirius.”

Remus groaned, but sat up anyway. James regretted coming to him as he saw the pain on his face.

“We can talk about this after-“

“I’ve moved now, Prongs. So? What is it?”

“Sirius thinks he saw Regulus today. Well, he doesn’t think, he knows. But he won’t admit that, so I wanted to see if you’d help track him down. After tomorrow of course. I wouldn’t dare ask you to do it right this second. But you were always better at tracking charms, practice I suppose, from when you used them for your Order missions.”

“Yes, I’ll help find him, Prongs.” Remus fell back down, and brought the covers up to his chin. “Now, fuck off.”

James laughed as he left Remus to sleep. He needed to help set up for Harry’s party tomorrow.

***

Harry’s party was going to be held at Potter Manor. They had finished restoring it, and so the party would be the reveal. Lily and the kids still didn’t know that they had even been fixing up Potter Manor, so it should definitely be a surprise when James told them they were moving in. Remus knew Lily had been talking about buying a house with a nice garden, so that Harry and Emilia could play outside. He knew she’d love the surprise, and Harry and Emilia would love to explore every ich of the large home and the forested area behind it.

Unfortunately, the full moon had landed on Harry’s birthday. Remus had been the one to insist that they carry on as normal, he would just have to sit down at the party, and none of his usual piggy backs for any of the children.

Remus hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what James had said. Regulus hadn’t been mentioned for years, there had never been a reason; Sirius had fallen out with Regulus after leaving Grimmauld Place for good. If he remembered correctly, then the last time they actually spoke was at their graduation, when Sirius asked Regulus to come with him, to not return to their family, and just leave. Regulus had said no. finding someone who didn’t want to be found was never easy, sometimes it was impossible. But he and James were Sirius’ best friends, they’d do anything for him, including finding his little brother, who wasn’t actually lost.

Where would he start?

That was a question he hoped he or James could answer, preferably when the full moon wasn’t hours away, and preferably when his head wasn’t pounding.

He concentrated on getting ready for Harry’s party instead. It may have been Summer, but Remus pulled on one of his favourite woollen jumpers, to keep him comfortable, and try to keep Moony quiet with the familiar smell of home. He pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, unable to tell if they were his or Padfoot’s, and not really caring either way.

Harry’s party was minutes away from starting when Remus arrived. He quietly made his way to the garden, and put his present with the rest. Hagrid and McGonagall were talking with Augusta. Neville and Emilia were being chased by Padfoot. Despite it worsening his headache, Remus smiled at the squeals of delight the children made as Padfoot almost caught up to them.

They only had to wait a few minutes, before everyone was being shushed, and James was pushing a blindfolded Lily and Harry out the backdoor. As he removed their blindfolds, there were shouts of ‘Surprise!’ and ‘Happy Birthday!’, as well as a few fireworks, courtesy of Sirius.

Harry grinned and ran towards Neville while Lily turned and kissed James soundly on the lips. Remus was sure he was he only one to hear her whisper her excitement at moving into the Manor.

Remus let himself settle into the background, content to watch as everyone had fun, rather than join in. Harry ran up to him, just as he was about to stand to get another Butterbeer.

“Uncle Moony! We’re gonna play pin the tail on Padfoot. Come play with us, please?”

“I can’t-“

Remus hated the disappointed look on Harry’s face. And Neville’s and Emilia’s, who had joined the birthday boy in pouting at Remus. Ignoring the pain in his joints and the concerned look James shot him, Remus agreed to play, and allowed himself to be pulled towards the table that held a dozen tails in three different colours for the children to pin on Padfoot without hurting him.

“Who’s first then?”

It was decided that Harry would go first, and the rest of them scrambled into a line behind him. Remus pulled the blindfold down over Harry’s eyes and spun him around five times, one for every year, before allowing him to try and pin the tail on the Padfoot. Harry pulled the blindfold off as soon as he let go of the tail, he had almost got it, just a tad too high.

In the end, nobody pinned the tail perfectly, but if Neville had pinned it less than an inch to the left, he would’ve got it perfect.

“Right, everyone go get an ice cream.”

They grinned, not realising it was Remus’ way of getting rid of them so they wouldn’t notice Sirius transforming back and pulling all of their tails off of his backside. Remus laughed as he struggled, and Sirius’ glare only succeeded in making him laugh harder.

“What are you doing, Pads?” James said, handing Remus a Butterbeer. “You can’t take ‘em off, you look much too dashing.”

“I always look dashing, you prat.”

Maybe it was the fun that they had, or maybe it was the looming darkness that the full moon held over his head, but the party went by too fast for Remus’ liking. Hagrid and McGonagall left first, then Augusta and Neville, then it was just the Marauders, Harry and Emilia.

Remus picked up Harry, and held him on his hip.

“Uncle Moony?”

“Yes, Prongslet.”

Remus sunk into one of the lawn chairs, beside the one Emilia was asleep in.

“Are we the same?”

“What do you mean?”

Harry’s fingers slowly traced the scar over Remus’ nose, while his other hand traced the one on his own forehead. He grinned.

“We’re the same, Moony.”

Remus laughed and smiled as Harry closed his eyes. Harry was asleep in minutes, and Lily was soon taking him from his arms.

James kissed Lily goodbye, before turning to grin at him.

“Don’t feel guilty, Moony. James wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want to. Lily understands, and the kids will too, one day.”

Remus hummed, and allowed himself to be led to the floo. James reminded him there was a basement in the Manor, and there was a shack, somewhere in the woods. Remus reminded him, that he wasn’t going to risk Lily’s, Harry’s or Emilia’s safety; he’d transform at his childhood home in the Welsh countryside, far away from anyone he could hurt.


	5. Dinner at the Potters'

Remus hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Regulus. The first time they met, the first time they had a full conversation, the first time they studied together, their first kiss, and their last, the first time they slept together, and the last, and their many, many goodbyes that never lasted, and the one that did. It was all on one big loop in his head and he couldn’t get it to stop.

When James pushed his way into Remus’ bedroom without knocking, he was tempted to burrow into his bed, and never come out. He almost told James to fuck off, there was no way he’d help find Regulus, but he knew that it would be good for Sirius to reconnect with his brother. He’d never mention it, but he had heard Sirius’ nightmares about Regulus during school, during the war, and even now, though they were few and far between now.

“C’mon, Moony. Rise and shine!”

The curtains were thrown open. Remus groaned, and buried his head into his pillow, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. James sighed, and flopped onto the bed beside him. They were silent for a moment, before James’ nervousness made him start to ramble.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked you about Regulus right before the full moon. I mean, I was worried about Sirius; he was acting as though nothing happened, though that _is_ what Sirius does, so I suppose it could’ve waited a few days. I really am sorry, Remus. I didn’t mean to bring up-“

Remus wasn’t listening as James carried on, his mind had gone back to Regulus.

_It was Gryffindor’s Quidditch practice, and Remus had been able to get out of watching by claiming he had homework he wanted to do before the full moon. Regulus was exactly where they had agreed to meet, in an abandoned classroom, on the sixth floor. It was one of their most frequented classrooms._

_Remus didn’t bother with a hello, instead he pulled Regulus to the edge of the table he was sat on and kissed him. Regulus opened his mouth immediately, and it wasn’t until they both were desperate for air that they pulled away, foreheads resting together._

_Regulus was smirking, and Remus couldn’t help but smile at him._

_“Hello Regulus.” Regulus mocked, “Good morning, Remus, how are you? I’m great now I’m with you, Reg.”_

_“Shut up.” Remus laughed, kissing him again, softer this time._

_Regulus unfolded his legs, and put them either side of Remus’ hips. Allowing Remus lean forwards, trapping Regulus between his arms. Hands crept up and under Remus’ shirt and-_

“Remus! Moony!” James was shaking him to get his attention. “Merlin, you were thinking about him weren’t you. Well, just imagine, the quicker we get to him the quicker you can- OW!”

Remus finally got up, laughing at James, who had sprawled out over the floor.

“Stop over-exaggerating Prongs. I barely touched you.”

“You didn’t even know what I was gonna say, you ass. I could’ve been saying you could talk to him.”

“You could’ve been,” Remus said, pulling on a shirt, “But you and I both know that you weren’t.”

“Where do you think we should start?” James asked.

“Research, Prongs, research.”

Remus pulled out a pile of books from the bookshelf, and dropped them onto the bed.

“These are all the books I have on tracking spells.” He said, “Most of them are only close trackers, we need a longer distance tracker in case he’s out of the country.”

James nodded, and pulled himself up onto the bed. They both flipped through the books reading and rereading some spells, while skipping over others. Realising that James had been staring at the same page for at least twenty minutes, Remus closed his own book, and pulled James’ into his lap.

“This might be it, Prongs.” Remus grinned, “ _Invenire magicae_ , it supposed to find a specific person’s magical signature.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t give an exact location. You do it with a map, see,” James pointed at a paragraph near the bottom of the page. “You use something that belonged to the person you want to find, and it shows you where in the world they are. It gives you a general idea of where they are.”

“Well, once we have that general idea, we can narrow it down with other spells.”

“Ok, so we need something of Regulus’. You’ve got something right?”

“Maybe Sirius has something?”

“You really think Sirius would have kept anything, and even if he did, you think we could find it and do the spell before he gets home?” James was looking at him like he was crazy. “Remus, you still have that ugly Christmas jumper that we bought you as a joke in 3rd year, you can’t tell me you don’t have _something_ of Regulus’.”

Remus blushed as he stood, and began rummaging in the top drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a shoebox, and sat back on the bed. He pushed it towards James and pulled the book back into his lap, trying to ignore all the memories that were once again assaulting him. He could tell James was unsure whether he should be looking in the box, he hadn’t even moved to open it.

Despite all better judgements, Remus dropped the book in James’ lap. “I’ll look for something, you look over the spell.”

Remus’ his hands were shaking, but chose to ignore the fact as he opened the lid of the box. He knew exactly what was in it, of course, but it didn’t make it any easier.

There were a bunch of letters on top of everything else, held together by a piece of ribbon he had found lying around. They were from Regulus, replies to the letters Remus had sent. They could work for the spell; Regulus had written them after all. But Remus knew there was something that would work better. Sirius had bought dog tags for himself and Regulus before he ran away, something he thought was very funny considering his Animagus was a dog. Sirius had convinced Regulus to let a tiny bit of his magic into the dog tag. Neither brother would share any more information.

Regulus hadn’t given his dog tags to him; Remus had found them. It had been their last meeting, and they hadn’t met since, so Remus hadn’t had the chance to give the tags back. Maybe now he would.

Remus didn’t look at the rest of the things in the box, he just put the lid back on and slipped it underneath his bed.

“What’s first then, James?”

James didn’t have a chance to answer. Lily’s doe Patronus came trotting in through the window, stopping in front of them.

“I know you’re doing something, but Harry and Em are throwing up and I could really use your help.” Lily’s voice came through the doe.

“Remus-“

“Go, Prongs. I’ll see how far I can get with this.”

James grinned and ruffled Remus’ hair as he left the room.

“Bye, Moons!”

***

It took Remus hours to perfect the spell. There were almost a dozen maps on the floor, in some state of distress. Some were burnt, others had been wiped clean, and one of them was, somehow, soaking wet. But, apparently the eleventh times the charm, because it was working. The map had gone from a world map, to a map of France, and it was slowly zooming in until it stopped. A small town in the south. A muggle town.

A Portkey would be the safest way to get there, seeing as it was a different county, and a town he’d never been to. Remus barely even noticed what he was doing; he had pulled on a pair of jeans, and shoes then shoved Regulus’ dog tags into his pocket. He ended up in front of the fireplace, ready to Floo to the Portkey Office.

It was almost an hour before one of the Ministry Workers in the Portkey Office gave him a Portkey and ushered him to one of the empty ‘out’ rooms.

The familiar sensation took over. He was speeding forwards. Everything was a blur until his feet hit the ground. Remus managed to catch himself before he fell to the floor. He was in an alley, behind a row of houses. Only a few steps away was the street, but one look at the map in his hands told him he needed to be on the street at the other end of the alley.

Remus had pretty much memorised the map, so once he was out on the street, he shoved it into his pocket and wandered through the crowd.

Coming to a stop, Remus looked at the cottage before him. Maybe he should’ve brought James along, or let James come alone. But he was here now, and he’d slowly been moving forward until he was on the doorstep. With a deep breath, he raised his hand, and knocked.

It was barely a minute before the door was being pulled open. Remus thought no one was there, until he looked down. A girl, who could’ve only been about Harry’s age, with dark curls and piercing grey eyes. There was a boy, with the same dark hair and but his eyes were bluer as he stared from behind the door. Remus crouched down, and sat on his heels as he smiled at the two.

“Hi!” The girl waved at him.

“Where’d the scars come from?”

It was the boy who asked. Remus was sure he was trying to whisper, but children where never great at that.

“You see, I was in a fight, with some bad people. But they were no match for me, so I won.”

The children laughed, and he smiled at them.

“Cassie, Alfie, what have I told you-“

Remus almost jumped to his feet as Regulus came into view. He had barley changed. Regulus didn’t even look older, but his hair was longer and, of course, he wasn’t wearing Hogwarts robes.

“Remus?” Regulus had stopped a few feet from the door, but he seemed to grab a hold of his senses, and came to the door. “Kids, go play in the front room.”

They waved good-bye to him as they left, and Remus was left staring at Regulus.

“You’ve got kids?”

Regulus only nodded, “How’d you find me?”

Rummaging in his pocket, he pulled out the dog tags he had used to locate Regulus. He held them out, and slowly, Regulus took them.

“Your magic’s in the one with your name on, so I did have to take it apart, to stop the spell tracking down Sirius instead.”

“What do you want, Lupin?”

“Back to last names, Black?”

Remus had hoped they’d at least be friends, even after the way things had ended between them, but apparently, they were back to before the really knew each other, back to when Remus was just Sirius’ friend, and Regulus was just Sirius’ brother.

“Yes, we are. What do you want?”

“Sirius saw you.” Remus said. “And you already knew that, because you saw him too. But the two of you have that awful Black family pride that won’t let you admit you miss each other. So, I’m here to invite you to dinner at the Potters’. James is going to cook this Sunday, and he- we think you should patch things up with Sirius.” Remus shoved a piece of paper into Regulus’ hand. “That’s his Floo address. Stop by around half six.”

Remus didn’t let Regulus answer before he was walking away.

“I didn’t agree to this, Lupin!” Regulus called after him.

“We’re having curry, by the way.” Remus grinned, before apparating to the alley he had Port-keyed to.

***

“Who was that, Daddy?”

Cassie had always been the first to ask questions, but Regulus had only just stopped staring like an idiot at the place Remus had disapparated from, and he needed a minute to wrap his head around the situation.

“I’ll tell you later. C’mon, let’s get something to eat.”

It was easy to distract them after that. They had ice-cream, then they watched a movie, one of Alfie’s favourites because it was his turn to pick. By the time the movie had finished, it was dinner time, then bath time and finally bedtime.

“You didn’t tell us who the man was.”

“I’ll tell you at breakfast tomorrow. I promise.”

Regulus was glad that Alfie was asleep, and Cassie was too tired to argue with him. He hoped Cassie wouldn’t remember his promise, but he knew she would. She was smart for her age, but at least he had time to think about what he’d tell her and Alfie.

“The man from yesterday,” He said, as he piled eggs onto Alphard’s plate, “Was Remus Lupin. He was-I went to school with him.”

“Why was he here?” Alphard asked.

“He invited us to dinner, with some of his friends, and my brother, your Uncle Sirius.”

“We have an uncle?”

Cassiopeia was looking at him with wide eyes; she looked like he had been depriving her of the most important piece of information in the entire world.

“Can we meet him?”

“Yes, Cassie, you can meet him. This Sunday, actually.”

Cassie cheered and grinned at Alfie, who was barely paying attention to anything but the face he was making with his food.

***

“So, you invited him?”

“Yes, James, I invited him.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Just like you told me to.”

“And he’s got two kids?”

“Yes, a girl and a boy. I’m pretty sure they’re twins, if not they can’t be more than a year apart.”

“You didn’t know?”

Remus took a swig of the Firewhiskey in his hand. “Does it look like I knew?” he asked. “I knew he slept with someone; I didn’t know he got her pregnant.”

“Shit, should we cancel this? Let Sirius meet him alone?”

“No, I’ll be fine James. It was years ago. I’m fine, I promise.”

As if to prove a point, Remus put the lid back on the Firewhiskey and set it down. James only raised his eyebrows; he’d never been able to lift one, only Lily could do it.

“Have you told Lily about who we’ve invited?”

“No, and I’m not going to. She’ll want to tell Sirius, then Sirius won’t turn up. It’ll be our secret for now, my dear Moony.” James winked at him and emus was saved from replying by Lily calling them inside.

Sunday came quickly, and James was getting nervous about not having told Lily, but there was no going back now. Dinner was almost ready, Sirius and Remus were in the front room with the kids, and Lily was probably reading one of her Medi-witch books as she watched on.

There was a knock at the door, and James practically ran to it, meeting Remus there. Lily and Sirius were looking at them like they’d gone mad, having followed to see who was there.

“You can’t freak out, okay Pads?” Remus asked, but James was already opening the door.

Regulus was stood on the steps, and umbrella in his hand, stopping the rain from soaking him. The two on either side of him had their own umbrellas, smaller than Regulus’ and in bright colours rather than the black Regulus had.

“Reg-“

“Siri-“

They had both tried to speak at the same time and then snapped their mouths shut.

“Oh, you’re all useless.” Lily huffed, “Come in, Regulus. Get out of that rain. James take their umbrellas.”

The two children happily closed their umbrellas and handed them to James to put in the stand, while Regulus put his own in. The door closed with a small click.

“I’m Cassiopeia, but dad calls me Cassie. And this is Alphard, but we call him Alfie. You’re our uncle.”

James eyed Remus with a grin, as the little girl spoke directly to Sirius.

“Am I now?”

“Yep.” It was the boy, Alphard, who spoke this time. “Dad told us.”

“Why don’t you two come with me?” Lily said, “I’ll introduce you to my children.”

After receiving a nod from Regulus, the two children followed Lily into the front room.

“I’m gonna check on dinner. Moony, join me?”

“Fucking gladly, Prongs.”

James grinned in return to Sirius glare, and gave a salute before entering the dining room, then the kitchen. Remus fell into a chair at the kitchen tables, and James busied himself with checking the pots on the stove.

“Can you hear them?” James asked.

“If you’d stop making so much noise I could.”

James stopped stirring the pots, and sat beside Remus.

“Sirius is asking why Regulus ran from him… and where he’s been. They’re whispering now, I can barely hear them. I think someone’s crying though.”

“Should I go tell them dinner’s ready?”

“Might as well.” Remus shrugged.

James shrugged back and stood. He might get a hex, but dinner was ready, and it was amazing – even if he did say so himself. Quietly, he made his way back to the hallway, stopping in his tracks once he saw the two Black brothers in a tight embrace.

He coughed, and they jumped apart.

“Not a word, Potter.” Regulus glared at him.

James kept smirking at him, “Dinner’s ready unless you two want a minute.”

“Piss off.” Sirius said, but there was no malice in his voice. “I’ll get Lily and the kids.”

***

Sirius wanted to be mad, he had told James to drop it, and James had gone and tracked his brother down anyway. But he couldn’t be mad; he had missed his brother, and now he was back, back with two children. Sirius had a niece and a nephew.

“James says dinner’s ready.”

Harry and Emilia were running from the room within seconds, pulling Alphard and Cassiopeia along with them.

“Wash your hands first!” Lily called after them, and Sirius couldn’t help but grin, until she turned to stare at him. “Are you alright with this? And don’t bother lying to me, Sirius.”

“Yeah, I actually am.” Sirius smiled. “Merlin, I missed him, Evans. I just-I can’t believe he’s here.”

“Well, if this goes well, then maybe he can come ‘round more often. The kids have already hit it off.”

“You’d do that, for me?”

“Of course, now c’mon, before James bursts in claiming the food’s getting cold.”


	6. It Almost Happened

Sunday dinners at the Potters’ became a regular thing. James would cook, sometimes with Lily’s or Remus’ help, Harry and Emilia would pull Cassie and Alfie into the garden or up to one of their rooms as soon as they got through the door, and the adults would stand around the kitchen catching up and just making small talk until dinner was ready.

Lily and Regulus were setting the table, and Lily used the moment alone to ask a question.

“Regulus?”

Regulus barely looked up, “Yes, Evans?”

“Honestly, would you stop that already? You’ve been coming ‘round here at least twice a week for almost three months now, and you still call me ‘Evans’. I’m not even an Evans anymore!”

“ _Lily_ , I believe you were going to ask me something?”

Regulus had that infamous Black smirk on his face, the same one Sirius got, it never failed to make Lily scowl.

“We’re taking the kids out to choose Pumpkins on the 26th, you know, for Halloween. Neville, one of our friends’ kids, is coming along, and we wanted to invite Cassie and Alfie. Take ‘em off your hands for a few hours.”

“I’m sure they’d love that.” Regulus said, “Cassie is into all that Halloween stuff right now, she always is as soon as October hits.”

“Brilliant.” Lily grinned, “We’re also thinking about going trick-or-treating.”

“What?”

Lily laughed, “It’s where you dress up, and knock on somebody’s door and they give you candy.”

“Now, Alfie, would love _that_.”

“We can take them costume shopping after Pumpkin picking.”

“Are Lupin and Sirius going with you?”

“I think Sirius might, but Remus won’t be, it’s too close-“ Lily stopped with her mouth hanging open, realising what she was about to say.

“He knows Lily.” Remus said from the doorway, “Don’t worry about it.”

Sirius and James followed him in. All of them were carrying bowls of food to put on the table.

“When did Reg find out?” Sirius asked.

“End of our sixth year.” Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m gonna go get the kids.”

He left quickly and they were left in an awkward silence until the kids came running in to sit down. They all took their own seats and began eating.

It was Remus’ and Lily’s turn to wash the dishes, so while the kids went back to playing, and James, Sirius and Regulus sat at the table, Remus and Lily were in the kitchen. Remus always washed, and Lily always dried. She kept going to ask him, then not actually asking.

Remus flicked water at her, “C’mon, spit it out.”

He grinned when she hit him with the tea towel.

“How’d he find out?”

“He figured it out; the same way you did, the same way James, Sirius and Peter did.” Remus handed her a plate. “I didn’t tell him he was wrong.”

Lily hummed, and kept drying what Remus gave her.

Later that night, Lily curled into James side, and smiled up at him.

“Something went on between them, didn’t it? Remus and Regulus?”

“What d’you mean?”

She could tell he knew what she was talking about, he wouldn’t meet her eye.

“I won’t mention anything, James. I’m not even sure what I know, but something happened between them. I just think they should talk about it.”

***

Just after lunchtime on October 31st, Regulus stepped into the floo with a firm hold on both of his children. He stepped out and into the Potters’ dining room.

Remus was sat at the table, next to Emilia. James was on her other side, and Lily was sat on the opposite side of the table, in between Harry and Neville, Sirius on Harry’s other side. They all had a pumpkin in front of them, and there were three left, the two Cassie and Alphard had picked, and one for him.

Cassie took the seat on James’ other side, and Alphard left a seat in between him and Remus. Regulus had no choice but to take the seat beside Remus.

He had been trying to keep his distance, sitting away from Remus during dinner, making excuses to leave the room before it became just the two of them, he hadn’t even been to Sirius’ apartment because he shared it with Remus. But there was nothing he could do now that wouldn’t make him seem like a petulant child, so he sat.

“The knives have been charmed so they don’t cut skin.” Lily said. “We thought about getting the ones made for kids, but they never work very well.”

Despite hearing this, Regulus kept an eye on Alphard as he made his first cut.

“We took the insides out yesterday, so it didn’t get too messy today.” James said, as he cut a nose out of his pumpkin.

A knee bumped into his own, and Regulus almost dropped his knife. Nobody noticed, they were all too wrapped up in their pumpkin carving. Regulus could see Remus smirking out of the corner of his eye. It reminded him of their time in the library, back at school. They’d sit beside each other at the back of the room with their knees pressed together, or they’d sit opposite with their feet tangled.

Regulus didn’t move his knee away, and neither did Remus.

Once the pumpkins were carved, and were placed on the front steps of the house, Sirius lit candles in each one.

“They’re supposed to ward of the evil spirits, you know.” Remus said, quiet enough so that only he could here. “Muggles believe it, not many wizards do though.”

Regulus hummed, but couldn’t answer because Cassie and Alphard were pulling him into the house so he could help them put on their costumes.

Lily had left their costumes in the spare bedroom opposite Harry’s, where she was getting Harry, Emilia and Neville into their costumes.

“I’m gonna be like you daddy.” Cassie grinned, pulling a pair of cat ears onto her head.

Regulus grinned, and thought Sirius might have something to do with that.

“And what about you, Alfie? What are you dressing up as?”

Alphard jumped up from behind the bead and roared at him.

“A lion? You traitor.” But Regulus was still smiling.

“Uncle Sirius says your name is in the lion star.”

“And you can turn into a cat.” Cassie added, “I read a book that said cats and lions are family.”

“Would you get dressed please, Cassie.”

They ganged up on him like this a lot and Regulus hated arguing with the both of them, so he just changed the subject.

He zipped up the backs of both of their costumes, and helped straighten the cat ears on Cassie’s head. The two of them ran from the room, eager to show off their outfits. Harry was dressed as a deer, Neville was a cowboy, and Emilia, a cowgirl.

“You like their costumes?” Sirius was grinning from ear to ear.

“Very funny, Sirius. Pure genius.” Regulus rolled his eyes.

“C’mon kids, coats and shoes on please.” Lily said, “We’re gonna go have dinner and then it’s trick-or-treat time.”

There was a round of cheers, before they ran to find their coats and shoes.

“We’ll floo to the Leaky, and then head into Muggle London.”

Regulus nodded, and knelt down to tie Alfie’s shoes. Cassie launched herself into his arms, almost making him topple backwards. He stood, keeping her in his arms and taking Alfie’s hand. James took Harry’s hand, Sirius took Neville’s and Lily picked up Emilia.

James went through the Floo first, then Lily, then Sirius.

“Do you want me to take Alphard?”

Regulus looked down at Alfie. “You want to go with Remus?”

Alfie nodded, and let Remus take his hand, leading him into the fireplace. Remus winked before throwing down the floo powder and shouting his destination.

Dinner was over quickly. Regulus wished it had gone by faster; he’d been sat next to Remus, pushed together in a booth. They were so close that Regulus could barely move his arm without bumping it into Remus’. He was glad to be outside, watching Cassie and Alfie laugh with their friends.

They’d gone to a small neighbourhood in London, where many houses were decorated for Halloween.

Sirius had turned into Padfoot to stay with the kids, while James and Lily walked behind. Regulus and Remus a few feet behind them.

Cassie turned to grin at him, “Which house do we go to first, Daddy?”

“I don’t know Cass; I’ve never done this before.”

“Find your favourite house that’s decorated.” Lily said, “We’ll go to that one first.”

Cassie quickly pointed at a house across the road. Once everyone was holding hands, at Lily’s and his insistence, the crossed. As soon as they were back on the path, the kids ran towards the decorated house Cassiopeia had pointed to, with Padfoot following behind.

Lily and James stood at the bottom of the porch steps, telling them to ring the doorbell. Regulus leant against the fence, with Remus by his side.

“I don’t think I’ve asked what you’ve been up to these past years.”

“Not much.” Remus paused as the kids ran past and to the next house, and spoke again when Lily and James were ahead of them. “Nobody wants to hire a werewolf. I do some random Muggle jobs, but they don’t last long, after I have to take five days off every month.”

“You could come work for me. If-I mean, if you wanted to, of course.” Regulus hurried to add.

“Work for you?”

Regulus cleared his throat, “Yeah, I took over the family business, after mother died in June.”

“Yeah, I heard about that. Sirius inherited a house, or something.”

“He inherited it? I thought mother might have given it to Narcissa or someone, I didn’t think they’d left anything to Sirius.”

“Yeah, Sirius was pretty surprised. But apparently there was a note left for him. Despite everything that happened, your parents didn’t want a Black on the streets.”

“Appearances and all that. You know I meant it right, if you want a job you can have one. I’ve been trying to make it more Muggle-friendly, and less illegal, I’m sure you’d have some thoughts on that.”

Remus smiled at him, and Regulus averted his eyes, afraid he wouldn’t stop staring and Remus would see what he was trying to hide.

Alfie always had perfect timing; he ran up to Regulus and began babbling about all the candy he’d got from just one house.

They spent a few hours walking round, knocking on doors and taking candy, until the kids started to get tired. Harry and Alfie were walking slowly, leaning into Padfoot. James had picked up Emilia, and Neville had fallen asleep in Remus’ arms. Cassie only had to look at him, before Regulus was picking her up.

“Our apartments around the corner, you can floo from there.” Remus said.

Lily picked up Harry, and Padfoot turned into Sirius to pick up Alfie. They were too tired to notice the dog becoming a man.

“Kids get tired so easily.” Sirius said.

“Lucky you’re only five mentally then, isn’t it?” Regulus smirked.

“Ouch, that hurt me, brother.”

“That’s what I was aiming to do, brother.”

“Both of you shut up before I hurt the both of you.”

“Sorry, Evans.”

“Yeah, sorry, Lily.”

Remus was right, they turned the corner, and just a few buildings down, Remus unlocked a door. He led the way up the stairs, and pushed open the door to his and Sirius’ apartment.

“I’ll go first.” Lily said, “I wish we could stay for a cuppa, but the kids really need to get to bed.”

“Don’t worry about it, Lily. We’ll see you tomorrow any way.” Sirius smiled.

Lily stepped into the fireplace and threw down a handful of Floo powder, shouting her destination. Nothing happened.

“Well shi-“

“Sirius!” Lily hissed.

“Sorry. What I meant to say was, well darn it.” He turned to Remus. “I thought they were fixing the Floo today?”

“That’s what they said, but apparently they didn’t. The Floo offices will be closed now, you’ll have to go in tomorrow.”

“Why do I have to go in?”

“Because-“

“Guys! One problem at a time, how do we get home. The kids won’t get back to sleep for hours if we apparate.” Lily had stepped out of the fireplace, and sat on the sofa.

“And I can’t apparate to a different country, it’s illegal.” Regulus looked at his watch. “We’ve missed our portkey, too.”

“I suppose you’ll all just have to stay here.” Remus said, putting Neville down in the armchair. “We can pull out the sofa bed, the kids can all sleep on it together.”

“James and Lily can sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep as Padfoot in here, with our feline friend.”

Regulus scowled at Sirius.

Lily stood so Remus could pull out the sofa bed, and Sirius put Alphard down so he could find blankets and pillows. Regulus kept his eyes on Cassie, so he wasn’t caught staring at the skin that showed when Remus’ jumper rose up after he bent over.

Sirius dumped a pile of pillows and blankets down, and James put Emilia down in the middle. Neville and Alphard stumbled towards the bed and climbed in. Lily put Harry down, and Regulus but Cassie beside him. Sirius laid a blanket over the top of them, before transforming into Padfoot and curling up at their feet.

The kids were asleep in seconds. James and Lily slipped away and into Sirius’ room.

“Night, Regulus.” Remus whispered, before going to his room.

Regulus transformed into his cat form, and jumped up onto the bed, and falling asleep.

***

“Are you sure she’ll be alright with all five of them?”

“C’mon, Reggie. I turn twenty-six tomorrow; you’ve got to come out with us. Augusta will be fine, Minnie’s there too, so the kids will be fine.”

Sirius had managed to convince him to go to club. Regulus liked clubs; he could be invisible, nobody noticed him unless he wanted them to. He could have a few drinks and dance, have a little bit of fun before leaving and having to face the real world again. But Cassie and Alfie were a priority now, so he didn’t go out much.

“It’ll be fine, Regulus.” Lily smiled over her shoulder at him. “We’ll have some fun, they’ll have some fun, and we’ll pick them up tomorrow morning.”

Regulus nodded, and let Sirius apparate him to London.

Lily managed to snag a booth in the corner of the club while Sirius and James bought the first round of drinks.

After two beers, James was pulling Lily onto the dancefloor. They swayed together, slow, despite the faster music that was playing. Sirius was buying drinks for two girls who had asked him to dance. This left Regulus sat in the booth beside Remus. Remus had only started his second beer, and Regulus had had two and done three shots at the bar with his brother; Sirius had called it brotherly bonding.

Nobody was paying attention to either of them, so Regulus pressed his knee to Remus’, like Remus had done on Halloween. Remus didn’t jump like Regulus had, he smirked.

“How’s it going, Reg?”

“I don’t drink very often. So, a little tipsy, I’d say.”

Remus chuckled, but Sirius had bounded up to the table before either of them could say anything else.

“You two need to socialise.”

“We are socialising, Sirius.”

“You need to socialise with new people, Reg.” Sirius laughed.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Sirius watched as he slid out of the booth.

“I’m doing as you tell me to, you’re the oldest after all.” Regulus smirked and walked away, towards the dance floor.

“Stop calling me old!” Sirius called after him, and Regulus flipped him off with out turning around.

Sirius pulled them out of that club after a few hours, telling them that he wanted to go to a Wizarding club and as birthday boy that couldn’t tell him no.

They were all drunk as they stumbled through a brick wall in an alleyway. It was more crowded than the Muggle bar. It was darker and louder too. Sirius immediately started towards the dance floor, and Lily pulled James towards the bar.

Regulus spotted a table, and didn’t think twice before taking Remus’ hand and pulling him towards it. James and Lily returned, and Regulus dropped Remus’ hand to take his glass off of James; he kept his hand on the table and didn’t look up as Remus mumbled something about going to the toilet.

Downing the rest of his Firewhiskey, Regulus stood. “I think I saw a friend at the bar, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Regulus put his glass down on the bar as he went past. Remus was washing his hands when he entered the bathroom.

“What are you-oomph?”

Regulus cut him off, kissing him harshly and pushing him into the sink. Remus kissed him back immediately, twisting his hands in the younger man’s hair to pull him closer. They had to break apart to breathe, but they kept their foreheads pressed together.

“What was that for?” Remus asked, smiling down at him.

“Just something I wanted to do.” He shrugged.

“Anything else you want to do?” Remus whispered into Regulus ear.

“I can think of a few.”

Regulus gripped the sides of Remus’ jacket and pulled him into one of the toilet stalls. Remus managed to turn them around, so he could push Regulus against the closed stall door. Their lips met again, and Regulus registered the faint click as Remus locked the door. His hands wound into the lycanthrope’s hair, and Regulus pushed his hips against the other man’s. Remus broke the kiss with a moan, and rested his head in the crook of Regulus’ neck.

Remus’ hands were on the door, resting either side of Regulus’ head. Letting his eyes wander, Regulus saw the sliver of skin that was visible on Remus stomach. He pulled a hand from Rems hair, and let it rest on Remus hip, rubbing circles into the skin with his thumb.

“Rem-“

“We shouldn’t do this.”

“What?”

“If this is all we’re ever going to do, quick fucks in bathrooms and never letting anyone know, then we can’t do it. I can’t do it, Regulus.”

Remus had pulled back to look into his eyes, and Regulus almost begged him to put his head back on his shoulder.

Regulus swallowed, “We did it before.”

He knew it was the wrong thing to say almost instantly. Remus dropped his hands and sighed.

“We were teenagers, Regulus. We’re adults now. Merlin, you have two kids.” He ran his hands through his hair, stepping back so that Regulus hand fell from his hip. “I can’t do it like that again.”

It came back to him then, that they were in a bathroom stall, anyone could walk in and hear their conversation, Sirius could walk in. He gave a curt nod, before opening the stall door and walking out. After a quick once over in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look too dishevelled, he left the bathroom.

Remus hadn’t moved to stop him, and he didn’t say anything either. Regulus was glad he was in a bar; alcohol seemed like a good idea right about now.


	7. Date Night

Refusing to go to the last two weeks’ dinners was Regulus’ poor attempt at avoiding Remus. It wasn’t fair to his children, he knew that, which is why he promised they’d go to the next one. Only, as he was tying Alfie’s shoelaces, he was wishing he could back out, but it was their birthday; he couldn’t disappoint them.

“Cassie! C’mon, we’ve got to go, or we’ll be late.”

Cassie came running down the hall, and into Regulus’ open arms. Neither of his kids liked using the Port-key to get to the Potters’; going over-seas was unpleasant, but they loved seeing their friends, so they didn’t complain much.

All three of them held on to the tea pot. He held Cassie closer and kept a firm grip in Alfie, who had buried his head into his father’s leg.

It was always a bit awkward falling into the Potters’ garden; trying to land on his feet, while trying to pull a dizzy child along with him. Regulus made sure to stand still for a few minutes, until Alfie began to pull away and Cassie asked to be put down. They would run towards the living room, to find Emilia and Harry, and Regulus would make his way to the kitchen.

Remus would definitely be in there and Regulus took a deep breath before stepping into the room. He hadn’t even had the chance to say hello, before Sirius was pulling him out and into the garden.

“What the fuck, Sirius?”

“What happened at my birthday thing?”

All the anger left him, and Regulus turned away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit. Remus hasn’t been himself, and you’ve been avoiding everyone. It doesn’t take a genius to work out that something happened between the two of you. So, either fix it or-“

“I’ve been in love with him since I was sixteen, and when he told me that it was all or nothing, I walked away.”

Sirius seemed speechless, which never happened.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Regulus said, still refusing to look at Sirius.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, then Sirius was slapping his shoulder.

“Wait here.”

Sirius was gone before Regulus could say anything. He let his head fall back against the wall as he waited. It wasn’t Sirius who stumbled out of the door though.

Regulus looked up to see Sirius pushing Remus out of the door and pulling it shut again. He waved his wand, and Regulus could make out the locking charm he had just placed on the door. Glaring at his brother, Regulus went to reach for his wand, but it wasn’t there.

Sirius looked like the cat who caught the canary, as he waved both of their wands in front of him. he practically skipped away, and Regulus slumped back against the wall. It was a few seconds before Remus did the same. they didn’t look at each other.

“What did you say to him to make him lock us both outside?” Remus asked.

Regulus shook his head, refusing to look at Remus. He kept his hands in his pockets, afraid if they weren’t then he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from reaching out.

“Werewolves mate for life, Regulus. It’s why I can’t do casual flings, especially not with you.”

“Are you saying I’m your mate?” regulus made sure to keep any emotion out of his voice, still looking forward.

“What if I am?”

“Are you going to answer all my questions with a question?”

“Are you going to do the same?”

Regulus smiled and finally turned to Remus, who was already looking at him.

“I told Sirius that I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen.”

“As in, still are?”

Remus was smiling at him, and Regulus couldn’t help but smile back. He pulled his hands from his pocket and placed them on Remus’ cheeks, pulling him closer until they were nose-to-nose.

“I never stopped, Remus.”

Regulus pressed his lips to Remus’, and smiled into the kiss when Remus wound his arms around his waist. Remus drew back first, and Regulus dropped his hands to Remus’ shoulders.

“I meant what I said before, Reg. I can’t do casual, it’s all in for me.”

“Well then, I suppose that makes two of us.”

Their lips met again, and Remus hands slipped under Regulus’ shirt.

“Are you guys done yet?” Sirius called, and when they pulled away from each other, Regulus saw that Sirius had a hand over his eyes.

“Why are you covering your eyes, Pads?”

“Because, Moony, I may support whatever is going on between you, but I do not need to see my best friend and brother snogging.”

“Then piss off.”

“Regulus, language!” Sirius grinned, “Anyway, I can’t. James says dinner’s ready and if you don’t come in now then he’s coming out to drag you in.”

“C’mon Reg.”

Regulus allowed Remus to pull him into the dining room. Remus sat down next to him, pulling the plat from his usual spot a few seats down. Nobody said anything about what had happened or what hadn’t happened outside, and Regulus was grateful; he didn’t want to have that conversation in front of his kids.

***

A few days after he spoke to Mr Beaufort in Diagon Alley, the lawyer sent him documents on all twenty-three houses that Regulus now owned. The documents included pictures and descriptions of the house, a list of the belongings in the house, and apparition instructions.

Regulus had sorted the documents into piles, and spread them onto the desk in his office. He’d been sat like that for hours, staring at the fronts of twenty-three houses.

He almost jumped out of his skin when two hands came into contact with his shoulders. Regulus moved to pull all of the papers into one pile, but Remus’ hands slipped down his arms to stop him.

“What are you doing so late at night?” Remus asked, resting his chin on Regulus shoulder; it couldn’t have been a comfortable position, but Remus didn’t complain.

“I’m thinking of moving back to England.”

Regulus laced his fingers with Remus’ and pulled him round to squeeze onto the chair with him.

“I thought you liked it here.”

“I do.” Regulus said, leaning into Remus. “But I think Cassie and Alfie would like to be closer to their friends; they hate Flooing to England from here. And I-uh I didn’t think you’d want to move to France. Not that you’d have to move in with me if I did move-“

Remus cut him off with a kiss, and Regulus melted into it.

“I’d love to move in with you, Reg. All you had to do was ask.”

“We’ve only been together for a couple weeks though, I thought you might think it was too soon. I haven’t even told the kids about us yet.” Regulus shrugged, turning away.

“It might be too soon for other couples, but you’re it for me, Regulus. You can tell Cassie and Alfie whenever you want to.” Remus pulled Regulus closer, and Regulus was happy to curl closer to his boyfriend.

“Do you want to help me pick one out?”

“Maybe tomorrow?” Remus said. “I want to go to bed.”

Remus stood and pulled Regulus to his feet. Tangling his fingers in Remus’ hair, Regulus pulled him down for a kiss.

“Bed sounds like a great idea.” Regulus whispered. “It is late, like you said, and we have a big conversation to have with the kids tomorrow.”

Grinning, Regulus pulled out of Remus’ grip and sauntered out of the room. He heard Remus’ groan, and grinned even wider. Remus was following after him a few seconds later.

Regulus loved sleeping beside Remus; no matter how they fell asleep, they’d wake up curled together. It wasn’t a bad way to wake up, only when Regulus woke up the next morning, Remus wasn’t there.

Groaning, Regulus threw back the covers and stood up. He padded into the hallway, pulling on a shirt as he went. Cassie’s laugh floated up to his ears, and Regulus smiled. Following the laughter, he found himself in the kitchen.

He leant against the doorframe, crossing his arms and watching as Remus flipped a pancake perfectly. Alfie clapped, and Cassie giggled. Both of them had pancakes on the plates in front of them; Cassie’s pancake had been decorated with fruit so that it looked like a lion, and Alfie’s looked like an owl. He smiled at the domestic setting before him.

“Do I get pancakes?” Regulus asked, stepping into the room and heading towards the coffee maker.

There was already coffee in the pot, and Regulus topped up Remus’ cup after filling his own. He leant on the kitchen island, smiling at Cassie and Alfie who were sat on the stools on the other side. A plate was placed in front of him, and Regulus smiled at Remus when he saw that it was shaped like a heart.

“Can we go to the park today?”

“We asked Uncle Moony, but he said we had to ask you.” Alfie said, reaching over to put more whipped cream on his pancakes, which Regulus managed to snatch up before he got to it.

“I’m sure we can go later.” Regulus said, putting a small amount of whipped cream on Alfie’s plate. “Eat up first. Then get dressed, because I have something that I want to tell you about.”

They insisted on having seconds before going to get dressed, and Regulus took advantage of being alone with Remus. He pinned Remus to the counter, kissing him softly, and smiling when Remus’ fingers slipped under his shirt. When they heard Cassie and Alfie running back towards the kitchen, they pulled apart, and Regulus leant back against the island.

Regulus waited until Cassie and Alfie had climbed back onto the stools before talking.

“Right, so you know how Aunt Lily and Uncle James are in love, right?” Regulus got nods in response, and he took a deep breath before continuing. “Well, what would you say if I felt the same way about Uncle Moony?”

“Wait, you’re allowed to do that?” Alfie asked. “Nobody told me you could do that!”

“Do what, Alfie?”

“Nobody said boys could love boys.”

“Of course, you can.”

“And girls can love girls.” Remus added.

“Do we still get to call you Uncle Moony?” Cassiopeia asked.

“Yes, you can still call me Uncle Moony.” Remus grinned.

“Is he going to live with us now?”

“Well, Cass, that’s another thing. I was thinking that we could move to England, and Remus would move with us.”

“Awesome!” Alfie cheered.

“Would we be closer to Harry and Emilia? And Uncle Sirius?”

“Yeah, we would.”

Cassie and Alfie cheered, and Regulus grinned. Regulus turned to Remus, who was smiling as he watched the children talk animatedly. When Remus turned to look at him, Regulus leant up to kiss him. they both pulled back, laughing when Cassie and Alfie let out sounds of disgust.

After going to the park, Regulus got Remus to sit at the dining room table with Cassie and Alfie while he collected the documents he’d left on his desk.

Remus held Alfie on his lap, and Regulus held Cassie as they all looked at the houses together.

“Which one do you like, Cass?”

“I like that one.”

“Me too!” Alfie said.

Cassiopeia had pointed at one of the older, Tudor style properties, that had been magically altered so it was bigger on the outside than on the inside. It had seven bedrooms, three with en suites, and a small library in the attic. It was one of the smaller Black family houses, meant to be stayed in when renovations were being made to other homes.

Regulus looked over to Remus, and the smile on his face told Regulus all he needed to know; they’d found where they were going to live. Together.

***

Remus knew Sirius wouldn’t take it well. The Animagus had been rambling on for twenty minutes about being abandoned and how he’d be so lonely on his own. After so many years it had become easy to block out most of the things Sirius said in his tantrums, though he hexed anyone who called them a tantrum out loud.

“I’ve never lived alone, Moony!” Sirius said, flopping down onto the sofa. “How do you expect me to do this?”

“You being twenty-six, comes to mind.” Remus said. “I’m not moving out until February, anyway. Reg doesn’t want to move the kids during Christmas, and we need to make sure there are no Dark items lying about.”

“You know, I think I would have preferred being told right before you left instead of two months before. This is just going to put a damper on my Christmas spirit.”

Remus sighed, and waited for Sirius to continue moaning, but he didn’t.

“I’m happy for you, though. I’m just sad for me.”

“We’ll still see each other almost every day, and every Sunday dinner at James’.”

Sirius shot up, looking at the clock on the wall.

“Shit, we’re late.”

Remus couldn’t help it, he laughed and pulled Sirius into a hug.

“You’re the most annoying person I’ve ever met, but thanks.”

Sirius grinned and stepped into the floo.

“I try my hardest, Moons.” He said, before throwing down a handful of Floo powder. He shouted his destination, and was engulfed in the green flames.

Remus waited a few moments to give Sirius enough time to move out of the way of the fireplace, before stepping into the flames.

Dinner went as normal, only with Remus and Regulus sitting beside each other. When it was time to leave, Regulus pulled Remus aside.

“Go on a date with me tomorrow night.”

“A date?”

“Yeah. A real date, just the two of us. Sirius said he’d take Cassie and Alfie for the night, so it could end up like our “dates” from school.”

Remus felt the heat rising in his cheeks, and nodded. “Okay.”

“Great, come get you at seven.”

Regulus was smiling as he walked over to pick up Cassie and Alphard, and Remus couldn’t help but smile too. His smile grew when Regulus winked at him before disappearing through the Floo.

“You’re asking me what to wear while on a date with my brother?”

“Yes, Sirius, I am.” Remus huffed. “We’ve established that, so help me. Please.”

Sirius got up from where he had been lounging on Remus’ bed, and began rummaging through the wardrobe. He dumped a pair of dark jeans, a white button down, and a green sweater to go over it.

“Why couldn’t you have done that when I first asked you?”

“I enjoy watching people suffer and then swooping in to save them at the last minute, Moons.”

Remus threw a pillow, hitting Sirius in the back of the head as he sauntered out of the room.

“Prick!” He called over his shoulder.

“Arse!” Remus called back.

At seven o’clock on the dot, Regulus stepped out of the fireplace, holding Cassie and Alfie. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a black blazer over a light blue button down.

“Go on you two.” Sirius said, almost pushing them towards the door, “Before James and Lily get here to drop of their offspring and you get roped into conversation.”

“Wait,” Regulus said, “You’re babysitting all four? You should have said, we could’ve rescheduled.”

“Honestly, Reggie, I’ll be fine. We’ll watch a couple movies, have some popcorn and then we’ll go to bed. It’ll all be fine.” He grinned. “Now off you go, I want you both back by midnight.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

Remus grabbed Regulus’ hand, and pulled him towards the door.

“He’ll be fine, Reg. I promise.”

Regulus nodded, and they waved goodbye, before leaving.

“So, where are we going?” Remus asked as they stepped out onto the street.

Grinning, Regulus intwined their fingers. He put his other hand on Remus’ cheek, and kissed him.

“It’s a secret.” He whispered against Remus’ lip.

“That’s not very nice.”

Regulus laughed, and tugged Remus down the road.

“It’s not far, and I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Regulus was right, it was only a few streets away that they were coming to a stop in front of a small restaurant. The lights were off, and it looked closed, but Regulus stepped towards the door and pushed it open. He smiled over his shoulder at Remus, and Remus smiled back.

“C’mon.”

Remus followed Regulus into the restaurant, but came to a stop only a few steps from the door. Only one table was set, with a white tablecloth and two candles in the middle. Quiet classical music was coming from somewhere, but Remus was too busy pulling Regulus in for a kiss to figure out where.

“You reserved the whole restaurant?” Remus whispered against his lips.

“I didn’t want to risk anyone ruining our first date.” Regulus said, pulling back to look Remus in the eye. “A lot of people wouldn’t be very welcoming of us if I decided I wanted to kiss you halfway through dinner.”

Regulus kissed him again, and Remus smiled into it.

They sat down, and Regulus handed him a menu. A few moments passed in a comfortable silence, before a waiter entered Remus’ peripheral vision. The man came to a stop at the table.

“What can I get you, gentlemen?”

“What are you in the mood for, Remus?”

Remus looked back down at the menu to see what caught his eye. It wasn’t close enough to a full moon for him to be craving a rarer meat, so he decided on a well-done steak. Regulus ordered the same, and then asked the waiter to bring out some wine.

It wasn’t Remus’ first date, he’d been on two or three before he had started seeing Regulus at the beginning of his sixth year , but none of those dates meant as much as this one did. This one was the first of what Remus hoped would be many more. They would never be a normal couple, some people wouldn’t like it because they were both men, others because Remus was a werewolf, but those who mattered to him and t Regulus were fine with it, encouraged it, even, that’s all he needed.

***

They hadn’t had the chance to go on very many dates outside of Hogwarts, James realised. They’d joined the Order straight out of Hogwarts, and it’d only been a year and a half before they had to go into hiding to protect Harry. Having two young children meant you didn’t get to drop everything and go out for date night, and Lily had only just started her Healer training, so she was busy most days.

But Sirius had said he was taking Alphard and Cassiopeia while Remus and Regulus went on a date, and had insisted that he take Harry and Emilia too.

James took Lily to one of the first restaurants they had ever eaten at, only a walk away from Lily’s childhood home. They decided to walk around for a while, with Lily pointing out houses of people she used to know, and shops she used to like. Lily was too busy looking over the road, talking about one of the shops, and James was too busy looking at Lily to realise someone was walking towards them.

Reaching out, James got a firm grp on the man’s shoulders to steady them both before one of them fell.

“Snape?” James said, retracting his hands as quickly as he could.

“Potter. Lily.” Snape hadn’t sneered as he spoke, he had just nodded at both of them as he said their names.

Lily smiled awkwardly, “How are you? It’s been years.”

“Travelling, actually.” Snape said. “Decided teaching Potions wasn’t as good as making them myself.”

“We should be going, Lily. It’s late.”

“I suppose I won’t be seeing you around.” Snape said, stepping to the side and walking away.

“Are you okay, Lils?” James said, taking her face in his hands.

She smiled up at him. “I am actually. He seems different, doesn’t he?”

James shrugged, and they carried on walking, only this time they were silent.


	8. First Signs of Magic

“I have decided that we need a tradition.” Lily announced.

They were sat in the front room at Potter Manor. Remus and Regulus were sat on the sofa, leaning into each other. Lily was sat on James’ lap in one of the armchairs, and Sirius was sat with Harry, Emilia, Alphard, and Cassie on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“What kind of tradition?”

“A Christmas one, Remus.” Lily jumped up and went to the Christmas tree, pulling out nine presents. She began handing them out to everyone. “My parents used to do this with me. Me and Petunia would open a present on Christmas Eve. It was always the same; pyjamas, a mug for hot chocolate, and the third present varied. Sometimes we got a book, sometimes we got a movie, and sometimes we got a toy. I’ve only bought mugs and pyjamas this year because I only thought about it a few days ago. Right, go on, open them.”

The kids tore into theirs, being a little bit more careful as they opened the lid of the box. Harry’s pyjamas were red, with loads of Christmas-y things all over them. Cassiopeia had the same, but in blue, and Emilia’s shirt had a sparkly gold bauble with her name written on it. Alphard had candy cane patterned trousers, with a red shirt that had a gingerbread man on the front. Harry and Cassie had penguins on their mugs, and the others’ mugs matched their pyjamas.

Sirius and James had onesies; Sirius was Santa and James was a reindeer, and they pulled them on immediately. Lily had a reindeer on the front of her shirt, and around the ankles of her trousers. Remus and Regulus had matching plaid trousers, and pain blue, long sleeved shirts.

“I didn’t know what you liked, Regulus.” Lily said, “So I bought you the same as Remus.”

“It’s fine Ev-Lily.”

James had stood to show off his pyjamas, and Sirius took the opportunity to jump onto his back.

“To the kitchen, loyal reindeer!” He shouted, “The children need their hot cocoa!”

Lily pulled Remus to his feet, “C’mon Rem, you make the best cocoa.”

Regulus looked down at the mug in his hand, as everyone left the room. There was a piece of paper stuck to it, covering the picture. He smiled at the note, ‘ _You’re a part of the family now_ ’. He pulled the note away, and slipped it into his pocket. The image it had covered was now on full display; a wolf, a cat, a deer, and a dog, stood together beside a Christmas tree that was decorated with lilies.

Lily’s head poked back around the doorframe, and she smiled at him. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Regulus followed Lily through to the kitchen, and stood by the counter, watching. Remus took his mug from his hand, and was giving it back to him few minutes later, filled with hot chocolate.

“You alright?”

Reaching out, Regulus gripped the front of Remus’ shirt and kissed him. He pulled back after a few seconds, so he didn’t let it go further. Remus was smiling at him, and Regulus felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

“I am now.” Regulus brought his cup up to his lips, looking Remus in the eye as he drank. “You do make really good hot chocolate.”

It was Remus who leaned in this time, kissing him longer than the first time, and pulling back with a wider smile.

“Thank you.” Remus moved back to make another cup of cocoa.

“You guys are so cute!”

“Piss off.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

“Come with me for a minute?”

Regulus glanced over at Alphard and Cassie, they seemed entranced by a story James was telling them, so he nodded and followed Sirius outside. Sirius dropped down onto the porch steps, with Regulus following suit. They sat in silence for a moment, while Sirius pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from the pocket of his leather jacket. He held the packet out.

“I don’t smoke.” Regulus said, shaking his head.

Sirius lit his cigarette, and breathed in deeply. He let the smoke out of his lungs, and they watched as it slowly faded away.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For leaving. I shouldn’t have left you there, all alone. If I had stayed maybe-“ Sirius didn’t finish his sentence, instead shaking his head and taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Maybe what, Sirius? Maybe I wouldn’t have become a Death Eater, maybe I wouldn’t have taken the dark mark?” Regulus looked down at his forearm with a sigh; he knew exactly what was on the skin underneath his sleeve. “I was a kid, a stupid kid who believed in something because I thought it would make our parents proud. But I got out, I left, I’m alive. I even tried to find a way to kill Him; almost got myself killed and Kreacher actually died.”

“Shit, Reggie.” Sirius threw an arm over Regulus’ shoulders. “You almost died?”

“Yeah. I-uh I’ll tell you about it another time.” Regulus didn’t move to pull out of his brother’s embrace, but he didn’t return it.

“I’m sorry about Kreacher, I know you loved that elf.”

“I was angry when you left. We hadn’t been close in years, but you’ve always been my brother. But without Mother shouting at you, and you shouting back, it was quiet. It was always so quiet; I couldn’t help but think. I realised that you had to leave, they would have killed everything good about you, otherwise.” Regulus finally put his own arm around Sirius. “In a way, I suppose I’m glad you left.”

“Thanks, Reggie.”

They sat like that for a while, arms around each other, looking out over the garden, with Regulus sipping on his hot chocolate, and Sirius smoking his cigarette.

When Sirius finally stubbed his cigarette out, they went inside.

Remus was the only one left in the kitchen.

“Everyone went to bed; Lily read the kids a story before she and James turned in.”

“I think I’ll do the same.” Sirius said. “Big day tomorrow, after all. Merlin, I love Christmas!” he was grinning as he walked away, and didn’t even put up his middle finger as Remus and Regulus laughed.

“More cocoa?”

Regulus looked down at his now empty mug, and smiled, “I think one was enough.”

He stepped forward, just inches away from Remus and settled his hand on the werewolf’s cheek. Regulus brought their lips together, and Remus pushed him back against the counter with his hands on his hips.

“Bed?” Remus murmured against Regulus’ lips, and the younger man grinned.

“Yeah.”

***

Emilia Potter’s first sign of magic was just days before Harry’s fifth birthday. James had been watching Emilia and Harry in the study; Harry was playing with some Muggle superhero action figures Lily had bought him, and Emilia was trying to reach a book from the shelf. The book was too far up, and Emilia fell back onto the floor with tears in her eyes. James was just about to help her, when the book disappeared from the shelf and appeared in Emilia’s lap. Harry had run from the room crying, upset that his younger sister had shown magic before he had. They celebrated with pancakes for dinner.

Alphard Black’s first sign of magic was on his sixth birthday. Regulus and Remus had taken the twins to the park, and Cassie had run straight for the swings. A boy, who must’ve been only a year or two older, pushed her to the floor. Cassiopeia had scrambled to her feet, and hidden behind Remus’ legs. Alfie had pushed the boy back, and stood over him. the boy tried to get up, but it was as though he was stuck to the floor. Regulus had to unstick the boy, and they left seconds later. After a very stern talk about how it was wrong to stick people to the floor against their will, they celebrated with a trip to something Remus called a ‘cinema’.

Cassiopeia Black’s first sign of magic was during the Christmas of 1986. They were decorating the Christmas tree; Alfie and Cassie were decorating the bottom half, and Remus and Regulus were decorating the top half. Once they were finished, it was time for cocoa and a story by the fire. Cassie didn’t stop staring at the tree, barely paying attention to the story Remus was reading. She asked why they decorated the tree in reds, greens, silvers, and golds. Regulus told her it was because he was a Slytherin and Remus was a Gryffindor. Cassie had said that they should decorate the tree yellow and black, and blue and bronze too, because they didn’t know which house she and Alphard would be placed in. Before Regulus or Remus could agree or disagree, half of the decorations had changed colour. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were now represented on their Christmas tree.

Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter showed magic on the same day, only hours apart. 25th July 1988.

***

Harry wanted to see the lions, Cassie wanted to see the lemurs and Neville wanted to see the monkeys. They decided to go around the whole park, ending back at the entrance, where they could enter the Reptile House, which Alphard and Emilia wanted to explore. 

“There are so many snakes!” Emilia grinned, running to the nearest tank, with Alphard close behind.

Harry watched as his mum and dad wandered towards the same tank and his uncles wandered towards another with Cassie. There were dozens of tanks; some with frogs, others with lizards and a there were at least four different snake species.

Harry headed for the tank that was being tapped on by two boys.

“It’s no use.” One of them said. “The thing won’t move.”

They stomped away, towards a cage with frogs that were hopping into and out of the water. Harry leant against the glass and stared at the snake. Harry wouldn’t have been surprised to see the snake die of boredom with only the drumming of stupid people’s fingers drumming against the glass all day.

The snake’s beady eyes were suddenly staring up at him. Very slowly, the snake rose until it was level with Harry’s head.

_It winked._

Harry stares back at it. He wondered if he had imagined it, but when he winked back, the snake rose slithered closer to the glass. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed – they hadn’t.

The snake’s eyes darted towards the two boys who had been tapping on the glass, and his eyes rose to the ceiling. Harry remembered seeing the same look on his mother’s face whenever his father did something stupid.

“I suppose that’s annoying, and there’s nothing you can do about it, is there?”

The snake nodded at him.

“Where are you from?”

The snake rose its tail, and jabbed it at a small sign next to the glass. Harry pushes his glasses back up his nose, and studied the sign.

_Boa Constrictor, Brazil._

“Is it nice in Brazil?”

The Boa Constrictor jabbed its tail again. Harry read on.

_This specimen was bred in the zoo._

“You’ve never been then? To Brazil?”

As the snake shook its head, a loud shout made them both jump. One of the boys from earlier was running straight at him. Harry was pushed to the floor so the boy could get a look at the snake.

“KYLE! KYLE, COME LOOK!”

The other boy came waddling over as fast as his fat legs could take him and both boys were soon pressed up against the glass staring at the Boa Constrictor. Harry glared at both of them as they rapped their knuckles against the glass, trying to get the snake to move like he was before they’d come running over.

One minute the two boys were pressed against the glass and the next they were jumping back, terrified. The glass had been there one minute, and then it was gone. The large snake was uncoiling itself, and was soon on the concrete floor, slithering towards Harry.

People throughout the Reptile House were screaming and running for the exits, while Lily and James were trying to get to him.

The snake slid swiftly past him and Harry could’ve sworn he heard a quiet, hiss say ‘Brazil, here I come… Thanksss amigo.’

The keeper of the Reptile House was in shock, and Harry wanted to go and say sorry. He must’ve done something. _He did magic._

“ _Harry_ , stop smiling like that.” But the words held no effect because James was smiling just as wide.

“C’mon, we’d best go.”

“Uncle Moony?” Harry asked. “Do you think the snake will be alright? How long do you think it will take him to get to Brazil?”

***

“I didn’t mean to let the snake out.”

“It’s alright, Prongslet.”

“Of course, it’s alright, Sirius.” Augusta said. She flicked her wand, and the floating plates of chocolate cake behind her fell onto the table. “It’s amazing, that was his first sign of magic too, wasn’t it?”

Lily sighed, and nodded. Augusta was obsessed with the children showing their magic; so much so, it had gotten out of hand a couple of times. They had gone to Blackpool Pier, and one of Neville’s great-uncles had dangled him off the edge. Neville had fallen, and Sirius and James had dived in to find him.

Lily and Augusta had fought for hours after that.

“It was his first that we’ve seen. But you never know, do you?”

Augusta hummed. “We’re just waiting on you then, Neville.” She smiled at Neville, and then turned back to Lily. “Frank and Alice would be a tad disappointed; don’t you think?”

Lily’s jaw tightened; Augusta had tried to whisper, but Neville slumped in his chair at the words, and Emilia took his hand underneath the table, scowling at Augusta.

“They would have been proud of him no matter what. A child doesn’t need to have magic to be loved, Augusta.”

Augusta nodded, though she didn’t seem to agree with Lily’s statement.

“Why don’t you kids go upstairs and play?”

“Your great-uncle is upstairs, Neville. Go say hello, but only if he’s woken from his nap.”

Lily smiled as Emilia pulled Neville away from the table, the twins and Harry following behind, then she turned back to Augusta with a scowl. James asked about the chocolate cake before Lily could start an argument though.

“What is happening up there?” Sirius whispered into her ear.

Lily looked towards the door the kids had gone through, “I’m sure they’re just having some fun.”

“Mum! Mum! Mum!”

Harry came sprinting around the corner, a panicked look on his face.

“Mum! He’s hanging Neville out the window!”

“What-“

Harry was already running back towards the stairs. Lily was up in seconds, her chair falling to the floor with the force, and she was running after him, James, Sirius, Remus, and Regulus hot on her heels. Augusta followed trying to call them back.

“It’s fine! It’s fine, we just want him to show his magic.”

“That’s fucked!” Sirius called back as they burst into Neville’s room.

The force of the door slamming against the wall made Neville’s great-uncle jump, and he spun around to face them. Lily screamed and they ran to the window to see where Neville had landed. But he wasn’t on the floor below the window, he was bouncing down the driveway.

Lily sighed in relief, and turned to squat in front of the children.

“I’ll go get Neville, make sure he’s alright.”

James left the room with Sirius, and Lily tried to stop Emilia from crying.

“I know, baby, I know. But he’s alright. Daddy’s gone to get him now.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Em.” Lily wiped the tears of Emilia’s cheeks. “I’m sure.”

Neville was alright, not even a scratch or a scrap on him, but that didn’t stop Lily sending Sirius, Regulus and Remus home with the kids while she tore into Augusta and Neville’s great-uncle. James had stayed behind to make sure Lily didn’t say anything she’d regret later. 

The kids were in bed by the time Lily and James got back home.


	9. Diagon Alley

Harry and Neville had asked to go mini-golfing to celebrate showing their magic, and a few days into August, Lily had found a miniature golf course with an arcade attached.

“Why can’t I get the ball past the windmill?”

Lily laughed, “Move over, Sirius.”

She swung her golf club back and hit the ball. It went straight through the windmill, and into the hole behind it.

“How’d you do that?” Sirius asked.

“Mummy’s amazing.”

“Thanks, Emmy.” Lily grinned, “C’mon, it’s your go.”

Emilia got it through the windmill on her third try, and had to hit the ball two more times before she got it in the hole.

Lily and Remus tied for first, and Sirius lost by two points. Sirius pouted the whole way to lunch, much to Emilia’s amusement because she was the one who had two more points than him.

“It’s alright, Uncle Padfoot.” Emilia said from her position on Sirius’ shoulders. “We can make our own course at home, to practice. Then we’ll win next time.”

“How are we going to build our own course, E?”

Emilia didn’t stop talking until they got to the café; she went on in great detail about the things they’d use to recreate the miniature golf course.

Lunch went b quickly because the kids were eager to get back to the arcade so they could play on the games. Emilia was back on Sirius’ shoulders as soon as they were back on the street. They were just a street away from the mini-golf course and arcade when they were stopped.

“Potters!”

They all spun around, despite only four of them having the last name Potter, to see who had spotted them.

“Michael? What are you doing?”

Sirius lifted Emilia off of his shoulders as Lily spoke, and between the two of them, they shielded the children from the wand that was pointed at them, except for Harry, who was by his father’s side.

“Put your wand away.” James said, pulling his own out of his sleeve. “There are children present.”

“Well, that’s exactly why I’m here.”

Lily screamed as Michael pointed his wand at Harry. James swung Harry up and out of the way, so the green light headed for him hit the ground instead, cracking the pavement. Remus and Regulus sent a flurry of spells at Michael. Michael blocked them, and with a nasty snarl, apparated away.

***

They’d sat in the Auror Offices for hours. They needed statements from all of them, even the children, but Emilia couldn’t stop crying, and Cassie and Alfie wouldn’t move their faces from where they’d been buried in Remus’ and Regulus’ necks respectively, so the Aurors couldn’t always hear what they were saying. Neville didn’t want to leave Emilia’s side, and Harry hadn’t said a word since he overheard an Auror say that the green light was the Killing Curse.

Finally, they were allowed to go home.

Augusta had met them at the Ministry, but when she tried to take Neville home, Emilia cried harder, so it was decided that Neville would spend the night at Potter Manor.

It took an hour and a half for the kids to settle into bed, and it only happened once they were all squashed on Harry’s bed.

Lily fell back onto the sofa, and put her head in her hands. James rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

“He tried to kill my son.”

“We knew there was always the possibility.” James said. “I just don’t think we were prepared for it to actually happen.”

“Maybe it’s time to tell them about the war? Even if it’s just a little bit about why some people don’t like them.” Regulus said. “I told the twins a couple years ago that there was a war, but they don’t know anything else.”

“I don’t know, I suppose we have to tell them at some point, right?”

“We can do it tomorrow, Lily.” James said.

They put it off for hours, trying to distract the kids from the events of the day before with games and food. Harry didn’t speak until lunchtime, when he asked why the man had tried to kill him. They couldn’t avoid talking about it any longer.

James got everyone to sit around the table before starting. “Just before we started Hogwarts, a very bad wizard started a war. He had a lot of followers who all thought the same as him.”

“You know how my parents didn’t have magic; they were Muggles? That makes me a Muggleborn.” Lily said. “Well, lots of people thought, and still think, that Muggleborns don’t deserve to have magic.”

“The bad man called himself Lord Voldemort.” Regulus said. “A lot of Pureblood families, like mine and Uncle Sirius’, believed that they were superior.”

“Did you believe it too, Daddy?” Cassiopeia asked.

Regulus laced his fingers with Remus’ on top of the table. “I did, for a while. I wanted to make my parents proud and thought the best way to do that was doing exactly what they wanted me to. But I realised I was wrong. Muggleborns can be even better at magic than Purebloods.”

Lily smiled, but it quickly faded when James started talking again.

“Voldemort came after our family when you were just a year old, Harry. We’ll tell you why when you’re a little older, but it means that some bad people might want to hurt you.”

“We’ll stop them!” Alfie said.

“Yeah.” Cassie grinned. “How is anyone going to get past all of us?”

Every few months, they sat down and talked about the war. Lily and Remus told Neville stories about his parents, and James and Sirius told stories about the fun they had despite a war raging around them. The conversation was kept light, except for a few times, when the kids were nearing eleven and wanted to know more before they went to Hogwarts, so they didn’t insult anyone.

Michael was caught a week after the incident, claiming innocence. He was sent to Azkaban two days later.

***

Harry barely slept the night of July 23rd. He kept waking up and peering out the window, looking for any sign of an owl in the night sky.

“Breakfast is ready, love.” Lily said, from the doorway.

“But it’s half five.” Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion as he stared at the bright numbers on his alarm clock. It had owls that Lily had charmed to hoot when it went off.

“Well, no one’s asleep anymore, so we’re having an early breakfast. Get dressed and come downstairs.”

Lily turned to go back down the hallway, but Harry stopped her.

“Mum?”

“Yes, love?”

Harry was looking down at his hands, but he felt the bed dip, as Lily sat down.

“What’s wrong, Harry?”

“What if I don’t get a letter? What if I don’t go to Gryffindor like you and dad? What if I’m horrid at magic and they send me home? What if-what if-“

Lily pulled Harry into her side, and Harry happily returned the hug.

“No matter what, we love you. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, no matter where you’re sorted, we will still love you.” She pressed a kiss to his hair. “And not everyone is immediately brilliant at magic, that’s why you go to Hogwarts and learn.”

They stayed like that for a while, until James called up the stairs that breakfast was getting colder.

“Honestly, you’d think he didn’t know how to cast a warming charm.”

Harry laughed as Lily left the room so he could get dressed.

“James! Don’t you dare open that letter!”

Harry jumped down the remaining steps and ran into the kitchen. Despite his mother’s words, James had clearly ripped open he letter and was sat on the counter reading. Harry sat on the counter beside him and picked up the yellowish envelope. the address was written in green ink.

_Mr H. Potter  
Third Bedroom on the Second Floor, Potter Manor.  
England, United Kingdom._

Harry grinned and looked over his father’s shoulder at his letter.

“Dad let me see! It is _my_ letter, you know.”

James tilted the letter so Harry could see, and they read it together.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF   
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Lily ruffled Harry’s hair as she passed, with a cup of coffee in her hand. Harry grinned over his shoulder at her when she sat beside Emilia.

“We’re going to have lunch at the Leaky with everyone, then we’ll shop for all of your school bits.” She said.

Remus, Regulus, Alfie, and Cassie were waiting at a table when they got to the Leaky Cauldron, and Sirius walked in moments after they did.

Sirius greeted them all with kisses on the cheek, before falling into a chair beside James and sparking up conversation. Harry, Alfie, and Cassie pulled out their Hogwarts letters, grinning.

“We haven’t looked at the list yet.” Alphard said.

“Neither have I.” Harry fiddled with the letter. “You wanna look now?”

Cassie nodded.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags.

SET BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
 _A Beginner’s Guide to_ _Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and_ Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger   
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

They’d been to Diagon Alley hundreds of times. They had ice-cream from Florean Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour, bought books from Flourish and Blotts, shopped for Christmas and birthday presents and bought brooms and balls from Quality Quidditch Supplies. But they came less and less over the years, because as he grew, people recognised Harry more and more. Many had learnt that, if Harry were with the rest of his family, they’d barely get a glimpse of him.

Tom, the barkeep of the Leaky Cauldron had made announcements that anyone who bothered them could be thrown out at their request. Three wizards and a witch gad been thrown out over the years, and they weren’t allowed back.

“James this is the man I was telling you about.” Tom said. He had managed to slip away from the bar and caught them before they left the pub. “This is Professor Quirrell, he’ll be teaching your lot at Hogwarts.”

“I can’t tell you how p…p-pleased I am to meet you. All of you.” He gestured to them all, but his eyes didn’t stray from Harry’s forehead until Cassie piped up.

“What kind of magic do you teach, Professor?”

“Defence Against the D-Dark Arts.” Professor Quirrell muttered, it seemed he didn’t want to think about it too much. “Not that you need it, eh, P-Potter?” He laughed nervously. “I suppose you’re all off to buy your school things? M…m-myself, I’m off to buy a book about vampires.” He looked terrified at the thought.

“Good-bye, then, Professor. I suppose we’ll be seeing you around.” Lily wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulders and led them to the back door. They were soon in a small, walled courtyard, with only a bin and weeds growing through the cracks.

James pulled his wand from his pocket. He counted the bricks above the dustbin, three up and two across, then tapped it thrice. The brick he had touched wriggled and, in the middle, a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider, into a large archway. An archway that led to a cobbled, store lined street that twisted and turned out of sight. Diagon Alley.

“We went to Gringotts a few days ago, but if you guys need to go then we can come with you.” Remus said.

“No, we’ll go in and meet you at Madam Malkin’s after.” Lily said.

“Can we look at the pets while we wait?” Emilia asked, pouting up at Regulus.

“Okay, but we won’t buy, we’ll buy with everyone else.”

They split after that, Remus, Regulus, Sirius, Cassie, and Alphard headed for Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Lily, James, Harry, and Emilia headed for Gringotts.

The Bank was in a snowy-white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside the large, polished bronze doors, wearing a scarlet and gold uniform was a-

“I still don’t like the goblins.” Emilia whined, hiding behind James as they climbed the steps.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry, and only an inch shorter than Emilia. He had a swallow face, and a pointed grey beard, and very long hands and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. They faced another door, silver instead of bronze, and engraved unlike the first.

_ENTER. STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED OF  
WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED,  
FOR THOSE WHO TAKE BUT DO NOT EARN,  
MUST PAY MOST DEARLY IN THEIR TURN,  
SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS  
A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS,  
THIEF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, BEWARE  
OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE THERE._

Two goblins bowed them through the silver doors, and they entered a wide marble hall. Dozens of goblins were sat on high stools, behind long counters on either side of the hall, scrawling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, and inspecting sparkling stones through eyepieces. There were so many doors leading off the hall that Harry had never tried to count them; more goblins were leading people in and out of them. They made for a free goblin.

“Morning.” James said to the goblin, “We’d like to access the Potter vault, please.”

“The key, sir?” The goblin asked, barely looking up from his work.

James pulled a golden key from his pocket and held it towards the goblin.

“Seems to be in order.” The goblin said. “I’ll have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!”

Another goblin approached them, and after James put the key back in his pocket, they followed him towards one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them. They were stood in a small, stone passageway, with a steep downwards slope that had little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled, and a small cart came racing up the tracks. It stopped in front of them, and they climbed in, Emilia needing a little help from Lily.

It was Harry’s and Emilia’s first time going down to the Potter vault; they usually got ice-cream with Lily while James got the money, so Harry tried to remember the way. Left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it got too confusing. It was a maze of tracks and tunnels that seemed to go on forever.

Harry’s eyes stung, but he refused to close them. Emilia was laughing and whooping as they sped around the sharp corners. He tried to peer around corners, wondering if he could spot the dragon rumoured to protect some of the vaults. The cart took them even deeper.

They stopped by a small door in the wall, and all climbed out of the cart. James handed the key to Griphook, and he opened the door. Harry and Emilia pushed at each other to be the first to look into vault. When the smoke and dust had cleared, they gasped. There were piles upon piles of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. Lily pulled them back so James could put enough money into a small pouch.

Griphook gave the key back to James and they climbed back into the cart.

Emilia grinned as they started to move. “Can you go faster?”

“It only goes one speed.”

They were getting back off the cart within minutes. Harry was trying to get Emilia to stop crying as they walked through the door and back into the hall. She stopped, and Griphook grumbled about stopping in the middle of walkways as he walked away.

Emilia grinned. “Hagrid!”

Hagrid stuffed a small package into one of the pockets on the inside of his large coat.

He grinned over at them. “Emilia! Harry!” He returned their hug as they wrapped their arms around him.

“I think we should step outside.” James said.

Diagon Alley was still bustling with live when they left the bank with Hagrid.

“You getting yer school things, Harry?”

“Yeah, so are Cassie and Alfie.”

“What about you, Hagrid?” James asked. “What brought you to Gringotts?”

“Just picking something up for Dumbledore. Top secret, I’m afraid, James.” He patted his coat pockets. “Well, I best be off. I’ll be seeing you at Hogwarts, Harry.”

“See you, Hagrid.” Harry said. He and Emilia waved at the half giant for a moment before Lily pushed them forward.

“C’mon, let’s go meet the others at Madam Malkin’s.” She said.

Sirius and Remus were leant against the wall outside Madam Malkin’s.

“Reg went inside already.” Sirius said. “We didn’t want to crowd the shop with all of us in there.”

“We’ll wait with Emilia, while you go in.” Remus said.

Emilia skipped towards Sirius and immediately began talking about Hagrid.

“Listen to your uncles, Em. And no wandering off.” James warned.

Madam Malkin was a short, smiley witch, who wore robes of pale purple.

“Hogwarts robes, I suspect.” She said, continuing before Harry could say yes. “I’ve got the lot. Three others are being measure up right now.”

She led them towards the back of the store, where Alphard and Cassie were stood on two stools, having their robes measure to the right length. Harry was ushered onto a stool in between Alfie and another boy with a pale, pointy face, and white blond hair. Madam Malkin pulled a long black robe over Harry’s head, and began measuring it to the right length.

“Hello.” The boy said. “Hogwarts, too?”

Harry nodded.

“Harry, this is our cousin. Draco, this is Harry.” Cassie said.

“His parents are buying his other things while he’s here.” Alfie said. “Dad said he’d watch him while he got measured.”

“Father’s buying my books, and Mother’s up the road looking at wands.” He had a bored and drawling voice. “I’m going to drag them off to look at the brooms after this. I know they say we aren’t allowed our own brooms in first year, but I’m sure I can find a way to sneak it in. Do you play?”

“Sometimes.” Harry said.

“There aren’t enough of us to play a proper game.” Alfie explained. “So, we only really play Chasers and Keepers, or we have one on one looking for the Snitch.”

“Father says it’s a crime not to be picked for the House team.” Draco said. “Know what house you’ll be in yet?”

“Mum and dad were in Gryffindor, but I’m not sure which house I prefer.”

“Our dad was in Slytherin.” Cassie said. “Mum was a Muggle.”

“Oh, well, I suppose no one really knows, do they? But my whole family has been in Slytherin, so I’m sure that’s where I’ll go.”

“Right,” Madam Malkin said. “You three are done, off you go.”

She turned to Draco and started fiddling with the hem of his robes. Cassie waved, as they went to pay for their robes.

“I’ll meet you in Flourish and Blotts,” Regulus said. “I promised I’ wait with him until his mother got back.” 

They left Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions and crossed to the other side of the street.

Flourish and Blotts had shelves from floor to ceiling, all of them stacked with hundreds of books. There were books as large as paving stones, as small as postage stamps, and every size in between.

“I’m not sure I want you being friends with that boy, Harry.”

“Don’t be silly James.” Lily admonished.

“But Lily, look at who his father is. And the rest of his family.”

“What about Sirius and Regulus, hm?”

James looked over to where Sirius had crouched down to point out some interesting books to Alphard and Cassie. “I suppose you have a point.”

Lily smiled at Harry. “Be friends with whoever you want Harry.” She said. “You shouldn’t judge people based on their family, if your dad had done that when he was your age, he wouldn’t be best friends with your Uncle Padfoot.”

“He seemed a little stuck up, but Padfoot said that a lot of Purebloods grow up in small circles, so maybe he just needs some better friends.”

“Maybe he does.” Lily agreed.

Regulus met them just as they were about to pay. All four of them got their own copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ , Lily insisted it would be good for them to have one each when they got to Hogwarts.

Lily had to drag Harry and James away from buying everything in gold.

“The list is specific. You don’t need a gold cauldron, or telescope Harry, peter and brass will do just fine.”

The apothecary was their next stop. It smelled horrible, like bad eggs and the boiled cabbage Lily had once tried to feed them. But it was interesting enough that they ignored the smell as they explored, and the adults went to buy what they needed. Jars lined the walls, full of slimy things, herbs, flowers and bright powders, bundles of feathers, fangs and talons hung from the ceiling. Harry and Alphard poked at a barrel of some sort of goo, Emilia stared up at the unicorn horns, and Cassie was looking at the wall of different animal eyes in the corner. James was asking the man behind the counter for three sets of simple potion ingredients for a first year.

“I think it’s just your wands now.” Lily said, checking Harry’s list. “Then we can go look at the pets.”

The shop was small and in need of a new coat of paint. Peeling gold letters above the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

Harry had been looking forward to getting his wand, and there was an air of excitement surrounding them as he, Alfie and Cassie entered the shop. Remus took the only seat in the shop, a spindly wooden chair by the door; he looked worn out, and irritated, and Harry saw Cassie frown.

“I forgot how close it was to the full moon.” She whispered.

“So did I.” He whispered back.

The shelves were piled high with long, thin boxes, all coved in a thin layer of dust.

“Good afternoon.”

Harry jumped at the sudden, soft voice, and elbowed Alfie in the side when he snorted.

An old man had appeared and stood in front of them, his wide, pale eyes seeming to shine in the dark room.

“Hello.” Harry said, rather quickly.

“Hm, yes. I was wondering when I’d see you. Harry Potter.” It was a statement. “You have your mother’s eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was in here buying her own wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, and made of willow. A good wand for Charms.”

Ollivander moved even closer, and Harry resisted the urge to move away. He wished Mr Ollivander would blink.

“Your father, however, favoured a mahogany wand of eleven inches. Pliable, a bit more power, and great for Transfiguration. Of course, it wasn’t really your father that favoured it, the wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter.”

He moved even closer.

“That scar…” Mr Ollivander touched Harry’s forehead, where the lightning scar began to spread to the left.

“I hate to say that I sold the wand that did that, many years ago, now.” He was almost whispering now. “Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful, yes, very powerful, but in the wrong hands… I can say that I’d never have sol that wan if I’ known the destruction it’d be a part of.”

He shook his head as he move back, then, to Harry’s relief, realised there were other people in the room.

“Ah, and who are you two?”

“Cassiopeia Black, sir, and my brother Alphard.”

“I’ve sold many wands to the Black family over the years.”

“Do you remember our Dad’s wand? Regulus Black.” Cassie asked.

“My dear, I remember every wand I’ve ever sold. Regulus Black had an elm wand with a unicorn hair. Eleven inches, quite springy.”

They looked over to Regulus, who smiled and nodded.

“Wow, how do you remember so much?”

Mr Ollivander winked, and pulled a long, silver marked tape measure from his pocket. “Who’s first? Mr Potter?”

Alfie and Cassie moved back.

“Which is your wand arm, Mr Potter?”

“Um, I’m right-handed.”

“Hold out your arm, please. Yes, like that.” He measured Harry from shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist, wrist to shoulder, shoulder to finger, shoulder to floor, armpit to knee, and around his head. He spoke as he measured. “Every Ollivander wand has a core. We use three powerful magical substances for these cores, heartstrings from a dragon, phoenix tail feathers, and hairs from the tail of a unicorn. No two wands are the same, for no two dragons, phoenixes or unicorns are the same. An, you will get the best results with your own wand. Wands are much more temperamental when being use by one who is not their owner.”

Harry was suddenly aware that the tape measure, now measuring between his nostrils, was doing so on its own. Mr Ollivander was darting about the shelves, taking down boxes, and putting them on the desk.

“That’s enough now.” He said, and the tape measure fell to the floor. “Try this one, Mr Potter. Beachwood, dragon heartstring and nine inches. Nice and flexible. Here, take it and give it a wave.”

Harry took the wand, and moved to swish it about, but before he could, Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

“Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches, quite whippy.”

Harry tried, but he ha barely raised the wand an inch when it was being snatched away from him.

“No, not the one. Hm, here, try this. Ebony and unicorn hair, springy, eight and a half inches. Go on, try it.”

Harry tried. And again. And again. He didn’t really know what was supposed to happen, but whatever it was, Mr Ollivander didn’t see it happening. The pile of tried wands grew taller. As the pile grew, Mr Ollivander pulled more and more wands from the shelves, and the more wands he pulled from the shelves, the happier he became.

“Ah, a tricky customer. Don’t you worry though, we’ll find you a wand, your perfect match will be here somewhere.” He pulled a box from the shelf and stared for a moment. “Hm, I wonder, maybe – why not – it is an unusual combination though. Holly and phoenix feather, Mr Potter. Eleven inches, nice and supple.”

The wand fit nicely in his hand, and as his fingers closed around it, he felt a warmth flow from the tips of his fingers all through his body. He swished the wand through the air and a stream of red and gold sparks flew from the tip.

There were claps and cheers behind him, and Harry grinned.

“Oh, bravo! Well done, Mr Potter.” Mr Ollivander exclaimed. He took Harry’s wand and put it back in its box before wrapping it in brown paper, muttering as he went. “Curious, very curious.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, “What’s curious?”

Ollivander turned and fixed Harry with his pale stare.

“As I said, Mr Potter, I remember every wand I’ve ever sold. All of them. It just so happens, that the phoenix that gave a tail feather for your wand gave one other. It is curious that you are destined for this wand, when it’s brother – it’s brother gave you that scar.”

Harry swallowed.

“Yes – thirteen and a half inches, yew. Curious how these things happen, isn’t it? The wand chooses the wizard… I expect we’ll be seeing you do great things, Mr Potter… He Who Must Not Be Named did great things, after all – terrible, but great.”

Harry shuddered. He didn’t like Mr Ollivander all that much. He paid seven Galleons for his wand, and then stood by everyone else while Alfie and Cassie got their wands.

Cassie went first. She held out her left arm, and the tape measure picked itself up off the floor to begin measuring. Ollivander hummed as he rummaged through the shelves. He had Cassie try wand after wand. The sixth wand was the one. Rowan wood, unicorn hair, ten and a half inches, and pliable. When she waved it, multicoloured bubbles flew from the end. Handing over seven Galleons, she clutched the wrapped box to her chest.

Alphard held out his right hand, much like Harry did, and watched intently as the tape measure measured. He tried three wands before he found the right one. When he held a sturdy, twelve and a quarter inch wand, made of spruce wood, with a phoenix feather core, a gust of wind came from his wand. He gave Mr Ollivander seven Galleons and he bowed them from the shop.

“I don’t like him very much.” Cassie said once they had left.

“He’s always been a bit odd.” Sirius said. “I don’t think he really understands social cues and such.”

“Well, no need to worry about it though.” Lily said. “C’mon, let’s go look at the pets.”

Alphard wanted a cat, so instead of heading for Eeylops Owl Emporium, they headed for Magical Menagerie.

Remus stayed outside, saying that the smell would be too overwhelming Regulus gave Cassie enough money for her and Alfie to but their pets, and waited outside with Remus.

Harry quite liked the idea of having his own owl, so headed toward the large cages at the back of the shop. Cassie had followed him, and they stared at the owls together.

Half an hour later, they walked back outside. Emilia held a very small cage with a double-ended newt inside. She had named one end Hector and the other Newton. Artemis was Alphard’s new black kitten, and Apollo was Cassie’s new black owl. Harry still hadn’t decided what he wanted to call his new snowy owl.


	10. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to be uploaded. I was busy with school work for a while and when I was struggling to fin the energy to write when I had free time. I'm hoping to get back into it an try to upload more frequently which I am terrible at.   
> I do really like this chapter though, and hope you do too.  
>  -M

Harry read through all of his school books twice before he found a name for his owl. He named her Hedwig, after a witch he read about in _A History of Magic_. Alphard had told them all about stories he read about the twins Artemis and Apollo; he’d read them in a book he found on the bookshelves of his father’s office, and convinced Cassie to name their pets after the God and Goddess. Emilia didn’t have a reason for naming her pet Hector and Newton, she just claimed to like the names.

They had lunch in the garden for Harry and Neville’s birthdays and Neville grinned as he showed them his new pet, Trevor the toad. It was a gift from Neville’s great-uncle Algie, as a present for showing his magic, and being accepted into Hogwarts.

Hagrid had showed up while they were eating, with gifts. Even in the summer heat, he had worn his large overcoat. He’d pulled two large pink boxes from one of the pocket and placed them on the table, one in front of Harry, the other in front of Neville. They opened the boxes together. Neville’s box contained a dozen cupcakes, decorated with smiles and sprinkles. Harry’s had a large round cake, smeared with pink icing, and ‘HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY’ written in large green letters. Hagrid gave Neville a small plant that was supposed to calm a toad when it got irritated, and Harry got a stand for Hedwig, with ‘HAPPEE BIRTHDAE’ carved into the bottom.

August went by in a blur.

They had a treehouse, near the middle of the wooded area of the property. It had been James’ when he was a child, and now it was theirs to play in. Artemis had gotten stuck for two hours until Uncle Padfoot had managed to get her down.

Water fights and small Quidditch games were an almost daily occurrence, and Alfie spent hours a day playing with Artemis. Cassie spent just as much time with her owl, Apollo, teaching the creature to come to her when she whistled. Harry wasn’t as bothered if Hedwig did her own thing, coming and going as she pleased, as long as she came back.

Harry woke up at five o’clock on September first, and was too excited to fall back asleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans; his mum had said it’d be easier to get on the train in Muggle clothing and change into his school robes when they got nearer to Hogwarts. He went over his supply list twice to make sure he had everything he needed, and unpacked and repacked his trunk to triple check he had it all. Two and a half hours later, he was being called for breakfast.

James usually cooked, he always joked that he was better at it, but on special occasions, it was Lily who made pancakes for breakfast. She’d put different things in them for each person, blueberries, chocolate chips, banana and plain.

When Harry got to the kitchen table, there were three stacks of pancakes, blueberry for Emilia, Chocolate for him, and banana for his parents. Emilia was already eating as Harry took the seat beside her. Lily and James were still at the stove, frying eggs and bacon.

“Morning, love.” Lily smiled at him. Harry grinned back. “Excited?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, pulling a few chocolate pancakes onto his plate. “I can’t wait!”

Lily came over with a plate of eggs, and James came over with the bacon. They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes.

“What are we gonna do when they’re all gone?” Emilia asked. “I’ll be the only kid.”

“Padfoot has promised to take you on just as many trips to get ice-cream, Moony and Reg are still going to take you to the park, and we’ll still go on family outings.” James said. “It won’t change much, Em.”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “And it’ll be Summer before you know it. Only a couple years and you’ll be coming with us.”

“I s’pose.” Emilia mumbled.

Harry nudged her with his elbow, and she smiled at him.

“How are we getting to King’s Cross?” Harry asked.

“We’ll floo to the Leaky then mum’s going to drive us to the station.”

“What about the others?” Emilia asked.

“They’re meeting us there.” Lily said. “Augusta’s bringing Neville, so all four of you can board the train together.”

They arrived at King’s Cross at half past ten. James wandered towards the door to pull a trolley back to the car. It had squeaky wheel, but they used it anyway. Harry helped pull his trunk onto the trolley and then put Hedwig’s cage on top. Emilia sat cross-legged at the front of the trolley and Harry began to push. Lily helped him, while James lead the way.

“Daddy, there isn’t a Platform Nine and Three Quarters.”

Emilia was right. There was a large plastic number nine over one platform, and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it. Platform Nine and Three Quarters should have been somewhere in the middle of the two.

Harry wondered if you got onto the platform the same way you got into Diagon Alley, by tapping a certain brick in the wall.

“It’s magic, love.” James grinned and held out his hand for Emilia to take. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

He bent down and whispered into her ear. Emilia nodded, and they began running towards the wall in between Platforms Nine and Ten. Harry made sure not to blink as they got nearer and nearer to the divide, but just as they as they reached the wall, a crowd of tourists walked in front of Harry. When the last of the tourists had walked past, and there were no rucksacks in the way, Harry’s dad and sister were gone.

“How’d they do that? Are they on the platform now?”

“You’ve got to run straight through the wall. I’ll do it with you, okay?” Lily grinned. “Best do it at a run if you’re nervous.”

Harry nodded, and tightened his grip on the trolley. Lily did the same. Together, they ran at the barrier between the platforms. They gained speed. They were going to run straight into the wall, he wouldn’t be able to stop the trolley now, and his things would go everywhere. Would Hedwig be okay if they crashed? The barrier was getting closer – they were definitely going to crash now – the wall was just a foot away – Harry closed his eyes, getting ready for the impact. It never came, he was still running. He opened his eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform packed with people. A sign reading _Hogwarts Express, 11 o’clock_ was hanging overhead. When Harry looked back at the wall, it had been replaced with a wrought iron fence with _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_. They’d done it.

Harry grinned and glanced around.

Smoke billowed above them, coming from the engine. Cats of every colour were weaving through the legs of the crowd, and owls were hooting indignantly at each other from their cages.

The first few carriages were full of students, some leaning out to talk to their families, others sat talking to each other. Harry pushed his trolley forward, towards Emilia and James who were standing just a few feet away.

“Everyone keep an eye out for an empty compartment, and the others.”

Doing as James said, Harry pushed forward through the crowd.

A boy with long dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

“Come on, Lee, give us a look.” Someone said.

The boy lifted the lid of the box in his hands, and everyone shrieked as the thing inside poked out a long hairy leg.

They carried on down the platform.

“There!” Emilia pointed. “I see Uncle Moony.”

“Go on then, come on Harry.”

Together, Lily and Harry pushed the trolley after James and Emilia. Remus, Sirius, and Regulus were stood together watching the train.

“Uncle Moony!” Emilia ran and jumped at Remus.

“Hey, Em.” Remus grinned.

“We’re here too, Emilia.” Sirius pouted.

“I’m obviously her favourite, Pads.”

“That must make me Harry’s favourite.”

Harry snorted, and Sirius looked like someone had tried on Padfoot’s tail.

“Where’s Alfie and Cassie? And Neville?” Harry asked.

“Over there.” Regulus pointed. “They spotted a free compartment and went to putt their things away.”

Harry turned and saw Cassie waving from the train.

“Come on, Harry!” She called. “We’re waiting!”

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

Harry waved at his parents as he walked towards the train.

Cassie bounded towards him and threw her arms around him.

“Hey, Cass.” Harry smiled.

“Come _on_.”

Cassiopeia helped push his trolley towards the train, where Alfie had appeared.

“I’ll take Hedwig, you guys get the trunk.”

Cassie took Hedwig’s cage and clambered back onto the train.

Harry took one of the trunk, and Alfie took the other. The trunk was too heavy, and it fell on Harry’s foot twice as they tried to pull it up the steps.

“Need some help?”

Harry turned to see who had spoken.

There was a red haired boy stood a few steps away from them.

“Yes, please.” Harry wheezed.

The boy looked over his shoulder. “Oy, Fred! Come give us a hand, will ya?”

Another red haired boy, who looked identical to the first, came up to them.

With the help of the two red heads, Harry’s trunk was tucked away in the compartment, with the others.

“Thanks.” Harry said, pushing his sweaty hair from his forehead.

“What’s that?” One of the twins pointed at Harry’s lightning scar.

“Blimey.” The other twin whispered. “Are you…?”

“He is.” The first twin grinned. “Aren’t you?”

“Am I what?”

“Harry Potter.” They said together.

“Oh.” Harry said. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, I’m him.”

Cassie looked like she was about to say something, but a voice floating in through the window stopped her.

“Fred! George! Are you in there?”

“Coming, Mum.” The twins called, and with a grin the hopped off the train.

“Do you think everyone’s going to come up and ask if you’re Harry Potter?”

“I hope not, Cass.” Harry said falling into the seat.

He sat far enough back so the twins’ family couldn’t see him, but he could hear them through the window as he half payed attention to the conversation going on inside the compartment.

The twins were now stood with another redhead boy. He was tall, thin, and gangly, with freckles all over his long nose. There was a plump woman, also redheaded, holding the hand of a small red haired girl. They must be the twins’ two brothers, younger sister, and mother.

The mother had just pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, and was trying, unsuccessfully, to rub at the nose of one of her sons.

“Ron, come _here_ , you’ve got dirt on your nose.”

“ _Mum –_ gerroff.” He managed to wiggle free and stepped away from his mother’s reach.

“Has ickle Ronniekins got somefink on his nosie?”

“Shove off.” Ron said, pushing the twin that had spoken away from him.

“Where’s Percy?” Their mother asked.

“He’s over there, look.”

Another red head, who must have been the oldest of the lot cam striding towards them. He had already changed into long, billowing, black Hogwarts robes, and Harry saw the gleam of a pin on his chest, engrave with the letter _P_.

“I can’t stay, Mother, I’ve got to get back.” He said. “The Prefects have got two compartments to themselves and-“

“Ooh, are you a _Prefect_ , Percy?” One of the twins asked, with an air of great surprise. “You should’ve said something, we didn’t know.”

“No, no, I’m sure he mentioned it.” The other twin said. “Maybe once or twice?”

“Just for a minute-“

“All summer-“

“Oh, shut up.” said Percy the Prefect.

“Hey, how come Percy got new robes?”

“Because he’s a _Prefect_.” Their mother said. “Alright, Percy, off you go then, and have a good term. Make sure to right.”

Percy received a kiss on the cheek from his mother, and then he was off towards the front of the train.

“And you two-“ She said sternly, turning to the twins. “I want you to behave this year, I don’t want another letter about how you’ve gone and blown up a toilet or-“

“We’ve never blown up a toilet, Mum!”

“But thanks for the new idea!”

“It is _not_ funny. And please look after your brother.”

“Don’t worry so much, Mum, ickle Ronniekins will be safe with us.”

“Shove off.” Ron said again. He was almost as tall as the twins, and his nose was a bright pink form his mother’s earlier attempt at rubbing the dirt off his nose.

“Oh, Mum, guess what? Guess who we met on the train?”

Harry leant back quickly so they couldn’t see him, and ignored the laugh Cassie let out.

“Who?”

“ _Harry Potter_!” The twins said together.

The little girl finally spoke.

“Oh, Mummy, please can I go see him? Please, Mummy?”

“You most certainly cannot. He is not something to goggle at in a zoo, Ginny.” Their mother said sternly. “Was it really him, Fred? How do you know?”

“Asked him, of course. And we saw his scar. It’s really there, Mum, like lightning across his forehead.”

“Poor dear-“

“Never mind that. Do you reckon he remembers what You Know Who looked like?”

“I forbid you to ask him, Fred. I’m serious young man, he does not need to be thinking about that on his first day!”

“Alright, alright, keep your hair on!”

A whistle sounded and Harry was being pulled from the compartment. All four of them hopped off the train as everyone else was climbing on. They each hugged their parents, while Neville hugged his Grandmother. Then there was a large group hug with a sniffling Emilia at the centre before the new first-years were climbing back onto the slowly moving train.

They stuck their heads out the compartment window to wave, like dozens of other students.

“Don’t cry, Ginny!” Harry heard one of the twins shout.

“Yeah, we’ll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!” The other shouted.

“ _George_!”

“Joking, Mum, I’m joking!”

Harry waved to his parents through the window. Emilia ran with the train, a few steps behind the twins’ sister. They both ran until Harry felt a great leap of excitement. Houses and gardens rushed past the window, and Harry grinned. He was going to Hogwarts.

The door to the compartment slid open.

“Can I sit with you?” It was the twins’ younger brother. “Can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full.”

“Of course, you can.” Cassie said, moving closer to Alfie so the redhead could sit down opposite Harry.

He glanced at Harry, and then quickly looked back out the window, pretending he hadn’t looked. He still had something black on his nose.

“Hey, Ron.”

The twins were back.

“We’re going back towards the front of the train. Lee’s got a tarantula down there, we’re gonna take a look.”

“Okay.” Ron mumbled.

“Harry,” The other twin said. “We didn’t introduce ourselves, did we? Fred and George Weasley, at your service. And this is our brother, Ron.”

“This is Neville, Alfie and Cassie.” Harry said pointing to each of his friends as he said their name.

“Well, nice to meet the lot of you. See you later, then.”

A chorus of goodbyes followed the twins out into the corridor.

“Are you really Harry Potter?” Ron blurted a few seconds later.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I am.”

Ron’s eyes flickered between the other’s in the compartment, then laned on Harry’s forehead.

“Have you really got the-the”

“The scar?”

“Yep.” Harry lifted his hair away from his forehead, showing the white lightning scar that stood out on his brown skin.

“So that’s where You-Know-Who did-“

“I don’t remember much, just flashes of light. That’s it.”

“Oh.” Ron looked rather disappointed. He stared for a moment, even after Harry dropped his arm back to his side. His eyes snapped towards the window when he realised that he was staring.

“Is everyone in your family wizards?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah, well, um no. I think there’s a few squibs. There’s a cousin on my Mum’s side who’s an accountant, but we don’t talk about him much. What about you guys?”

“Dad’s family are all wizards, and Papa’s mum was a Muggle.” Alfie said.

“You have two dads?” Ron asked.

Alfie and Cassie became immediately defensive, crossing their arms and glaring at Ron.

“I-I don’t think he meant it like that, guys.” Neville said. He’d been rather quite up until then, upset about losing his toad on the train.

“No, no, no.” Ron was very red, waving his hands at Alfie and Cassie. “I’m not weirded out or anything, I promise! I didn’t mean to be rude; I’ve just never met anyone with two dads before.”

They both stared at him for a moment; they seemed to decide his answer was good enough and smiled at him.

“What’s it like having three brothers?” Cassie asked. “I only have the one, and Harry has a little sister.”

“Five, I have five brothers.” He didn’t look very happy about it. “I’m the sixth to go to Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was Quidditch Captain. Percy’s a Prefect, and Fred and George joke about a lot but they still get good marks, everybody loves them. Everyone expects me to do as well as all of them, but it doesn’t matter if I do, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I’ve got Bill’s ol robes, Charlie’s old wand, and Percy’s old rat.”

“You have a rat?” Harry asked.

“Our family says to never trust a rat.” Cassie said.

“It’s alright.” Ron said. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a fat, grey rat, which was sound asleep. “Scabbers has been in the family for years, and he’s useless, he’s always sleep. Percy got a new owl for becoming a Prefect, but Mum and Dad couldn’t affo- I mean, I got Scabbers instead.”

Ron turned very pink. He seemed to think he had said too much, because he turned back to the window.

Harry didn’t think there was anything wrong with not having loads of money. He knew his family and his friends’ families didn’t need to worry about that stuff, they had family money save in their Gringotts vaults, but that didn’t mean everyone did. He changed the subject, hoping Ron liked Quidditch.

Ron immediately began talking about his favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Cassie chimed in every now and again, going back and forth between Alfie’s and Neville’s conversation and Harry’s and Ron’s.

The train had carried them out of London, and they were now passing fields of cows and sheep.

It was nearing one o’clock when a loud rattling came from the hallway, and a short, dimpled woman pulled the door open.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” She asked.

Harry and Cassie both leapt to their feet. Ron had turned pink again, saying he had brought sandwiches. Harry and Cassie went out into the corridor.

The trolley was piled with boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Liquorice Wands, and a number of other sweets, some Harry had never had before. There were copies of the _Daily Prophet_ on the lower shelf.

“Bit of everything?” Cassie grinned.

Harry grinned back, and together they picked out armfuls of candy. They each paid six silver Sickles.

Cassie dropped her armful of candy between her and Alfie, and Harry dropped his on the seat in between him and Neville.

“Want a pasty, Ron?” Harry asked.

“I’ve got sandwiches.” Ron said again. He pulled a lumpy, plastic bag from his bag and began unwrapping it. “She always forgets I don’t like corned beef.”

“I’ll swap you for one of these.” Cassie said, holding up a Cauldron Cake.

“You don’t want these, it’s all dry.” Ron said. “Mum hasn’t got a lot of time, with so many of us.”

“Go on, have a cake.” Cassie dropped it in his lap, so he had no other choice put to pick it up.

“Thanks.”

Harry picked up three Chocolate Frogs, tossing one at Neville, another at Ron and tore into the third.

“Do you collect them, Ron?” Neville asked. He pulled the card out and handed the chocolate to Cassie, he didn’t like eating them much since he got Trevor.

“Yeah, I’m only missing Agrippa and Ptolemy.”

“I got Dumbledore; I’ve already got loads of him.”

Harry turned the car over and looked down at the grey haired man on the front. He looked up for just a moment, and when he looked back down, Dumbledore was gone.

He turned over the card and read:

‘ ** _Albus Dumbledore,_**

_currently Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_considered by many the greatest_

_wizard of modern times, Professor_

_Dumbledore is particularly famous_

_for his defeat of the Dark wizard_

_Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery_

_of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood_

_and his work on alchemy with his_

_partner Nicolas Flamel. Professor_

_Dumbledore enjoys chamber music_

_and tenpin bowling._ ’

“You want to be careful with those.” Ron said, as Harry picked up a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. “When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour. George swears he a got bogey flavoured one before.”

“We started a point system when we were five,” Harry said. “You get more points the nicer the bean. Uncle Sirius swears he’s winning but we’re pretty sure he cheats.”

Harry held out the box and Ron took a green one. He looked at it for a moment, then carefully took a bite.

“Bleeeargh – sprouts.”

They had a great time eating the beans. Harry got toast, strawberries, coconut, baked beans, sardine, and he even nibble the en of a grey one the others wouldn’t touch. It was pepper.

They were far from London now, past the fields of cows and sheep and into woods and forests, passing rivers and ark green hills.

Alfie and Cassie stood up.

“We’re gonna go get changed and see if we can find anyone we know.” Alfie said. “We’ll be back in a bit.”

They both pulled their white button ups on over their t-shirts, before pulling on their black robes. Alfie left his tie hanging around his neck, and Cassie shoved her tie into her pocket.

They left the compartment, and turned towards the back of the train.

“He really doesn’t do much, does he?” Neville asked, staring at Scabbers who was still lying asleep on Ron’s lap.

“You wouldn’t be able to tell the difference if he died right now.” Ron grumbled. “I tried to turn him yellow the other day, but the spell didn’t work. I can show you if I want.”

He rummaged in his trunk for a few seconds before pulling out an old looking wand with something silvery coming out the end.

“Unicorn hairs nearly poking out, anyway-“

He raise his wand at Scabbers, but before he could do anything the door to the compartment swung open. A dark skinned girl, already in her Hogwarts uniform stared at them. She had something in her hands, but was covering whatever it was so Harry couldn’t see.

“Has anyone lost a toad?” She had a bossy tone of voice, and a mass of bushy brown curls that seemed as untameable as Harry’s and a pair of too large front teeth. She moved her hands slightly to reveal a small green toad sat on her palm.

“Trevor!” Neville jumped up. “Where’d you find him?”

“In the corridor; he was just hopping about.” The girl handed the toad over to Neville. She turned to them. “Oh, are you doing magic, let’s see then.”

“Uhm, okay.” Ron cleared his throat. “ _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_.”

Nothing happened. Scabbers stayed the dull grey that he already was, and he didn’t wake.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” The girl asked. “Well it’s not very good, is it? I’ve only tried a few myself, but they’ve all worked. I’m a Muggleborn, you see, so it was a big surprise when I got my letter, but my parents are very proud. I rea that Hogwarts is the best school there is – I’ve learnt all our books off by heart too, I hope it’s enough. I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”

She spoke very fast.

Harry had read all the books on the list, but he hadn’t memorised them. By the look on Ron’s face, he hadn’t either.

“Uh, I’m Ron Weasley.”

“Neville Longbottom, and thanks for finding Trevor.”

“Harry Potter.”

“Are you really?” Hermione aske. “I’ve read all about you, you’re in some of the books I bought for extra reading. You’re in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ , did you know?”

“No, I didn’t.” Harry said.

“Oh, well I suppose it would be a little weird to read about yourself in a book. Anyway, I best get back to my compartment. What house o you want to be in? I want Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, they say Dumbledore himself was a Gryffindor so it must be a great house. You three should change, I suspect we’ll be there soon.”

She left before they could answer her question.

“I hope whatever house I’m in that she isn’t too.” Ron muttered.

“What house are your brothers in?” Harry asked.

“Gryffindor.” Ron looked gloomy again. “Mum and Dad too. I don’t think I’m a Ravenclaw, but I suppose Hufflepuff would be okay. But imagine if the put me in Slytherin.”

“What’s wrong with Slytherin?” Cassie was back. Both she and Alfie were back and glaring at Ron.

“Well, my brother said it was the bad house.” Ron looked confused as to why they didn’t agree.

“Our Dad was a Slytherin.” Alfie said. “And he’s not bad, or evil.”

“Did you know that Merlin was a Slytherin?” Cassie asked, “And he was good, he helped Muggles just as much as he helped the Wizarding World.”

“My Dad had a best friend in Gryffindor who betrayed him, almost got him killed in fact.”

“Oh,” Ron was suddenly very red. “I’m sorry.”

Cassie hummed and waited a moment before speaking. “I suppose it’s alright.”

“Um, what about you Neville, what house do you want?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’m goo enough for any of them.”

“That’s not true, Nev.” Alfie said.

“Yeah, you’re great.” Harry said. “You’ll be fine, Neville, we don’t care where you go.”

“And if your Gran has a problem with it you can come live with one of us.”

Neville laughed, but he looked uncomfortable at all eyes being on him.

“What do your brothers do,” Cassie asked Ron. “Now that they’re out of Hogwarts?”

“Charlie’s in Romania, working with dragons at a reserve. Bill’s doing something in Africa, for Gringotts.” Ron said.

“Di you hear about what happened at Gringotts?” Neville asked. “My Gran told me about it; somebody broke in, they tried to get to a high-security vault. It was all over the Prophet.”

“Really? Were they caught?”

“No,” Ron said. “That’s why it’s such big news. Nobody was seen even going down to the vaults. And nothing was taken, everybody’s wondering what they were after. ‘Course everyone goes a bit over board on theories; they start thinking You-Know-Who is behind it.”

A prickle of fear went through Harry whenever You-Know-Who was mentioned, in case he really was behind what happened. It had been a lot easier before he knew who the wizard was.

The door slid open again, but it wasn’t Hermione Granger. Instead, Harry saw the blond boy from Madam Malkins, Draco Malfoy; Alfie and Cassie’s cousin. Two boys were on either side of Draco. They were both tall, and stocky.

“It is true then?” He said. “Harry Potter’s in this compartment, I didn’t realise it was you in Diagon Alley. It’s you then?”

Harry nodded.

“Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle.” He said, not even sparing a glance at the two. And I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

Ron coughed; he could’ve been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy stared at him.

“Think my name’s funny, do you? No nee to ask yours,” Malfoy looked down his nose at Ron. “My father told me all about your lot, Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.”

Alfie and Cassie looked torn between standing up for their new friend and just completely ignoring Malfoy.

“You should know by now, that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there.” He held out his hand, but Harry didn’t take it.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks though.”

“Watch yourself, Potter.” Malfoy sneered at Ron. “If you hang around riff-raff, it’ll rub off on you.”

Harry stood up. So did Ron and Cassie.

“Leave, Malfoy.”

“Going to fight us, are you?”

“Maybe,” Cassie said, “If you don’t get out now.”

Crabbe and Goyle were bigger than them, but Cassie’s glare didn’t waver.

“But we don’t feel like leaving, do we, boys?” Draco asked. “We’ve eaten all our food, and you’ve still got loads left.”

Goyle reached towards the pile of sweets next to Alfie. Ron leapt towards him, but before he had a chance to do anything, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging of Goyle’s finger, his sharp little teeth dug into Goyle’s knuckle. Goyle flailed his arm around, as Crabbe and Malfoy backed away. Scabbers flew off Goyle and into the window, when Harry turned back to the door, the three of them were gone.

“Is he alright?” Neville asked.

“He might just be knocked out,” Ron said, going to pick Scabbers up by the tail. “No, no, I don’t believe it, he’s asleep again.”

“What _have_ you been doing?” Hermione Granger was back.

“Can we help you with something?” Ron asked.

“You haven’t been fighting, have you? You’ll be in trouble before we even get there.” She sighed. “You still need to get changed, I’ve just been to see the driver, he says we’re almost there.” She turned to leave. “You have dirt on your nose, by the way, I you know?” She was gone again.

“I’ll finish getting changed in the bathroom, you guys get changed in here.”

Cassie left with the rest of her uniform in hand, so the boys could get changed in the compartment.

A few minutes later, Cassie was back, and Harry, Ron and Neville were pulling their robes on over their uniforms. Ron’s were too short for him; Harry could see the toes of his trainers.

A voice echoed through the train: “ _We’ll be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Please ensure all belongings are safely stored in your trunks as they will be left on the train and taken to the castle separately. Thank you._ ”

Harry felt nerves flutter in his stomach, and he noticed Ron looked pale under his freckles. Alfie and Cassie were gripping each other’s hand, and Neville was biting at the skin around his thumb. They shoved the rest of the sweets into their pockets and joined the other students filing into the corridor.

The train came to a stop a few minutes later, and they followed the crowd out onto the dark platform. Harry shivered in the night air, and pulled his robes closer to his body.

“Firs’-years!” There was a familiar voice coming from one end of the platform, where a large lantern was being held above their heads. “Firs’-years over here, please! Alright there, Harry?”

Hagrid’s big, bearded face appeared in the golden light of his lantern.

“Firs’-years, this way, c’mon, follow me. Any more firs’-years? Mind yer step now, follow me!”

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down a steep, and narrow path. It was pitch black on either side of them, and Harry guessed they were walking through a small forest. Nobody spoke much, just small whispers between friends wondering where they were going.

“Yeh’ll be seeing Hogwarts in just a moment!” He called to them.

There was a chorus of ‘oooh’s an ‘ahhh’s as they rounded a corner.

The narrow path had opened up onto the edge of a dark black lake. Perched on a mountain, on the other side of the lake was a large castle. Its windows sparkled in the moonlight, and it had at least half a dozen towers and turrets.

“No more than four to a boat!” Hagrid said, pointing a to a small fleet of boats at the edge of the lake.

Alfie, Cassie, and Neville joined Hermione Granger in a boat, while Ron and Harry were joined by a pair of twin girls.

“Everyone ready?” Hagrid shouted. He took a quick look to make sure nobody was still stood on the shore, before turning back around in the boat he had to himself. “Right then – FORWARD!”

The lake barely rippled as the small fleet moved forward. Everybody was silent, staring at the castle that loomed overhead.

Hagrid yelled for them to put their heads down as his boat neared the cliff; they all bent their heads, and the little boats floated underneath a curtain of ivy that had been hiding a cave in the side of the cliff. The cave seemed to go under the castle, and the boats sailed smoothly until they reached something that looked like an underground harbour and they climbed out onto rocks and pebbles.

They followed Hagrid, clambering up a passageway in the rock, with his lantern as their only light. The passageway let them out onto dark, damp grass, in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a set of large stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

“Everybody here?” Hagrid asked. “Didn’t lose anybody, did we?”

Hagrid raised his giant fist and knocked on the door three times.


	11. The Sorting Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put little drabble like things at the beginning of this chapter, that have absolutely no affect on the story at all but i like them so I added them.  
>  -M

“It’s quiet.” Regulus said.

Remus smile at him. “Too quiet.”

They’d gone for lunch with the Potters and Sirius once the train had left the station. Then they’ spent the afternoon in Muggle London, doing whatever Emilia wanted as an attempt to distract her from her brother being away. Sirius had offered to take Emilia for the night, so went they got to Sirius’ apartment, Remus and Regulus flooed to their home in the countryside, and James and Lily flooed to Potter Manor.

Remus came up behind Regulus and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I can’t remember the last time we had the place to ourselves.” Regulus whispered, lacing his fingers with Remus’ where they were resting on his stomach.

“We’ve had the house to ourselves at least a dozen times in the last few months alone.” Remus chuckled. He nuzzled his face into Regulus’ hair.

“I know that.” Regulus huffed, but he was smiling. “But we don’t have to worry about getting up in the morning. We’re both off work, and we don’t have to pick the kids up.”

“Ah, so you’re just excited for a lie in.” Remus began kissing up and down Regulus’ neck. “Nothing else? Nothing at all?”

Regulus leant his head to the side, giving Remus more room. “I suppose there is one other thing that I’m excited for.”

Regulus turned in Remus’ arms and wound his arms around his neck.

“I love you.” Remus whispered, before bringing their lips together.

***

“Are you sure?” Lily asked.

“Yes, Lils, I’m sure.” Sirius said. “She’ll be fine, look, she’s already looking for a movie to watch. You can’t say no now.”

“Okay, then.” Lily laughed.

Lily and James stepped through the Floo together, and in a flash of green flames, they were gone. Sirius grinned at Emilia and bent down to help her with the television.

“What we watching, Bambi?” Sirius asked.

“ _The Little Mermaid_! Please?”

Sirius sighed. “I suppose we could watch it….” He grinned, poking her in the side so she giggled. “…For the sixth hundredth time.”

Emilia laughed as she fell back onto the sofa. “We haven’t watched it _that_ many times, Uncle Si, nobody has.”

“Popcorn, or chocolate?”

Emilia pouted.

“Maybe we can have both. But we have to have a healthy dinner later, okay?” He was trying to put on his serious face, but it never seemed to work on the kids, or his friends for that matter.

She nodded, but the smile on her face told him she was going to guilt him into having pancakes or pizza for dinner instead. He probably wouldn’t fight it that much though.

***

James stepped out of the Floo just seconds after Lily. She didn’t have any time to move out of the way, he forgot about that, and they ended up sprawled on the floor of the drawing room. Lily laughed from underneath him, and he moved slightly, pushing himself up so she could roll over underneath him.

“Hello, Mrs Potter.” James grinned, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He moved away before she could respond. “It’s been years and I still can’t believe I get to call you ‘Mrs Potter’.”

“When do you think you’ll believe it?” Lily asked, threading her fingers through his hair. “We’ve hit the ten year mark already. Maybe you’ll believe it at fifteen, twenty, twenty-five?”

James grinned. “Are you mocking me, Mrs Potter?”

“Yes, yes I am, Mr Potter.”

James laughed, and kissed Lily again. She kept him in place with her hands on the back of his head.

“Can we get up now?” Lily asked.

“That depends on where you wanna go, love.” James winked.

Lily brought her lips to James’ ear. “There’s rocky road ice-cream in the freezer.”

James laughed again and jumped up. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?” He said, offering her a hand.

***

The large front doors swung open before Hagrid finished lowering his fist.

Minerva McGonagall stood before them. She was a tall lady, with dark hair, dressed in robes of emerald green. She had a stern face, but Harry had seen her many times in his childhood to know she wasn’t always that way. His parents had told him stories about her when he was younger, she wasn’t someone to cross.

“The firs-years, Professor McGonagall.” Hagrid said.

“Thank you, Hagrid.” Professor McGonagall said. “I’ll take it from here.

She pulled the door open wide, and they all hurried into the Entrance Hall. It was large enough to put a house inside, with room left over. Flaming torches were hung on the walls, lighting the room. The ceiling was too high, Harry couldn’t see it, and there was a large marble staircase leading to the upper floors. Harry could just make out another set of stairs down the corridor, but they were leading downwards, to the dungeons probably.

They followed McGonagall across the Entrance hall, her shoes clicking loudly on the stone floor. There was a loud buzz of voices coming from behind a set of ornate doors – the other students must be in there – but Professor McGonagall opened a different door off to the side. They flowed into the room in a line, and stood rather close together as they turned back to the doors to look at the Professor.

“Welcome to Hogwarts .” She said. “The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before that, and before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important, because, while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with students in your house, you will sleep in house dormitories, and you may spend your free time in your house common room.

“We have four houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a proud and noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Any triumphs will win you these points, while any rule-breaking will lose points.

“The Sorting will take place in just a few minutes, in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you take this time to smarten yourselves up as much as you can .”

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a boy’s untucked shirt, and Ron’s dirt smudged nose. Harry tried in vain to flatten his hair.

“I’ll be returning in just a moment, when we are ready for you.” Professor McGonagall said. “I expect you to wait quietly.”

She left the chamber.

“”Do you know how they sort us into houses?” Harry asked Ron. “Our parents wouldn’t tell us, they said it should be a surprise.”

“Some sort of test, I suppose. Fred says it hurts, but I’m pretty sure he was joking.”

Harry’s heart beat loudly in his chest. They were going to take a test? He hadn’t expected something like that, especially not as soon as they arrived. He only knew one or two spells, and he had only tried them a few times. He stared around for a moment, realising almost everyone else looked just as nervous as he felt. No one was talking much, except for Hermione Granger. Harry couldn’t tell if she was talking to someone next to her or herself, but she was whispering about all the spells she had learnt and practised and wondering which one she would be needing. Cassie was trying to help Neville with his tie, but Harry kept his eyes on the door. Any minute now, Professor McGonagall would return and lead him to his doom.

Then, suddenly, people were screaming behind him – Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What is-“

He gasped. So did those around him. About twenty ghosts had just flown in through the back wall. Harry had never seen a ghost before, he had heard stories from his parents’ Hogwarts days, but he’d never seen one in real life. They were a pearly white and slightly transparent, and they floated over their heads as though they weren’t there. A few them seemed to be arguing with each other.

“Forgive and forget, I say,” One of the ghosts said, he looked like a short, fat monk. “We ought to give him a second chance-“

“My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves enough chances, all the chances he deserves?” The ghost speaking wore a ruff and tights. “He gives us ghosts a ban name, you know that, and he isn’t really one of us anyway – I say, what are you lot doing in here?”

Everyone was quiet.

“They’re the new students!” The Fat Friar said, smiling widely at them. “I suppose you’re about to be sorted.”

A few students nodded silently.

“I hope to see a few of you in Hufflepuff.” He said. “My old house, you know.”

The door swung open, but only a few people turned to it, most choosing to keep their eyes on the ghosts.

“Move along.” McGonagall said sharply. “The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.”

The ghosts floated through the opposite wall, some in small groups, and others alone. Some waved as they disappeared.

“Please form a line,” Professor McGonagall told the first-years. “And follow me.”

Harry felt like his legs had turned to lead, but he got in line behind a sandy haired boy, with Ron, Neville, Alfie, and Cassie behind him. they walked out of the chamber, back across the Entrance Hall, and through the tall doors in to the Great Hall.

Harry had never seen a room like this one. There were hundreds of candles lighting the room, floating in mid-air above four long tables, where the other students were sitting. These tables were laid with golden plates and goblets. There was another table at the hall, where the teachers were sat facing the students. Professor McGonagall led them towards the staff table, where they stopped in a small huddle, with the teachers behind them. Dotted here and there, the silvery ghosts floated among the students. Harry tried to avoid the staring eyes, but there were so many eyes that he looked upwards instead. He didn’t see a normal ceiling. He saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with white spots. He heard Hermione whisper, “It’s bewitched, I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_ , it looks like the sky outside.”

Harry looked back down again quickly, as McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool to the right of them. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard’s hat. The hat was patched and frayed, it looked ancient.

His first thought was that they had to pull a rabbit from it, but his Mother had told him once that that was a more Muggle form of magic. Everybody was staring at the hat, so Harry stared too.

Suddenly the hat twitched, and a seam broke at the hat’s brim. The hat began to sing:

_'Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll meet myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So, put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap!’_

The whole hall applauded, and the hat bowed to each table before becoming still again.

“I’m going to kill Fred.” Ron whispered. “He was going on about battling a troll.”

Harry nodded. Putting on a hat was a lot easier than a test, or battling a troll, but Harry wished they didn’t have to do it in front of so many people. It was unnecessary. What happened if a student had the hat on his or her head for hours?

Harry was brought out of his panic when Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long, rolled up piece of parchment.

“When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head.” She said. “Abbott, Hannah.”

Hannah was very pink, and kept fiddling with her blonde pigtails as she sat on the stool. The hat slid down over eyes when she put it on. A minute, maybe two passed-

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted.

A table on the left cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down. The ghost of the Fat Friar waved at her.

“Black, Alphard.”

Harry looked over at Alfie and smiled when their eyes met. Alfie nodded and let go of Cassie’s hand. He took the hat form McGonagall and placed it on his head as he sat down.

Harry felt Cassie come up next to him and took her hand.

Alfie’s sorting took longer than Hannah Abbott’s, but the hat quickly called out “RAVENCLAW!”

The table on the left of the Hufflepuff table cried out their happiness this time and a few of the older Ravenclaws clapped Alfie on the back as he sat down.

“Black, Cassiopeia.”

Cassie scowled at the use of her full name, but quickly put on a smile as she walked towards the stool.

The hat was on her head for a long time before it shouted out Cassie’s house. She grinned as she made her way to the Slytherin table on the far right side of the hall. Harry looked over to Alfie; he was grinning at Cassie, and clapping for her.

‘Bones, Susan’ was a Hufflepuff, then Terry Boot became a Ravenclaw, taking the seat opposite Alfie. ‘Brocklehurst, Mandy’ became a Ravenclaw too, and ‘Brown, Lavender’ became the first Gryffindor, taking a seat at the table on the far left. Harry could see Ron’s twin brothers catcalling and cheering as she sat down.

‘Bulstrode, Millicent’ was a Slytherin, and Cassie greeted her with a smile when she sat down.

Harry was starting to feel a little queasy. It was nerve-wracking, being stood in front of so many people for so long. A few people had been sorted while he panicked, and he tried to refocus when Gryffindor got ‘Dunbar, Fay’.

A brown haired boy shuffled to the stool when ‘Finch-Fletchley, Justin’ was called. He became a Hufflepuff in a matter of seconds. Harry noticed that some people were being sorted almost immediately, while ‘Finnigan, Seamus’ took a minute to be sorted into Gryffindor an ‘Goldstein, Anthony took almost four to become a Ravenclaw.

‘Goyle, Gregory’, who had been with Malfoy on the train, became a Slytherin, and then Hermione’s name was being called.

She practically ran to the stool, and pulled the hat on quickly. Hermione was sat on the stool for almost four minutes before the hat shouted ‘GRYFFINOR!’. Ron groaned.

Neville sat on the stool after ‘Greengrass, Daphne’ was sorted into Slytherin. It took a long time for the hat to decide where to place Neville. It finally called out ‘GRYFFINDOR!’, but Neville had taken the hat with him when he ran towards the table and had to jog back amongst the laughter to give it to ‘MacDougal, Morag’.

Harry wondered if she was related to ‘MacDougal, Isobel’ who was on the stool after her. They didn’t look a lot alike, but they could be cousins. Both MacDougals were sorted into Ravenclaw.

‘Macmillan, Ernest’ was up next. The hat shouted ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ a few minutes later.

“Malfoy, Draco.”

Malfoy sauntered up to the stool and sat down. Harry knew that the Malfoy family were Slytherins, he expected Draco to go there too, but after three minutes the hat still hadn’t shouted ‘SLYTHERIN!’ and some of the older students were whispering to each other and pointing at the hat.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Draco was glaring when the hat was pulled away from his eyes. McGonagall whispered something to him, and he stood. There was scattered applause as he took a seat at the Gryffindor Table.

A few names were called before the clapping went back to the volume it had first been.

‘Nott, Theodore’ and ‘Parkinson, Pansy’ went to Slytherin, then a pair of twin girls, ‘…, Patil’ and ‘…, Patil’, and ‘Perks, Sally-Anne’.

“Potter, Harry.”

Whispers broke out like wild fire across the hall. Harry tried to ignore it as he walked to the stool.

“Is it really him?”

“Harry Potter? Did she say Potter?”

They were craning their necks to try and get a look at him, but then, all Harry saw was the black inside of the hat. Harry couldn’t hear anything for a moment, then a small voice spoke into his ear.

“Hmm,” It said. “Difficult. Very difficult. Not a bad mind, and plenty of courage, I see. Talent too, oh my goodness, a great deal of talent – and a thirst to prove yourself. Very interesting. But the question is, where to put you?”

“Gryffindor, please.”

“Are you sure?” Said the voice. “Slytherin could help you be great, it’s all here in your head, you know? But if your sure, I suppose it better be GRYFFINDOR!”

The hat shouted the last word, and as Harry pulled off the hat, the Gryffindor Table broke out in cheers. They were cheering louder than they had for anyone else. McGonagall gave him a smile and he tried not to run to the table. Percy the Prefect stood to shake his hand, while the Weasley twins shouted ‘WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!’. Harry sat opposite the ghost in the ruff from earlier. The ghost patted his arm and Harry shivered. It felt like his arm had just been submerged into a bowl of ice cold water.

Harry could see the High Table clearly now. Hagrid was sat at the end nearest him, and when their eyes met, Hagrid winked and gave him a thumbs-up. Harry grinned back. Albus Dumbledore was sat on a tall golden chair in the middle of the table. His silver hair shone almost as bright as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrel, the nervous man form the Leaky. He was looking very small in a large purple turban.

While Harry had been watching the High Table, the number of students waiting to be sorted had dwindled down to three.

“Turpin, Lisa.”

The hat made her a Ravenclaw, and then Ron was being called. He was very pale as he sat on the stool. Harry crossed his fingers underneath the table. A second later, the hat called out ‘GRYFFINDOR!’.

Harry grinned at Neville across the table, and they both clapped loudly with the rest of the table. Ron collapsed onto the bench next to him.

“Well done, Ron.” Percy said across Harry. “Excellent!”

Lastly, ‘Zabini, Blaise’ was pronounced a Slytherin and McGonagall rolled up the parchment. She took away the hat, and was soon taking a seat beside Professor Dumbledore.

The golden plate was empty, and Harry wished that they could start eating. It seemed like ages since they’d eaten the pasties.

Dumbledore rose to his feet; he held his arms wide and was smiling brightly at them all. It was like nothing could make him happier than them all being there.

“Welcome,” He said, “to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I’ like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

“Thank you!”

He sat back down. The hall broke out into claps and cheers. Harry tried not to laugh, he didn’t know if he should or not.

“He’s a bit mad, isn’t he?” Harry said to Percy.

“Mad?” Percy said airily, “Genius is more like it! Greatest wizard in the world, Dumbledore. But he is a bit mad, I suppose. Potatoes, Harry?”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. The previously empty dishes were now piled with food. Harry had never seen so many dishes in his life. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, and Yorkshire pudding too. And chips, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes and roasted, peas, carrots and more. There were also bowls of mint humbugs that Harry didn’t touch.

Harry got as much as he could onto his plate and began eating.

“That does look delicious.” The ghost in the ruff said.

“Can’t you-“

No, no I can’t. I don’t need to, obviously, but it’s been nearly five hundred years, and one does begin to miss it.” He sighed. “OH, how rude of me, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service. I’m Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.”

“I know you!” Ron said, as soon as the ghost had finished. “You’re Nearly Headless Nick. My brothers have told me about you!”

“I’d prefer you call me Sir Nicho-“ but sandy haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted him.

“How can you be _nearly_ headless?” He asked.

Sir Nicholas had clearly grown irritated. He huffed.

“Like this.” He said. He grabbed his ear and pulled. His head fell onto his shoulder, as though on a hinge. It was clear he had been subject to a beheading, but it the executioner hadn’t done the best job. Sir Nicholas looked pleased with the stunned looks on their faces, and he pulled his head back onto his neck. He coughed before speaking again. “So – new Gryffindors! I hope your well enough behaved to win us the House Cup. Gryffindor has never gone this long without winning. Seven years. Slytherin has won six years in a row. The Bloody Baron is becoming unbearable. He’s the Slytherin ghost.”

Harry turned to look at the Slytherin table, and saw a horrible looking ghost sat there, with blank, staring eyes, a thin face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was sat beside Cassie, who was talking to him like he wasn’t blood-stained. A few of the other Slytherins were throwing her odd looks.

“Why’s he covered in blood?” Seamus asked.

“I’ve never asked.” Sir Nicholas said slowly.

The leftover food vanished from the plates when everybody had had their fill. At least a dozen different desserts appeared in front of them. Ice-cream in every possible flavour, treacle tart, trifle, chocolate cake, apple pie, strawberries and cream, chocolate eclairs, jam doughnuts, rice pudding and jelly…

Harry was helping himself to some treacle tart as the conversation turned to their families.

“I’m half and half,” Seamus said. “Me dad’s a Muggle, me mam’s a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.”

“What about you, Neville?” A dark skinned boy asked.

“Well, I live with my gran, and she raised me, but they all thought I was Muggle for a while. My great-uncle Algie kept trying to scare me, you know, _force_ some magic out of me. He pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I almost drowned, but nothing happened ‘til I was almost eight. Great-uncle Algie was round for the week, and was hanging me out of an upstairs window when aunt Lily burst in and he accidentally let go. But I bounced, all the way down the driveway. They were all so proud. Gran was crying, she was so happy. They thought I wouldn’t be magic enough to come here though, great-uncle Algie bought me my toa when he found out.”

Neville’s relatives may have been over the moon with pride, but Harry remembered his mother being beyond angry. He didn’t know exactly what was said in the argument between Lily and Augusta, his uncles had taken them all home, and he didn’t see his parents before bed that night, but Neville was staying at their house more than he had already been doing.

Neville gave him a small smile before turning back to listen to Dean Thomas tell them about his family.

Percy was deep in conversation with Hermione on his other side. (“I do hope they start lessons right away. I’m particularly fascinated by Transfiguration. Of course, it’s supposed to be very difficult, you know, turning one thing into another-“ “Don’t worry too much, you’ll start small. Just matches into needles; that sort of thing-“)

Harry was beginning to feel warm and sleepy and wondered when they’d be allowed to retreat to their beds. He turned to look at the High Table and saw Hagrid drinking deeply from his golden goblet. Professor McGonagall was in conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrel was turned towards another Professor, so Harry was left to look at the back of his turban. He was talking to a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.

Suddenly, as though he could feel Harry looking, the hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrel’s turban and his dark eyes met Harry’s green. A sharp pain shot across Harry’s forehead.

“Ouch.” He hissed, clapping a hand to his forehead.

“What is it?” Percy asked.

“N-nothing.” Harry said.

The pain in his head was gone in less than a moment. But Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that the other Professor didn’t like him very much already.

“Hey, Percy, who’s that, talking to Professor Quirrel?”

“You know Quirrel already?”

“Yeah, I met him at the Leaky when I went to buy my school supplies.”

Percy nodded. “Well, it’s no wonder he looks so nervous. That’s Snape, the Potions Professor, but he doesn’t want to be – everybody knows it’s the Dark Arts he fancies. He’s been after that job for years.”

Harry recognise the name. He’d heard the name at home a few times, but they never went into much detail about him. The most he knew was that his parents knew this Snape, and either didn’t like him or just didn’t know more about him than just his name. Harry looked at Snape for a while, but the Professor didn’t look back at him again.

Soon, the tables cleared of the puddings and Dumbledore stood. The hall fell silent.

He cleared his throat. “Just a few minutes of your time, now that we’re all feed and watered. I have a few start term notices. First-years should be aware that the forest on school grounds is strictly off limits. A few of our older students would do well to remember that too.”

Harry saw Dumbledore’s eyes linger on the Weasley twins for a moment.

“Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used in between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Notices will be placed in common rooms to remind you. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch, or the team captain.

“And finally, I must inform you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to a die a very painful death.”

Few people laughed.

“Is he serious?” Harry asked.

“Must be,” Percy said. “It’s odd though, usually he gives a reason for us not being allowed to go somewhere. He didn’t even mention it to us Prefects.”

“And now, we shall sing our school song!” Dumbledore cried.

Harry noticed that some of the teachers were looking less than pleased, an others were wearing fixed smiles.

Dumbledore flicked his wand as though trying to get rid of a fly on the end, and a thin golden ribbon flew out of the tip and started to form cursive words in the air.

“Pick your own tune, everyone,” Dumbledore said. “And off we go!”

The students bellowed, sung, and said:

‘ _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they’re bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we’ve forgot,  
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._’

Because there was no set pace, everybody finished at different times. The Weasley twins were the last left singing, and Dumbledore conducted them through the last few lines as they stomped a funeral march.

Dumbledore wiped tears form his eyes when they were done.

“Ah, music, a thing lovelier than the magic we do here.” He said. “Now, off to be with you. Off you trot!”

Percy instructed the first-years to follow him. He led them through the crowd and into the Entrance Hall. Harry and Neville caught sight of Cassie on her way to the Slytherin dormitories and waved as they ascended the marble staircase. They spotted Alfie a few seconds later. The Ravenclaw first-years were being led up the staircase too, but they turned left at the top when the Gryffindors turned right.

Harry was feeling tired again, and barely noticed how many portraits pointed and whispered as they walked past. He barely noticed that Percy led them through multiple doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They were all dragging their feet. Harry heard a whispered ‘How much further?’ when they came to a sudden stop.

A few feet in front of them, was a bunch of floating walking sticks.

Percy stepped towards them, and they began launching themselves at him.

“Peeves,” He whispered to the first-years. “He’s a poltergeist.” He raised his voice. “Peeves! Show yourself!”

A loud sound answered, like the air being let out of a balloon.

“Peeves, come out or I’ll get the Bloody Baron!” Percy warned.

There was a pop, and then a short man with dark eyes appeared floating in the air with the walking sticks laying across his crossed legs.

“Oh look, ickle firsties.” He cackled. “What fun!”

He swooped at them suddenly. Some of them ducked, and a few of them jumped to the side.

“Go away, Peeves! Or I’ll be telling the Baron about this! I mean it!”

Peeves stuck out his tongue, and as he flew over their heads, he dropped the walking sticks. He laughed loudly as he flew away, rattling suits of armour all the way down the corridor.

“The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control Peeves, well, him and Professor Dumbledore.” Percy said. “You’d best watch out for him. He won’t even listen to us Prefects. Oh, here we are.”

They’d reached the end of a corridor where a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress was hung.

“Password?” The lady asked.

“ _Caput Draconis_.” Percy said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a whole in the wall.

They all scrambled through – Neville needed a leg up – and found themselves in a large round room, the Gryffindor common room. There were squashy red armchairs and sofas surrounding the fireplace, and dark wooden tables around the edge of the room.

Percy pointed the girls towards one staircase, and the boys to another. An older girl offered to show the girls to their dorm room, and Percy turned to lead them to theirs. They had to walk up a spiral stair case after ascending the first straight set – they were definitely in a tower – and they were finally shown their beds: six four-posters, with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up, and were at the foot of their beds. Too tired to talk, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

Harry wanted to ask if any of them had had the treacle tart, but he was asleep before he could.

Perhaps he had eaten to much, because Harry ah a very weird dream that night. He was wearing Professor Quirrel’s turban, and it was whispering to him, telling him he needed to transfer to Slytherin at once, that it was his destiny. He tried to tell the hat that he was happy where he was, that he liked Gryffindor, but it just got heavier and heavier until he was clawing at it to try and pull it off. It got tighter. Then, there was the man who tried to kill him, his mother had called him Michael, laughing at him, and pointing. Michael turned into hook-nosed Snape, who’s laughed became high and cold. There was a flash of green – not the one from Michael’s wand, that one different – and Harry was waking up.

He turned over in bed and tried to fall back asleep. When he woke a few hours later, to the sound of sniffling coming from Malfoy’s bed, he didn’t remember the dream he had had.


	12. It Is Exceptionally Lonely, Being Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy had been taught a lot of things from a very young age. He’d started learning French at age four, and piano from age five, both traditions from his mother’s side of the family. He had weekly lessons where he learnt his heritage. He was shown family tree after family tree, and knew names of ancestors from a century before he was born. His father taught him everything concerning Pure-blood society, from dinner party manners and the politics behind those inners, to the reign of the Dark Lord and his father’s participation. His father told him he was proud of his participation, but they dare not say a word about it outside of a select few, so they could keep their position in society.

Draco was taught how to be a Malfoy. He was taught how to be a Black. He was taught to be a Pure-blood. He was taught that Slytherin was where he would be sorted, that there was no other option.

He was taught that believe that they were better than Half-bloods, Muggleborns, Muggles and Squibs. He was taught that the Malfoys were above everyone else, they were the best of the best. But he caught whispers in the street, whispers at the Pure-blood parties and Ministry functions he was forced to attend, and most recently, on the train to Hogwarts. Passing people hissed ‘Death Eater’ into their friends’ ears as his family walked past.

He used to think they moved out of the way when they walked past out of respect, but people who respect you don’t whisper about you when they think you can’t hear. People moved out of their way, not out of respect, but out of fear, and bribed necessity.

A lot of people didn’t like what his father stood for during the First Wizarding War, and still don’t like him despite the tale he told about being under the Imperius Curse keeping him from a lifetime in Azkaban. But these were the people his father called Blood-traitors; these were the people his father told him they were better than. Those people should know better, they should know that the Malfoys were a family that commanded respect, the Malfoys should be admired. But they weren’t, not truly.

It filled him with a righteous anger, that they didn’t respect his father like they should. They were the best of the best and should be treated as such.

But following these thoughts, came doubt. Where the onlookers right to believe his father was never what he said he was? If they were so proud of the allegiance with the Dark Lord, why did they hide it behind lies and only acknowledge it behind closed doors? Was it normal to fell sick to his stomach when faced with the Dark Arts?

He tried to shake these thoughts from his head. Of course, it wasn’t normal. He was wrong to doubt his father’s teachings because he was a Malfoy, a proper Malfoy son. He had to be, otherwise everything would come crashing down around him.

He wanted to be brave though. He wanted to stand up to his father when he thought he was wrong. He wanted to be proud of everything he did, he wanted to learn more about the world, not just the Pure-blood society he grew up in, he wanted real friends. But he wasn’t brave, he was a coward, and so, he kept quiet and tried to believe everything his father told him.

***

“Malfoy, Draco.”

He tried not to show his nervousness, instead, he walked to the stool with his head held high and tried to portray an air of arrogance.

He hoped the hat would shout out Slytherin before it had even touched his head, like it had done with his father and so many of his other ancestors, but it didn’t. Instead, the hat met with his slicked back hair and slid own over his eyes.

Draco’s stomach dropped.

He was scared and he wished he could be brave, but he knew where those thoughts would land him, so he pushed them away.

“Well, you are a surprise. A Malfoy who doesn’t belong in Slytherin.” It was like there was a second voice in his head.

“Yes, I do. I’m a Slytherin, I promise.” He knew his thoughts were bordering on pleading, but he was desperate, he needed to be a Slytherin. “I’m cunning.”

“You aren’t cunning, but you are creative and inquisitive, you have the potential to be a Ravenclaw, but you’d be bored there I’m afraid, so that will not be your house.” The hat said. “I cannot put you where you don’t belong, Mr Malfoy, and I wouldn’t if I could. There isn’t much Slytherin in you, you don’t want to hear it, but it’s true, and you know it. And deep down, you know that you don’t want to be there anyway.”

Draco did know it. He was rash, chivalrous and prideful. He hated the injustice he saw his father support, and he wanted friends even though his father said it was better to have allies. He wanted to be brave –

The hat chuckled.

“You know where you are heading, you just are afraid of what it means for you. You could be great in the lions’ den, you know? You’d flourish into a worthy friend there; it’d be a brilliant place for you to grow into yourself.”

But Draco didn’t want to risk it all for friends he didn’t have yet, for friends he may not even find. In that moment, he tried so hard to believe his father, he tried so hard to believe it was better to have allies, but he was eleven, he was a kid, and he’d never had proper friends. Merlin, he wanted proper friends.

He wasn’t brave. He wished for Ravenclaw, he didn’t mind if he was bored, he wished for Ravenclaw.

“You will learn, over time, that you are far more than your family name.”

Draco kept wishing for Ravenclaw, but he knew it was useless. The hat could see into his mind, it had already made up its’ mind.

In mere moments, Draco Lucius Malfoy’s life turned upside down.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The hall was silent as Draco pushed the hat off his head. Professor McGonagall gave him a tight lipped smile.

“Go on, Mr Malfoy, take a seat.”

It was like the hall suddenly realised what had just happened as he stood up. A hush fell over the room, whispers buzzed from all the tables. He tried to ignore it as he shakily got to his feet. A few people clapped, but it sounded more confused than happy. The clapping and cheering didn’t go back to its original volume until ‘Moon, Lily’ became a Hufflepuff.

Draco had sat down with a few spaces between him and the other students. They didn’t speak to him, and he didn’t speak to them. He didn’t know if he’d even be able to speak without his voice catching, and a Malfoy never stumbled over his words.

He didn’t slump, he kept his back straight like he’d been taught and glared down at the table. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be a Slytherin, and instead he was sat at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by people who probably didn’t trust him or his family.

Draco barely listened to the rest of the sorting; he couldn’t bring himself to care. But when ‘Potter, Harry’ was called out he listened a bit harder, never taking his eyes off the table in front of him. Potter obviously wasn’t his friend, but he couldn’t deny that he was curious as to where the famous boy would be sorted.

The hall was silent for a just a few moments, and then-

“GRYFFINDOR!”

It wasn’t much of a surprise, but the Gryffindor table burst into cheers when the hat was pulled of Potters head. There was annoyed grumbling from the other tables, but it could only be heard if you focused on it.

There weren’t many first-years left to be sorted now, and Draco wouldn’t have been able to tell you which house which student was put in if he was asked.

***

There were six of them in the dorm, each with a four-poster bed, a dresser, and a bedside table. Draco found his trunk at the foot of the third bed, between a boy whose name he remembered as being Dean, and, just his luck, Harry Potter.

None of them spoke, all too tired, and too full from the feast. They pulled on their pyjamas and climbed into bed. The other boys were asleep in minutes; the sandy haired boy in the bed nearest the door was snoring lightly, and Longbottom kept shifting in his sleep every few minutes.

Draco couldn’t sleep though. His thoughts were drifting away from sleep, away from the comfort the bed would provide if he closed his eyes, and towards his parents, towards his father’s stony face telling him that Slytherin was the only place to be. He wasn’t in Slytherin though, quite the opposite, he was a _brave Gryffindor_. He didn’t feel very brave at the moment though, as he thought about how disappointed his father would be when he found out. Merlin, his father was miles away in England, Draco was in Scotland, and he was still terrified that his father would appear, wand or cane drawn and glaring down at Draco, disappointment clear in his eyes.

“Malfoy, you alright?”

Draco’s head snapped up from where he had been staring down at the bed spread. Weasley and Potter were stood at the end of his bed, Weasley looked uncomfortable, and Draco realised it was because he was crying.

“Fine, I’m fine.” He said, but his voice was as shaky as his hand when he moved to wipe away his tears.

The two boys shared a look with each other, and Draco found himself suddenly jealous of their easy friendship. They’d barely known each other a day, and they were already sharing looks that amounted to whole conversations. They moved around to the sides of the bed, one on the left, one on the right and climbed on. Draco opened his mouth to ask them what they thought they were doing, but Potter spoke first.

“I think we should start over; you know?”

“Yeah,” Weasley agreed. “We just got off on the wrong foot.”

“I don’t think we did.” Draco said. “My father will have me transferred to Slytherin before the end of the week, I assure you.”

He stood up before either of them could respond and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He couldn’t be a Gryffindor; his father won’t allow it. He’ll be a Slytherin in no time, and they can forget this small hiccup ever happened. His time in Gryffindor will be so short, that it will be deemed inconsequential, nobody will remember seeing him in a red and gold tie, nobody will miss the sixth bed in the dormitory.

The tiles were cold against his feet, but he slid down the wall and sat beside the door. Potter and Weasley were whispering so quietly that Draco couldn’t hear what they were saying, so he waited until he couldn’t hear them anymore, and then he waited another twenty minutes before going back to bed.

He barely slept, waking as the sun started to pour in through the window. He closed the curtains quickly so none of the other boys would wake up, leaving him to get ready alone. He showered, brushed his teeth, styled his hair, packed his bag, and was gone before the others began to stir.

Nobody else seemed to be awake, but if they were Draco didn’t see them. The lady in the portrait asked him what he was doing up so early, but Draco ignored her. He had hours before breakfast would start, but he didn’t want to be in the Gryffindor dorms, so wandering the castle was his only option.

“Mr Malfoy.”

Draco spun to look at who had spoken.

“Professor McGonagall.” Draco nodded his head slightly, ready to turn back around and continue wandering.

“Mr Malfoy, would you care to join me in my office for a moment?”

She said it in a way that meant he couldn’t refuse, it wasn’t an order, but it wasn’t an accept or decline kind of request. He nodded, and she gave a small smile, something that made the kindness in her eyes shine brighter.

Draco followed her down a few corridors, past doors, and portraits, and down two staircases to the first floor. He wondered how she’d known where he was, or if she had just been wandering like he had and stumbled upon him; something told him that she had been looking for him.

Her office was big. A large fireplace, and windows he could see the Quidditch Pitch from, comfy looking armchairs next to the fire, and two chairs facing the opposite side of the desk, and floor to ceiling bookshelves behind the desk.

“Please, take a seat, Mr Malfoy.”

She was gesturing to one of the armchairs next to the fire. Draco couldn’t think of a reason to leave, so he sat. Professor McGonagall took the other armchair.

“The Headmaster has already sent out letters informing parents of their child’s house placement, and I suspect they’ll be arriving in time for their breakfast. There has never been a Malfoy in Gryffindor, not one, and I’m sure you’re thinking that you’ll be transferred or resorted, but that rarely happens at Hogwarts.

“As your Head of House, I want you to be comfortable in Gryffindor for the next seven years, and I don’t think that trying to transfer houses within the first week is the best way to start your first year.”

“It rarely happens? That means there’s still a chance I can be moved to Slytherin. Professor, I want to be a Slytherin. The Hat was wrong to put me in Gryffindor.”

Draco didn’t like the way the words felt heavy on his tongue. They were a lie, he knew that, and Professor McGonagall was smiling at him like she knew it too.

“There’s someone I think you’d benefit from talking to. He was from family of Slytherins, like you are, and was sorted into Gryffindor, like you have been. He handled it differently though, he embraced it. If you’d let me, I’d like to reach out to your cousin, Sirius Black.”

Sirius Black. Draco had heard the stories; the first Black in Gryffindor, and proud of it, disowned and a runaway at sixteen, best friends with a Potter. Draco is the first Malfoy in Gryffindor, and he is terrified of it, he doesn’t want to be disowned, he doesn’t want to run away, and he doesn’t want to be best friends with a Potter. Speaking to Sirius Black would just cause more trouble.

“No, thank you, Professor. I’d rather not speak to him. If you don’t mind, I’d like to go down to breakfast now.”

“Of course, I’m sorry to have kept you.” She began moving around the room, heading towards her desk, and taking a seat. “And, Mr Malfoy, if you happen to change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Draco gave a short nod, and tried not to look like he was running from the room.

There were a more people in the halls now. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors coming down staircases, and Hufflepuffs and Slytherins coming from different directions. Draco merged with the crowd, hoping it’d take him to the Great Hall so he could have some breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that this took forever to post. I sort of lost inspiration about halfway through this chapter an focused a little more energy on a few WIPs I haven't posted yet. I finally got the chapter finished though, so here it is.


	13. Severus Snape, the Potions Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a while to get out, but it's here now! I really am terrible at keeping to a schedule of uploading...
> 
> a quick note: I edited part of Chapter Nine. a small edit near the beginning, where instead of being arrested at the scene, Michael gets away and is arrested a week later. 
> 
> -M

“Over there, look!”

“Next to the tall kid with red hair.”

“With the glasses?”

“Have you seen him yet?”

“Have you seen his scar?”

Whispers followed him everywhere throughout the castle, from the moment he leaves the dormitory the next day. He’d probably never get used to the stares and unsubtle glances, the whispers, and the pointing. It’s why his family spent so much of their time in Muggle London, they tended to avoid going into Wizarding London as much as they could. He didn’t have his parents to shield him from onlookers in the halls of Hogwarts. He had Neville, Alfie, and Cassie though, and his new friend, Ron. He was often sandwiched between his friends while they walked the corridors, trying to find their lessons.

He got lost multiple times a day. There are one-hundred and forty-two stair-cases at Hogwarts, across seven floors, and at least a dozen turrets and towers: narrow ones; wide ones; long, curved ones; and steep, straight ones. Then, there were the doors: tall and imposing ones; ones that wouldn’t open unless you pushed in the exact right spot, or asked nicely; ones that moved from wall to wall; and doors that weren’t doors at all, just the wall pretending. It was hard to keep track of where everything was when it seemed to move overnight.

The ghosts didn’t help either, coming and going through walls. It was always a nasty shock when one of them floated through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always willing to help new Gryffindors, and the Fat Friar was always pointing people in the right direction. Peeves, on the other hand, well you don’t want to run into him while late to class. He locks doors, sends you towards trick staircases, throws things and drops waste paper baskets on the heads of passers-by. He’d already pelted Ron with bits of chalk, and floated up to a Hufflepuff girl, grabbed her nose and shouted, ‘GOT YOUR CONK!’.

If possible, there was someone even worse than the mischievous poltergeist; Argus Filch, the caretaker. Harry and Ron managed to get on his bad-side their very first morning. He found them trying to pull open a door that wouldn’t budge, it was just their luck, that the door led to the forbidden third floor corridor and he wouldn’t believe them when they said they didn’t know. He wouldn’t believe that they were lost, threatening to take them to the Headmaster. They were rescued by Professor, who was passing. Harry could’ve sworn he heard Filch muttering about the good old days where students were hung from their toes in the dungeons.

Filch had a cat, Mrs Norris, a scrawny, greying cat, with large, gold, lamp like eyes. She prowled the corridors, looking for misbehaving students. Then, she scurry off, and moments later, Filch would come running around the corner, wheezing and out of breath. Filch knew all of the secret passageways of Hogwarts better than anyone and could be anywhere within seconds, the only people who could possibly knew the castle better were the Weasley twins.

Then, once you got to them, there were the lessons themselves.

The Gryffindors climbed to the top of the Astronomy Tower every Wednesday at midnight, to study the stars and learn the movements of the planets. They had Herbology three times a week, in the greenhouses behind the castle, taught by a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learnt about the uses of strange plants and fungi, and how to take care of them.

Charms class was taught by a very short wizard by the name of Filius Flitwick. All four houses sat in stands against the walls, and Professor Flitwick stood on a pile of books to see over the podium in front of his desk. They had their first lesson with him on Tuesday, and when he got to Harry’s name on the register, he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

They shared Transfiguration with the Slytherins, and their very first lesson, Professor McGonagall gave them a stern talking to.

"Transfiguration,” She said, “is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then, she turned her desk into a pig, and back again. They were all very impressed, and couldn’t wait to get started, but soon learned that they wouldn’t be turning furniture into animals for quite a while. They had to take a lot of long, complicated notes, before they could even take out their wands. After taking notes, they were all given a match, and asked to turn it into a needle. At the end of the lesson, only two people had managed to make a change to their match; Professor McGonagall held up Cassie’s and Hermione’s matches, showing how they’d turned silver and pointy. She gave the two girls a rare smile, and told them all to pack up.

They shared their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with all of the other houses, and they were all a little bit disappointed. Professor Quirrell’s classroom smelt strongly of garlic, and everybody said it was to ward off a vampire he’d met in Romania and was afraid was going to come for him one day. His turban, he told them, was a thank-you gift from an African prince, given to him after he helped get rid of a troublesome zombie; none of them were sure if he was telling the truth. When Seamus Finnigan asked what he’d done to get rid of the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather. Another thing they had noticed, was that a weird smell hung around Quirrell’s turban; the Weasley twins claimed he kept it stuffed with garlic, so he was protected wherever he went.

Friday was an important day for Harry, Ron, and Neville. They hadn’t got lost once on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“What’ve we got today?” Harry asked, adding sugar to his cereal.

Neville kept buttering his toast, while Ron rummaged through his bag to find his timetable.

“Double Potions, with the Slytherins.” Ron groaned. “I’ve heard that Snape favours the Slytherins. Hands them house points like its candy, and finds any excuse to take points from the other houses.”

“I wish McGonagall favoured us.” Neville said.

Harry couldn’t help but agree, McGonagall may be their Head of House, but that didn’t stop her from giving them a pile of homework the day before.

Just as he was about to say something, the post arrived. It had taken Harry by surprise the first day, just how many owls flew into the room at once. His parents had sent him a parcel his first morning, with a letter congratulating him for getting in to Gryffindor.

Hedwig had dropped in a few times, stolen a piece of toast from his plate and nibble at his ear. She’ fly away again pretty quickly, to nap in the Owlery with all the other owls that stayed at school. Today though, she flew in with the other owls, a small note clutched in her beak. She landed between the milk and the marmalade, and dropped the letter beside Harry’s bowl.

‘ _Dear Harry,_ (It said in a very untidy scrawl.)  
 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so I was wondering if you and Neville wanted to come and have a cup of tea with me, around three? I asked Alfie and Cassie too, hoping for their reply the same time as yours. I want to hear all about your first week. Send us a reply back with Hedwig.  
Hagrid._’

Harry looked towards the Ravenclaw table, and saw Alfie and Cassie reading a note, with Apollo sat on the table in front of them. Cassie looked up first, eyes scanning the Gryffindor table until she found Harry. She nodded at him, and he grinned back.

“Hey, Neville, you wanna go see Hagrid this afternoon?”

Neville nodded around his mouthful of food, before swallowing. “Ron, do you want to come too?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

Harry pulled a quill from his bag, and scribbled his answer on the back of Hagrid’s note. Hedwig flew away with it a few moments later, meeting Apollo in the sky.

Harry was glad he had afternoon tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because Potions turned out to be an awful experience.

The feast at the beginning of term gave Harry the impression that Snape disliked him, his first Potions lesson told him otherwise. Snape most definitely _hated_ him.

Potions lessons were taught in the dungeons. It was colder here than anywhere else in the school, and was probably creepy enough without the pickled animal jars lining the walls.

Just like Flitwick, Professor Snape took the register once they were all seated, and just like Flitwick, he paused at Harry’s names.

“Oh, yes,” He said softly. “Harry Potter – our new celebrity.”

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, one of them nudging Malfoy with his elbow, trying to get him to join in. Malfoy shrugged him off. Snape finished taking names, before stepping back and looking around at the class. His eyes were as dark as Hagrid’s, but they held no warmth, and they seemed to get colder when they landed on Harry.

“In this lesson, you will begin to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” He began, speaking in barely more than a whisper. He was similar to McGonagall in the way he could keep a class silent without any effort. “I suspect some of you won’t believe that this class teaches you real magic, because of it’s lack of foolish wand waving. I don’t expect you to truly understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power held in liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – so long as you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I’ve taught so far.”

The room was silent after his speech. Harry exchanged a look with Ron, eyebrows raised. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat, seemingly eager to prove she wasn’t a dunderhead. The only person who seemed nearly as eager to learn from Professor Snape was Cassie, sat at the back of the class, leant forward so she didn’t miss a word that was said.

“Potter!” Snape said suddenly. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood.

_Powdered infusion of what to an infusion of what?_ Harry glanced at Ron, who shrugged, just as stumped as he was; Hermione’s hand shot into the air.

“I don’t know, sir.” Harry said.

Snape’s lips curled up into a sneer.

“Hmm – fame clearly isn’t everything.”

He ignored Hermione’s hand.

“Let’s try something else. Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

Hermione was stretching her hand as high into the air as she could without leaving her seat, but Harry hadn’t the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Crabbe and Goyle, who were once again shaking with laughter.

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Didn’t think to open a book before you came here then, did you, Potter?”

Harry forced himself to keep eye contact, staring into those cold black eyes. He _had_ looked through his textbooks, thank-you very much, but was he really expected to remember every little detail that came up in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_?

Snape continued to ignore Hermione’s shaking hand.

“What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Hermione was suddenly on her feet, trying to get Snape to notice her hand reaching for the dungeon ceiling.

“I don’t know.” Harry said again. “I think Hermione does though, why don’t you ask her?”

A few people laughed, mainly is Gryffindor classmates; Harry caught Cassie’s eye and she grinned at him. Seamus was trying to conceal some of his laughter into his fist, it wasn’t working very well though. Snape, however, was not at all pleased.

“Sit down,” He snapped at Hermione. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. You will find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, it’s a stone that, when use properly will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren’t you taking notes?”

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

“And Potter?” Snape said over the noise. “A point will be taken from Gryffindor house, for your cheek.”

Things seemed to go downhill for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all in pairs, and set them the task of brewing a simple potion for curing boils. He swept around the room in his long black cloak, peering over shoulders, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising everyone except Malfoy and Cassie. He didn’t seem like he liked them, but he was definitely nicer to them than to everyone else. He was about to show everyone how perfectly the two had stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing sound filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow melted Seamus’ cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potions was seeping out and pooling onto the floor. Within seconds, everybody was stood on their stools, holding their bags off the floor.

Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when it exploded, was moaning in pain as angry red boils popped up all over his arms and legs.

“Idiot boy!” Snape snarled. He waved his wand, getting rid of the potion and fixing the few shoes that had had holes burned into them. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?”

Neville whimpered as boils started to spring up all over his nose.

“Take him to the hospital wing, Finnigan.” Snape spat at Seamus. Then, he rounded on Harry and Ron who were working beside Neville and Seamus. “You – Potter – why didn’t you tell him to take his cauldron off the fire first? Thought he’d make you look good when he got it wrong, did you? That’s another point you’ve lost for Gryffindor.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue how unfair Snape was being, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.

“Don’t push it,” He whispered. “I’ve heard Snape can get pretty nasty.”

Harry’s mood was pretty low as the climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later.

“Cheer up,” Ron said, “Snape’s already taken 50 points off of Fred and George and he’s only been teaching them for a week.”

“C’mon, Harry,” Cassie said, appearing on his other side. “We’ll go meet Alfie outside the Transfiguration classroom, then go find Neville in the hospital wing.”

Neville was let out of the hospital wing at quarter to three, and they started to make their way towards the castle doors. Hagrid lived in a small stone house at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door when they arrived.

When Harry knocked, they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside, and several booming barks. Hagrid’s voice rang out, saying, “ _Back_ , Fang – _back_.”

Hagrid’s big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

“Jus’ a minute,” He said. “Fang, get _back_.”

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

“Hiya, Fang!” Cassie cooed, as though Fang was ten times smaller than he was.

Harry grinned as they all filed into the two-roomed house. There were hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling over the kitchen, the kettle was boiling over the fire, and Harry could see Hagrid’s bed in the other room, covered in a large patchwork quilt.

“Make yerselves at home.” He said, finally letting go of Fang, who ran straight for Cassie where she was sat at the dining table. Fang was a lot like Hagrid, nowhere near as fierce as he looked or sounded.

“This is Ron.” Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and piling rock cakes onto a plate.

“Another Weasley, eh?” He asked, looking Ron over quickly. “I’ve spent the last two years chasin’ yer brothers away from the forest.”

The rock cakes were as hard as they always were, but they all ate them anyway and pretended to be enjoying them, while telling Hagrid all about their first lessons. Cassie kept stroking Fang, who had rested his head on her knee and was drooling all over her robes.

Harry and Ron were delighted to hear the words ‘that old git’ fall from Hagrid’s mouth when they told him about Filch.

“An’ as fer that cat,” He said, “ _Mrs Norris_ , I’d like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D’yeh know she follows me everywhere I go whenever I’m in the castle? Filch puts her up to it – can’t get rid of her.”

Harry told Hagrid all about their Potions lesson. Hagrid had the same view as Ron, saying he shouldn’t worry about it, Snape didn’t really like any of the students.

“But he seemed to _hate_ Harry.” Cassie said.

“Rubbish!” Hagrid said. “Why would he?”

Harry got the impression that Hagrid definitely knew of a potential reason for Snape’s hatred towards him, but was choosing not to say anything.

“How’s yer brother, Charlie – he was great with animals, that one.” He asked Ron.

Harry wondered whether Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose, Cassie was looking at him weirdly too, but quickly joined the new conversation. While Ron told Hagrid everything that he could remember about how Charlie was working with dragons now, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table, half covered by the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_ :

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

**_Investigations continue into the break-in at  
Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be   
the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts’ goblins today insisted that nothing  
had been taken. The vault that was searched had  
in fact been emptied that very same day.  
‘But we’re not telling you what was in there, so  
keep your noses out if you know what’s good for  
you,’ said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._ **

Harry remembered Ron mentioning the Gringotts break-in on the train, but he hadn’t said when it happened.

“Hagrid!” Harry said. “The Gringotts break-in happened the day we were in Diagon Alley.”

“It could’ve been happening while we were there!” Alfie said, leaning over to look at the clipping in Harry’s hand.

It felt like Hagrid was refusing to meet his eyes, he just grunted and offered Harry another rock cake and more tea.

What had been emptied out of the vault, and what did Hagrid now about it? Harry read the clipping again and again. What about the package Hagrid had so quickly stuffed into his coat pocket when they spotted him?

Harry’s mind was swimming with questions; tea with Hagrid had left him with more to think about than any of his lessons so far. Did Hagrid know something about the Gringotts break-in? Did it have something to do with the package he had hidden so hastily? And what did he know about why Snape disliked him so?

***

Cassie’s owl, Apollo, was a feisty little thing. He usually found an open window to fly in through rather than coming to the closed window of whatever room somebody was in, and he’d fly as close to you as possible when he landed. Cassie said it was so that he knew he had been noticed and the letter would be read as soon as possible.

So, Regulus wasn’t surprised when Apollo came flying through his open office doors rather than landing on the windowsill and waiting to be let in.

Regulus took the letter from him, and the owl flew back out of the doors, almost clipping Remus with his wing.

“Not waiting for a reply, I see.” Remus said coming to sit on one of the chairs opposite Regulus’ desk.

“I suppose she thinks I won’t need to reply.”

He used a silver letter opener to slice the envelope open, before pulling out its contents.

“Hmmm.”

“What is it?” Remus asked.

“Severus is back at Hogwarts – I didn’t even know he was back in the country.”

Regulus read the letter again, brows furrowing further with each word. He almost jumped out his seat when Remus’ hands cupped his cheeks.

Remus had moved around the desk to be at his side. He quickly dipped down for a kiss, and Regulus was immediately relaxed.

“It’s only half four, you have time to go see him before dinner at James’.” Remus said. “I’ll wait around here a little longer before heading over early and you can meet me there.”

“Thank you.” Regulus whispered, pulling him in for another quick kiss.

Half an hour later, he was stepping out of the Floo and into the Headmasters Office. Dumbledore had replied to his owl quickly, and he was granted access to Hogwarts through the Floo.

He had a quick conversation with Dumbledore before excusing himself to find Severus.

The dungeons were colder than he remembered them being, but his cloak provided a lot more warmth than the Hogwarts robes ever did.

He found Severus’ office quickly, in the same room as Professor Slughorn’s had been when he was a student. He knocked and was quickly called to enter.

“Regulus?”

“I heard you were teaching again, I thought I’d come and say, ‘welcome back’.”

Severus gave a quick nod, “Please, have a seat.”

They made it through half a tumbler of Firewhiskey before Regulus asked, “I thought you were travelling, I didn’t think you’d come back to teach Potions again.”

“It’s not my greatest aspiration, I’d rather still be in America, but I said I’d come back when I was needed.”

“And that’s now?” Regulus asked. “Is something happening?”

“We all knew it would, Regulus,” Snape said, his eyes flicked towards Regulus forearm, and then his own, before taking a mouthful of his drink. “Us more than anyone else.”


	14. The Midnight Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry that this took so long to get out. i'm going to try and keep a better posting schedule, but i'm not sure how that's gonna go yet...  
>  -m

Their first week went by quickly, and they soon noticed a note pinned up in the Gryffindor common room. Flying lessons were at three-thirty on Thursday – and Gryffindors and Slytherins were going to learn together.

Quidditch was always being talked about at Hogwarts, especially with the new season starting up. Wizards and witches were discussing their favourite teams, and explaining the game to Muggleborns and Halfbloods who didn’t know much about it. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas about Quidditch and football – Ron just didn’t seem to understand why anybody would enjoy a game where there was only one ball, and nobody was allowed to fly. Harry had caught him poking at Dean’s West Ham poster, trying to get the players to move.

It seemed like everyone from wizarding families had stories about flying when they were younger. The way Seamus Finnigan told it he’d spent most of his childhood flying around the Irish countryside on his broomstick. Ron had told stories about almost hitting a hang-glider on one of his brother Charlie’s old brooms. Harry remembered spending a lot of his own childhood on a broom, him, Alfie, Cassie, Emilia, his dad, his uncle Sirius, and uncle Regulus would play small games during the summer, and even smaller games throughout the year. Neville had only one in once, when they were six, he’d been terrified the entire time, and refused to play again. He was apparently still frightened.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. She had taken _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from the library and was reading it at breakfast on Thursday morning. Neville was hanging on to her every word as she read all the tips and tricks from the book.

“Don’t worry so much, Nev,” Alfie said, sitting down and helping himself to a slice of toast. “I had my lesson on Tuesday, you only go a few feet up then you come back down. You’ll be fine.”

All talk of their upcoming flying lesson was interrupted by the post arriving.

Harry had had three letters since Hagrid’s note on Friday: one from his mum on Saturday, one from his dad on Monday, and one from Emilia on Wednesday. His dad sent him some chocolate chip cookies to share with his new friends, and his mum sent the sweater he’d accidentally left behind.

A barn owl flew down and landed next to Neville, dropping a small round package. Alfie gave the owl the last bite of his toast before it flew away. Neville opened the package excitedly, and showed them the glass ball that fit almost perfectly in his hand, it seemed to be full of white smoke.

“Gran’s sent me a Remembrall,” He explained, “She knows I forget things – this tells you if there’s something you’ve forgotten to do. You hold it like this and if the smoke turns red… oh no…” His face fell, because the smoke inside the Remembrall had swirled and suddenly turned scarlet. “…you’ve forgotten something.”

“Don’t worry, Neville, we’ll help you- hey!” Cassie stood up trying to reach the Remembrall that had just been snatched out of Neville’s hand.

Harry and Ron were up in an instant. Crabbe was stood in front Goyle who was sneering as she inspected the Remembrall.

“Give it back to him, Greg.”

Pansy Parkinson, a dark haired Slytherin girl in their year, had joined the group, nudging Goyle in the shoulder as she spoke. Malfoy was with her, nudging Crabbe so he wasn’t acting as a barricade and instead stood beside Goyle. He plucked the Remembrall from Goyle’s hand and chucked it back at Neville, who just barely caught.

“What’d you do that for?”

“McGonagall’s coming, best to not get caught taking another student’s things.” Draco said. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Harry might’ve thought that Draco was getting used to being their fellow Gryffindor, except the blond hadn’t looked at a single one of them while he spoke. Draco and the three Slytherins had left the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall got to them.

***

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Cassie, and their fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins, were hurrying down the steps of the castle. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass swayed beneath them as they marched down the sloping lawns towards the flatter lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose tall dark trees were swaying in the distance.

There were twenty-two broomsticks already waiting for them when they got there. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the old brooms, and how some of them didn’t fly past a certain height, others flew slightly to the left, and others began to shake if you flew too fast.

They were all stood around wondering what to do, when their teacher arrived. Madam Hooch had short, spiky, grey hair, and yellow hawk-like eyes.

“Well,” She barked. “What are you all waiting for? Everybody by a broomstick. Come on, quickly now.”

They all hurried to stan by a broom, Gryffindors on one side, Slytherins on the other. Harry looked down at his broom, it looked old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

“Now, stick your right hand up, over your broom,” Madam Hooch instructed from up front, “and shout, ‘Up!’.”

“Up!” Everyone shouted.

Harry’s broom jumped into his hand immediately, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger’s just rolled over a bit, and Neville’s didn’t move at all. Maybe brooms were a lot like horses, in that they could sense when you were nervous. Neville’s voice certainly conveyed that he wanted to keep both feet firmly on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms, walking up and down the rows, correcting them as they went.

“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard.” She spoke. “I want you to keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet in the air, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, one… two –“

Neville, nervous and jumpy and scared of being left behind, kicked off before the whistle even touched her lips.

“Come back, boy.” Madam Hooch shouted.

But Neville was rising, higher and higher, straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. Harry saw his face, white as a sheet, as he looked down at the ground. Neville gasped, and Harry watched, as if it were happening in slow motion, as he slipped sideways, off the broom and-

WHAM – a thud, a nasty crack, and Neville was lying face down on the grass. His broomstick was flying higher still, slowly floating towards the Forbidden Forest, and then disappearing between the trees.

Madam Hooch was leaning over Neville, carefully trying to pull him to his feet. Cassie was shaking, pushing past the other first years to get to Neville’s side.

“Just a broken wrist,” Madam Hooch muttered. “C’mon boy, up you get.”

“Careful, Nev, it’s alright.” Cassie said.

Madam Hooch turned back to the rest of the class.

“None of you are to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing. You leave those brooms on the floor, or you’ll be out of here quicker than you can say ‘Quidditch’.” She warned. “Come on, dear.”

Neville’s face was streaked with tears as he hobble away, Cassie’s arm around him, and Madam Hooch slowly guiding them back towards the castle.

They were only just out of hearing range, when Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter.

“Did you see his face?” Crabbe laughed harder.

“I told you, Longbottom’s an idiot.”

“Shut up.” Parvati Patil snapped.

“Sticking up for Longbottom, eh?” Crabbe sneered.

“Didn’t think you’d like snot-nose cry-babies, Parvati.” Goyle added.

“Look,” Crabbe said, darting forward, and scooping something out of the grass. “It’s that stupid thing Longbottom got this morning.”

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as Crabbe held it high.

“Give it to me.” Harry said quietly. Everybody stooped talking to watch.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Crabbe said nastily, throwing the ball from one hand to the other.

“Just give it back, Vince.” Malfoy said, he looked exceptionally bored, but Crabbe still seemed to think it was a game. So did Goyle.

“He doesn’t want to,” Goyle said, handing a broom to Crabbe. “We’re just going to play a little game.”

They both mounted their brooms, and took off. Crabbe put about teen feet of space between him and Goyle before throwing the Remembrall, starting a game of catch twenty feet in the air.

“Give it _here_!” Harry yelled.

“Why don’t you come and get it, Potter?” Goyle yelled back.

Harry grabbed his broom.

“No!” Hermione Granger shouted. “Madam Hooch told us not to – you’ll get us all in trouble!”

Harry pushed passed her, and mounted his broom.

“What. An. Idiot.” Harry heard her mutter. He ignored her again.

Blood was pounding in his ears. He pushed hard off the ground, and soared up, and up, wind whipped through his hair and his robes flew out behind him. He felt a sense of pure joy, flying up above his classmates. He angled his broom up, hearing screams and gasps from girls, even a celebratory whoop from Ron as he flew even higher.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Crabbe and Goyle mid-air. They both looked surprised.

“Give it here,” Harry said. “Or I’ll knock you off your brooms.”

“Oh, yeah?” Crabbe sneered, and Goyle laughed.

Harry knew exactly what to do. He leant forward on his broom, held on tight with both hands, and it shot towards Crabbe and Goyle like a javelin. They only just got out of the way in time; Harry turned sharply, and held the broom steady. A few people were clapping below.

“Catch it if you can, then.” Crabbe shouted, and threw the glass ball as hard as he could. He and Goyle sped towards the ground.

Harry, as though in slow motion, as the Remembrall arced and started falling. Harry leant forwards, pointing his broom handle down – he gathered speed quickly in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in his ears, mixing with the screams from below – he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground, his hand curled around it, just in time for him to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass, with the Remembrall clutched tightly in his fist.

“HARRY POTTER!”

Harry’s heart sank faster than he had just dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. Harry got to his feet, trembling.

“Never- not in all my time at Hogwarts –“

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless in her shock, and her glasses flashed furiously.”-how _dare_ you – could’ve broken you neck-“

“It wasn’t his fault, Professor-“

“Be quiet, Miss Patil-“

“But Professor-“

“That’s _enough_ , Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.”

Harry caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle snickering as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall’s wake as she strode towards the castle. He was probably going to be expelled. He wanted to say something, to try and defend himself, but his voice didn’t seem to be working. Professor McGonagall was marching down the corridor without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he’d done it. He hadn’t even lasted two weeks; his dad had lasted seven years, despite the trouble he had gotten into. He’d be packing his bags in ten minutes; he was sure of it. What would his mother say when he turned up on the doorstep?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase, and still, Professor McGonagall didn’t say a word. She wrenched open doors, and swept down corridors. Harry walking miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. Harry thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Maybe he could be Hagrid’s assistant. His stomach twisted at the thought, watching his friends learning magic and having fun, while he carried Hagrid’s bag around.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door, and poked her head in side.

“Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, but could I borrow Wood for a moment?”

Wood?

Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick’s class looking very confused.

“Follow me, both of you.” She marched them up the corridor without another word, Wood looking at Harry curiously.

She opened the door to another classroom and pointed them inside.

“In here.” She said.

The room was empty except for Peeves who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

“Out Peeves!” McGonagall barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and swooped out of the room cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door shut behind him.

“Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I’ve found you a Seeker.”

Wood looked delighted. “Are you serious, professor?”

“Absolutely.” Professor McGonagall said crisply. “The boy’s a natural, I’ve never seen anything like it. It wasn’t your first time on a broom, was it?”

Harry shook his head. He’d been on a broom before, but he’ never done anything like what he just had.

“He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive, not a scratch on him.” McGonagall told Wood. “Charlie Weasley couldn’t have done it.”

Wood looked like all his dreams had come true in that one moment.

“Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?”

“Wood’s captain of the Gryffindor team.” Professor McGonagall explained.

“He’s definitely got a Seeker’s build,” Wood said, circling around Harry and staring. “Light – speedy – he’ll need a decent broom, Professor, a Nimbus Two Thousand, or Cleansweep Seven, I’d say.”

“I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore, and see if we can’t bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. Off you go then, Wood, but not a word of this until I’ve spoken to Professor Dumbledore.”

Wood grinned at Harry as he left the room.

“Professor, what-?”

Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses at Harry, looking stern.

“I want to hear you’re training hard, Potter, or I might just change my mind about punishing you.”

Then she smiled.

“Your father will be very proud, as will your Uncle Sirius.”

Harry felt his cheeks heating as she turned to leave.

“Thanks, Aunt Minnie.”

“You’re _joking_!”

It was dinner time. Cassie was still in the Hospital Wing with Neville, and Alfie was sat at the Ravenclaw table. Harry had just finished telling Ron about everything that had happened after he left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a forkful of steak-and-kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he seemed to have forgotten about it.

“ _Seeker_?” he said. “But first-years never – blimey, you must be the youngest house-player in –“

“-a century.” Harry said, around a mouthful of pie. “Wood told me.”

Ron was stunned, leaning back, and gaping at Harry.

“I start training next week.” Harry said. “Only don’t tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret.”

Fred and George Weasley had just entered the hall and they took a seat on either side of Harry.

“Well done,” George said quietly. “Wood’s just told us.”

“We’re on the team too – Beaters.” Fred said. “Our job is to make sure _you_ don’t get bloodied up too much.”

“Can’t make any promises of course,” George said, with a grin. “Rough game, Quidditch.”

“Brutal,” Fred agreed. “But nobody’s died in years.”

“Somebody will vanish every now and again,” George said standing up.

“But they’ll turn up in a month or two!” Fred called as they both walked away, grinning.

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when Crabbe and Goyle showed up.

“Last meal, Potter?”

“Yeah, when are you leaving?” Goyle asked.

“Always so tough when there are teachers around, aren’t you?”

“We’d take you on anytime, Potter.” Crabbe sneered. “Tonight. If you want. Wizard’s duel. You have heard of them, haven’t you?”

“Of course, he has.” Ron said quickly. “I’m his second.”

“Goyle’s mine.” Crabbe said. “Midnight in the trophy room, that’s always unlocked.”

Crabbe and Goyle left, and Harry and Ron looked at each other.

“What _does_ happen during a Wizard’s duel?” Harry asked. “And what do you mean your my second?”

“Well, a second’s there to take over if you die,” Ron said, finally starting on his col pie. Catching the look on Harry’s face, he quickly added, “but people only die in real duels. The most you and Crabbe’ll be able to do is throw sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real harm. They probably thought you’d say no anyway.”

“What happens if I wave my wand and nothing happens?”

“Throw it away and punch him on the nose.” Ron shrugged.

“Excuse me.”

They both looked up. Hermione Granger was stood over them, arms crossed.

“I couldn’t help overhearing-“

“Bet you could’ve.” Ron muttered.

“-but you _mustn’t_ go wandering around the castle at night. Think of all the points you’ll lose for Gryffindor if you’re caught, and you’re bound to be. It’s really very selfish of you.”

“And it’s really none of your business.” Harry said.

“Goodbye.” Ron said.

***

It wasn’t the perfect end to the day, Harry thought as he lay awake that night, listening to the sounds of Dean and Seamus sleeping (Neville wasn’t back from the Hospital Wing, and Draco hadn’t come to bed, either). Ron had spent the rest of the evening giving him advice such as ‘if he aims a curse at you, you better try to dodge it, because I can’t remember how to block them’. There was a high chance that they would get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another rule today, especially after Professor McGonagall let him off earlier. But he wasn’t going to back down from Crabbe and Goyle.

Finally, Ron’s voice broke the silence. “Half past eleven.” He muttered. “We should get going.”

They pulled on their nightgowns, picked up their wands and crept across the dorm room, down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. The fire was dying, just embers left, casting dark shadows around the room. They had almost made it to the portrait hole when a voice spoke, coming from the armchair closest to them.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this, Harry.”

A lamp flicked on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink dressing gown and a frown.

“ _You_!” Ron said furiously. “Go back to bed!”

“I almost told your brother,” Hermione snapped. “I should have, he’s a prefect, he’d put a stop to this.”

Harry couldn’t believe someone could be so interfering.

“C’mon,” He said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

Hermione wasn’t giving up that easily though, she followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing angrily at them the entire time.

“Don’t you care about Gryffindor _at all_?” She asked. “ _I_ want us to win the House Cup this year and you’re going to lose all those points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells.”

“Go away.”

“All right, but I warned you, remember that when you’re on the train home tomorrow. You’re so-“

She didn’t finish telling them what they were though. Hermione had turned back to the Fat Lady’s portrait to find an empty frame. The Fat Lady had gone on a midnight stroll.

“How am I supposed to get back in?” Hermione asked shrilly.

“That’s your problem.” Ron said. “We’ve got to go; we’re going to be late.”

They hadn’t even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

“I’m coming with you,” She said.

“No, you’re not.”

“Well, I’m not waiting here for Filch to find me. This way, if he does find us, I’ll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you two, and you can back me up.”

“You’ve got some nerve-“

“Shut up, both of you.” Harry said sharply. “I heard something.”

There was a quiet snuffling coming from their left.

“Mrs Norris?” Ron whispered, squinting into the darkness.

It wasn’t Mrs Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, seemingly asleep, but suddenly jerked upwards as they crept closer.

“Thank goodness you found me.” He sniffled. “I’ve been out here for hours; I couldn’t remember the password to get in.”

“Keep your voice down, Neville, the password’s ‘Pig snout’, but it won’t help you now, the Fat Lady’s gone off somewhere.”

“How’s your arm?” Harry asked.

“Oh, it’s fine now.” Neville said, showing them. “Madam Pomfrey had it fixed in a few minutes.”

“Good – that’s great, Neville.” Ron said quickly. “Look, we’ve really got to get going.”

“Don’t leave me here!” Neville said, scrambling to his feet. “You can’t leave me here – the Bloody Baron’s been past twice already.”

Ron glance at his watch, and glare furiously at Hermione and Neville. “if either of you get us caught, I won’t sleep until I’ve figured out that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you.”

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to tell Ron how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.

They darted along corridors striped in moonlight from the tall windows. Harry’s heart was beating fast and at every corner, he expected to be caught by Filch and Mrs Norris. They hurried down a set of stairs to get to the third floor, and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Crabbe and Goyle weren’t there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered in the moonlight. Plaques, trophies, cups, and shields winked silver and gold in the darkness. They kept to the edges of the room, watching both the doors at either end of the room. Harry had his wand out, in case Crabbe stepped in the room and started immediately.

“They’re late, maybe they chickened out.” Ron whispered.

Just then, there was a noise from the next room. Harry was slowly raising his wand when they heard a voice – it wasn’t Crabbe, or Goyle.

“Sniff around, sweet thing, they might be lurking in a corner somewhere.”

It was Filch, talking to Mrs Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved for the others to follow him, and they crept towards the door further away from Filch’s voice. Neville’s robes had only just disappeared around the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

“They’re in here somewhere,” They heard him mutter. “Hiding, definitely hiding.”

“This way!” Harry mouthed at the others and petrified, they snuck down a long galley lined with suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting closer and closer. Neville let out a terrified squeak, and broke out into a run – he tripped, falling into Ron, and taking them both to the floor.

“Ouch.” A voice that certainly wasn’t Neville or Ron said.

Harry and Hermione pulled Ron and Neville off of whoever they had landed on.

“Parkinson?”

“Malfoy?”

“Now that we all know who’s here,” Hermione said, “Maybe we should get going?”

The four of them tried to get off the floor, but Neville knocked into Pansy, and they tumbled back into a suit of armour, making it crash to the floor.

“RUN!” Harry shouted.

They hauled Neville and Pansy up, and the six of them sprinted down the gallery, not daring to look back. They skidded around the corner, galloping down one corridor, and then another, Harr in the lead, without knowing where he was taking them. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and found it came out near their Charms classroom, miles from the trophy room.

“What are you two doing out of bed?” Ron wheezed as they all tried to catch their breath.

“We could ask you the same question, Weasley.” Draco said from where he was leant against the wall.

“Crabbe and Goyle tricked them. I hope you two realise that; they told Filch you’d be out of bed to get you in trouble.” Hermione said. “The Fat Lady wasn’t in her portrait so we couldn’t get back inside.”

A cackle came from one of the classrooms, and something came swooping through a door.

It was Peeves. He gave a delighted squeal when he saw them.

“What do we have here? Ickle firsties, wandering around in the middle of the night? Tut, tut, tut – naughty naughty, you’ll get caughty.”

“Not if you don’t say anything, Peeves, please.”

“Should tell Filch, I definitely should tell.” He said trying to sound saintly, but his eyes were glittering with mischief. “It’d be for your own good.”

“Get out of the way.” Ron snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves – a big mistake.

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” Peeves bellowed. “STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!”

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives – right to the end of the corridor, and right into a locked door.

“That’s it, we’re done for.” Ron moaned as they pushed helplessly against the door. “This is the end.”

Filch’s footsteps were getting louder as he followed the sound of Peeves’ shouts.

“Oh, move over!” Hermione practically shoved them out of the way. She took Harry’s wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, “ _Alohamora_.”

The lock clicked and the door flew open – they all piled through, then turned to put their ears against the door.

“Where’d they go?” Filch was saying. “Quickly, Peeves, tell me which way they went.”

“Shan’t say nothing if you don’t say please.” Peeves said in his annoying sing-song voice. “It’s only polite.”

“All right, all right – _please_.”

“NOTHING! Ha haaaa! I told you I wouldn’t say nothing if you didn’t say please! Ha haa haaaa!” They heard Peeves cackle as he swooped away and Filch’s loud cursing.

“He thinks this door is locked – we should be alright for now.” Harry said quietly. “We’ll just wait for – _what,_ Neville?”

Neville had been tugging at Harry’s sleeve for the past minute, and when Harry turned around, he saw, quite clearly, what.

They weren’t in a room, or an abandoned classroom, like Harry ad suspected. They were in a corridor. The forbidden third floor corridor, and know they knew exactly why it was forbidden.

They were staring straight at a monstrous dog – a dog that filled the room from floor to ceiling. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes, three twitching noses, three sets of sharp, yellow canines, with saliva hanging in slimy droplets from their mouths.

Harry felt behind him for the door handle – between this dog and Filch, he’d take Filch any day.

They fell backwards through the door just as the dog was starting to move – Harry slammed the door shut, and they were running for their lives again. Filch was gone, probably taking off to look for them somewhere else. They didn’t stop running, not until they reached the Fat Lady’s portrait on the seventh floor.

She gasped when she saw them come closer, sweaty, and out of breath, three of them in their pyjamas and three in their uniform.

“What are you lot doing out of bed?” The Fat Lady asked. “She should be downstairs, that Slytherin-“

“Never mind that,” Harry cut her off, wheezing. “Pig snout, pig snout.”

The portrait swung open, even though the Fat Lady seemed to want to berate them further, and they tumbled through, collapsing onto the sofas, sill trembling.

Nobody spoke for a while. Neville, particularly, seemed like he’d never speak again.

“What the bloody hell do they think their doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?” Ron said, finally. “If any dog needs exercise, it’s that one.”

“Honestly,” Hermione sighed. “You don’t use your eyes, do you? Didn’t you see what it was standing on?”

“The floor?” Ron suggested.

“Yeah, I wasn’t really looking at its feet, I was a bit busy with its heads – _there were three of them_.”

“No, it was _not_ standing on the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It was obviously guarding something.” Hermione said.

She stood up and glared at them.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gong to bed, before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, _expelled_.”

She stormed off towards the girls’ dormitory.

Parkinson stood up quickly. “I’m not risking Filch catching me on the way back to the dungeons.” She said by way of explanation, following after Hermione.

Harry thought that that was a pretty smart idea, but Hermione had given him something to think about. Hagrid had once told him that there was no safer place than Hogwarts – and, in Diagon Alley, he had that package from Gringotts. ‘Top secret’ he had said.

Harry thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d found where the grubby little package was now being kept.


End file.
